Surfer's Paradise
by Ami Vurbo
Summary: Syaoran is a hard core surfer on the island of Oahu,Hawaii who has it all. Big dreams, good friends and sponsorship opportunities at every turn. Life is grand as a surf God and then he meets Sakura... Finally Updated Again!
1. prologue

Summary: Syaoran is a hard core surfer in Hawaii that's really good and famous. He and his friends are surfer bums. One day he meets this girl Sakura.

Disclaimer: I almost forgot- I don't own CCS.

**Prologue.**

The waves hit the shore with a wall of mist that no one could see through. Everyone around put their hands up as if to stop the wall, except for a group off to the right. A group of surfers- willing the water to spray them. This group of men would stand out if they were anywhere but here. They stood, bare chested, with long shorts on. Tan skin glinted from the water of the spray, accented the white-blonde hair bleached from the sun. And each of them held a surf board.

There were five of them, each with their own style, as they watched the waves off the coast. Unknown to their knowledge, they stood very regally and the hungry photographers breathed it in. But to the five men, it was all about the waves. It was their life, really. Surfing was not only a way of life, but a lifestyle. They lived around it, they lived for it.

Two surfers, both with long bleach blonde hair walked out in front of the group towards the water, as if to test it out. Soon a man with long curly brown hair and slightly darker skin walked out to join them. That left two remaining men, one with short amber hair and one with blue-ish, black hair.

"Ready?" The one with blue-ish black hair asked. The other nodded and went out to surf the waves.

This group was called The Clan. They were a bunch of surf bums off of Northshore, Hawaii. The group consisted of these five men between the ages of 19 and 22.

One of the boys with blonde hair was a 20 year old American named Jeff, who had migrated to Hawaii from California after hearing of the great waves the island had to offer, he never left.

The other blonde was a man at the age of 21, named Chris, a native to Hawaii. Chris had been surfing since he could stand.

With back length curly brown hair, most always in a low pony tail, was JimRay, a Hawaiian who at the age of 19, worshipped surfing.

The man with blue-ish black hair was a 22 year old from England named Eriol. Eriol had lived on the west coast of England before moving to Hawaii for some warmer water surfing.

The last member was perhaps the "leader" for he was the best surfer. Syaoran, had lived in China, but had surfed in Hawaii every year excelled in the sport (it just came naturally) and moved when he was 18. At the age of 22, he was by far a leader of the entire surfing community.

"Lets surf." Syaoran said as they headed out into the swells.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello again! I didn't talk on the prologue 'cause I wanted to get right to the story. But I'm here now! I'm a new user on , so you'll have to excuse my…. newness. I love writing stories, but it would be REALLY great if you guys could review. You know, just so I know someone actually likes the story. You guys can help me out, but I'm really sensitive to major flames.

I'm gonna try and update a lot, but my life is really hectic right now. I'll try. Well enjoy!

My dad took the laptop to an overseas business thingy so I had to wait. But its back now and I can continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter One. **

"Go, go, go!" Chris yelled as he turned on his jet ski, dropping Syaoran into another wave of the day. Syaoran dropped in and beautifully carved down the front and into the pipe, gracefully coming out of the spray. Off onto the land cameras flashed as they capture the moment film.

"Nice one!" Chris said as Syaoran came to a stop and the jet ski picked him off.

"The set is great," Syaoran answered, climbing onto the back.

"Wanna grab one? I'll drop you in and Eriol can safety." He said.

"No, Eriol, Jeff and JimRay already headed in," Chris yelled over the wind. Syaoran shrugged.

"Well, I'll be here if you want to go."

Chris ended up catching a great wave and they paddled in happy. As they reached their old car, if that's what you could call it, the sun was just setting. They had been out there all day. The photographers had all gone home hours ago. They piled the boards on the car and jumped in, ready to go home, to bed.

Ya right.

On the way home they found a luau and got drunk, had a blast and somehow almost burnt the house down.

.

The next day was Monday. They had to earn money somehow. Yes, they were well on their way to getting sponsored, but not quite yet. So, they went to work.

Tired with sleep and overhangs, they got up to the noise of the alarm clock and again, piled into the car.

"It's too early!" Jeff protested.

"Eh, you've been having to do this for years now, and yet you still complain." Eriol said while driving. Chris laughed at his friend.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten drunk last night, you wouldn't be so tired," Syaoran said as JimRay laughed.

They drove to the "office" through the scenic road.

Syaoran and JimRay were cooks at the nearby restaurant while Eriol, Chris and Jeff were waiters.

"You're late!" an old woman's voice yelled as they walked into the kitchen. The five groaned.

"We're sorry Amelia. It will never happen again," JimRay said as he put on his apron and started up the nearest stove.

"That's what you say everyday," the woman mumbled. Amelia is the head waitress, she practically runs the place with her husband who is the head chef, Joe. Or Big Joe. "Alright, we're opening up shop!" she yelled and they all got busy. Once they got the first order, there was no going back.

It was around 3:00 and Syaoran was getting bored. This was about the time between lunch and dinner where no one really ate a lot of food and Big Joe was handling everything pretty well with the new chef he was training. Syaoran and the other boys got off at 4:00, when the next shift of people came in. Casey was the other chef who took over for Syaoran, but his wife was pregnant and he was going on paternity leave soon, so Big Joe was training someone to fill his spot.

Suddenly Amelia came hurrying in.

"Joe, Syaoran, Abe (the trainee)!!" she huffed.

"What is it Amelia?" Syaoran asked.

"Mr. Anderson, you know the big corporate man, just called for reservations!" she said in excitement.

"When's he coming?" Abe asked. Amelia looked at her watch.

"Five minutes!!!" she yelled.

Amelia was very self conscious about her restaurant especially if someone known though out the island.

Five minutes later the place looked better than ever and everyone was ready to greet their special guest, well everyone who wasn't with a customer. The door opened and everyone expected to see Mr. Anderson, but instead a group of 2 girls came in.

That's when Eriol first saw her. It was love at first site. It was really first love at first site.

She had long, wavy, dark hair, that almost looked purple and deep amethyst eyes. All he could do was stare as she walked in smiling and laughing with her friends. He felt Chris give him a shove and realized that they were standing there waiting to be waited on. He walked up slowly and with confidence, it was his job. But as he got nearer his confidence faded.

"H-how many?" he stuttered. The girl with the purple hair turned to him.

"Two please," she said. Immediately he fell in love with her voice.

"R-right this w-way." He squeaked then turned and blushed. He took them to a table that he didn't have to wait, he would be to embarrassed, but he could still watch her. He shook his head at the thought, and scolded himself for being a stalker. His mind finally cleared he turned around to face them. Instead he came face to face with her.

"Someone will be here in a moment," he nearly whispered. The girl smiled.

"Thanks," she said taking her seat.

As Eriol walked away very embarrassed Mr. Anderson decided to walk in. Eriol scrambled to line up with the rest of his fellow waiters. It was decided that he would wait the famous man, he was most mature. His mind went back to the girl. Right. Mature.

Chris walked forward to meet the man and lead him to his table. Eriol could hear him say

"Right this way sir." And then later, "Take a moment to look at your menus and someone will get your drinks momentarily." He also heard Jeff go over to the girl's table. He snapped back to reality when Chris came up and slapped him on the back, Eriol glared.

"Your turn buddy, good luck." Eriol walked up to the business man.

"Hello, my name is Eriol, I'll be your server today. Can I get you a drink?" he asked. The man looked Eriol up and down. Eriol didn't blink. The man smiled.

"Sure, I'll take coffee, black." He said. Eriol nodded and went to give his order.

A few minutes later Eriol set the black coffee down on the table.

"I hope you're ready to order," Eriol said, taking out his note pad.

"Yes. I would like the Luau Dinner Special, no mushrooms, and a side of mashed potatoes. I think that should do it." Eriol nodded, took the menu and told him to call him if he needed anything.

He entered the kitchen and handed Syaoran his note pad. Syaoran took the note and saw a doodle of a girl.

"What's this?" he asked. Eriol shrugged.

"Luau dinner special, no 'shrooms, mashed potatoes." He told the chef. Syaoran smiled and got to work on the menu.

Finally, Mr. Anderson left, leaving Amelia with compliments on her restaurant and a very relieved crew. It was 4:16 when the boys finally got off work.

"So what do you want to do?" Chris asked the boys as they piled into the Jeep Wrangler. Jeff looked over at his buddy.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Actually," Eriol said from the passenger seat turning back to talk to his comrades, "We have to stop at the store, we're out of bread." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fine," Jeff huffed looking longingly out at the waves they passed by.

The store greeted the 18 year olds with the normal small town cheerfulness. JimRay, growing up in the area, knew everyone that ran the small store, and thanks to him everyone knew the boys and vice versa. The Clan had the island of Oahu in its hands.

"So what kind of bread do you want Eriol?" Chris asked as they looked at the hundreds of breads on the racks.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Jeff answered back with a question. Chris stuck his tongue out at Jeff and he did the same.

"Grow up." JimRay said going by and Eriol picked up some white bread. Syaoran just smirked.

"Anything else Eriol?" he asked his blue haired friend.

"Nope. Let's go."

.

They were driving again. Now, the life they lead might seem a little boring, one- they're used to it and two- its all about the surf. Everything they did during the day went toward their moments in the water. It was their life. They pulled their Jeep over to the side of the road at one of their favorite surf spots. Not very many people knew of this place and fewer people were there because of the lateness of the day. A few cars were already there, but not enough to move somewhere else.

After parking they unstrapped the boards from the cars and got changed, heading out into the turquoise water and sunny blue skies.

After a while of riding waves Syaoran paddled up to get a wave off of a nice set. He was letting himself go with the wave when all of a sudden, he noticed something off. It took him a second to realize.

There was another person riding the wave. His wave!

Syaoran and the person noticed it too late, they got to close and they both fell off. Syaoran felt the wave crash over his head. It was a pretty big wave. He felt weightless as he floated in the dark water. He swam up toward the surface gasping for breath as he reached the air. His sight was blurry as he struggled to see. Before he knew it Syaoran was hit by another wave and he was pushed back under. He was slightly panicking now. He frantically tried to get back up to air. As he felt his breath start to leave him he felt something grab his wrist. He felt the water going down and he found himself being pulled up. suddenly he could breath again.

"I've got you! Just lay back on my board and I'll take you in." he heard someone say. He was too tired to say anything or open his eyes and let who ever it was take him in. After awhile he felt himself hit the sand, gently being laid back.

"Just breathe a little bit, you're ok, just a little jostled." He heard the voice say again and he followed the advice. Slowly his surroundings became a little more recognizable.

"Is he going to be ok?" he heard a male voice ask. "That was a hard hit."

"Psh, Syaoran can take anything." Syaoran smiled as he recognized the voices as Jeff and Chris.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" he heard his own croaky voice ask.

"Look he's coming to!" That was JimRay.

"Are you alright? Can you sit up?" Syaoran frowned, he didn't recognize that voice, it was a woman's. He opened his eyes and met the beautiful green of another.

.

.

**A/N**: Well, did you like it? I'm sorry to stop there, but you see, it's winter break and I myself and going to Hawaii! I'm so excited! (I live in the lower 48) So I'll get my tan back and go surfing myself (I'm a snow boarder).

Well, I introduced Tomoyo, and who could this green-eyed stranger that just saved Syaoran's life be? We won't know until I write the next chapter! Mwhahaha.

Anyway, I'm also sorry that I haven't really gotten the story down yet. I'm still kind of explaining the plot and the background info. It should pick up from here. And I promise my chapters will be longer. This one was going to but….ya….

Thanks to my reviewers:

**dreamschemer**- ya, I don't really know either, it's kind of coming while I write. It will get better, trust me! And of course I'll keep writing! I'd never leave a story unfinished.

**Sanosukesfoxel**- you're right, no one could be better than them. But I'm not even sure if they're going to be in the story (don't kill me) cause I'd have to bring one of them to life! Haha. Anyway I'm glad you like it and I'll do my best to satisfy you!

Join me next time in Chapter 3.

~ Ami


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, welcome back! Sorry about rushing out last chapter. But I'm back and know quite a bit more about surfing. I wonder who saved Syaoran? Well, read on to find out, and thanks to all who reviewed. Oh! And I updated the prologue and chpt. 1.

Disclaimer: Still don't own CCS.

**Chapter Two.**

A girl leaned over him, worry on her gorgeous face. As his vision cleared, Syaoran saw that she had light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He gaped at her beauty. Her look of worry deepened.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said getting up, her following with a supportive hand. Maybe a little to quick on the standing up part. He doubled over and coughed up water, and felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back. Soon the soothing of the quiet sounds around him and her alone were disrupted by the shouts of the boys.

"Man, are you ok?"

"Ya, you took a pretty good spill."

Syaoran, after coughing up a bit of water sat back down again, the girl still mirroring his actions.

"Is he gonna be ok?" He heard JimRay ask a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think so, but that was a nasty wipe out. Did anyone see the guy who he ran into on the wave?" she asked.

Syaoran saw Eriol shake his head.

"No, he wiped out when Syaoran did."

"Could he still be in there?" another voice asked worriedly. This female voice was one that Syaoran didn't know. He looked up to see a girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes. He followed her line of sight to the ocean. Everyone looked out to the crashing waves to see if they could see the rude surfer.

The beach wasn't crowded but out where the higher surf was, a long line of surfers sat waiting for a nice set. Syaoran saw his friend's eyes scan the horizon for a frantic surfer. Suddenly, the mysterious girl who had saved his shouted,

"Look! Over there near the rocks!" she pointed. Sure enough there was a bright yellow surf board, that was not Syaoran's, crashing into the rocks with each wave. Syaoran's dazed eyes thought he could make out a head pop up and go back under.

"We have to do something!" said the woman with the dark hair.

"You guys stay here and take care of Syaoran. Chris and I will paddle over to him." Said Jeff ad Chris nodded in approval.

They ran off in search of their boards. When they were out of sight Syaoran fell back on the sand in exhaustion.

"Who could of thought that just getting hit by a few waves would be this hard on me?" he half joked.

"Well actually, your leash got caught on some coral, you went pretty far down the second time. Miss Kinomoto had to swim down a bit to reach you." Eriol explained. Syaoran looked over to the girl who had saved him. She was blushing at his words.

"You make me sound too courageous Mr. Hiiragizawa." She said looking down. "I just happen to be over by the same place. I noticed you get on the wave and then the other jerk too. I knew something bad was going to happen. And I guess it did." she smiled.

Syaoran found himself liking it when she smiled…

"Anyway, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. And I'm guessing that you're the famous Syaoran…"

"Li. Syaoran Li," he found himself saying. "And thank you Kinomoto, I'd probably still be down there." Kinomoto blushed again at the comment.

"You can just call me Sakura." She mumbled. Syaoran just stared.

"Kawaii!" he heard from the other woman. Eriol straightened up.

"Oh and this is her acquaintance Daidouji Tomoyo." Syaoran noticed the way Eriol said her name and raised an eyebrow. Eriol blushed and glared. Syaoran saw a hand in front of his face.

"Just Tomoyo please, nice to meet you Li!" she said. He shook it.

"And I'm JimRay! Pleased to meet you!" Syaoran jumped. The four had totally forgotten he was there. He watched as the 19 year old totally flirted with the two strangers. Soon the group heard a couple of splashes as they saw Chris and Jeff carrying a dazed man on their two boards. A broken board towed behind them.

"Well, we got 'em!" Jeff said.

"Was about to get washed up onto the rocks." Chris said as they helped him onto the beach.

Sakura helped Syaoran stand and let him support his weight on her, although he didn't totally thinking she would fall under his full weight with her petit figure, and they walked over to the guy- who was starting to come to his full senses. He quickly spotted his broken board.

"My board!" he yelled frantically. "What did you do to my board?!" he yelled going over to it.

'Great way to be thanked for saving his life. Must be a mainlander.' Everyone thought. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! You surfed on someone else wave when you knew Syaoran was on it!" she huffed. "And yet these boys came out and saved you! You should be grateful." The man rounded on her.

"You shut up little girl!" he said coming towards her.

Syaoran and most of the other boys all jumped in front of her. He knew when to back off. So he took his broken board and left, walking towards the parking lot.

"Maybe he would be better off out on those rocks." Chris mumbled.

"Well, Syaoran are you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked looking over to him. Their eyes locked and Syaoran looked away.

"Ya, I'm fine." He gruffed. JimRay took his chance at the lovely Kinomoto.

"Well, I'd say we treat you girls to dinner- as a thanks for saving ol' Syaoran." He suggested. The other boys agreed and the two love struck boys weren't going to say no. Now it was up to the girls. They smiled.

"Sure! Where to?"

.

After they had all piled up into the jeep they had driven to the restaurant. It was a pretty nice restaurant, not just pizza and shave ice. Syaoran thought the girls were just trying to be nice and ordered salads. And even thought it was a nice restaurant as I just explained, the boys got pizza anyway.

Somehow Syaoran found himself across from Sakura and he noticed that Eriol had the same predicament with Tomoyo. However, he also noticed that JimRay was sitting next to Sakura. Syaoran couldn't help himself from getting jealous that it was not he getting the angel's attention.

'Wait, angel? Where'd that come from? True she did save him, and she was beautiful, and… maybe she was.' Syaoran couldn't believe it. He had only felt this way once before, about a very special someone. Even his ex-fiancé and cousin, Melin didn't get the love of the young surfer.

Love. Is that what he was feeling? So soon? Was this girl that special? He'd have to get to know her better to find out.

Mean while Sakura was starring at the amber eyed boy across from her. She was supposed to be listening to JimRay who talked nonstop beside her, but couldn't help be distracted by the one she saved today. He seemed lost in thought, spacing out and looking in any direction other than her. She thought back to when their eyes had met briefly earlier at the beach that day. They had both looked away immediately, but still Sakura had felt a spark of something. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out. And the only way to do that was get to know Syaoran a little bit better.

After awhile, the pizza was totally gone as well as the salads and the group sat tiredly full.

"Way too much pizza," Jeff groaned.

"For once I agree," Chris said patting is stomach. The girls smiled.

"This was really fun!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes! We have to get together again."

"Ya, way to go Syaoran for falling off your board to have this beauty come rescue you," JimRay said. They laughed.

The check was paid and the group pushed their full selves out the door. Both groups of people walked a ways together down the street on the warm night until the girls stopped.

"Well, this is where we part, our apartment is down this way," said Tomoyo.

"Here's our phone number," Sakura said scribbling a few numbers on a small slip of paper and handed it to Syaoran. "Give us a call. We'd love to go surfing with you guys." She smiled. Syaoran took the paper and smiled back.

"Well, see you all later!" Tomoyo yelled as they walked away.

When they were well out of sight Chris, Jeff and JimRay started laughing. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other puzzled.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You guys are totally head-over-heels for them!" Jeff said in between laughs. The boys in question turned tomato red. The normally calm Eriol coughed.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, but his voice was higher than usual.

"Dude, you were totally starring at Tomoyo the whole time!" JimRay laughed.

"And Syaoran couldn't say anything to Sakura with out stuttering!" Chris declared.

"And what about you JimRay!" Syaoran accused. "You wouldn't stop flirting with her!" JimRay shrugged.

"The mighty Li Syaoran falling in love?" Chris teased.

"And the almost emotionless Eriol too?"

""All in one night!?"" They all said at once. Eriol and Syaoran, who got over blushed, looked at each other and then glared at their friends. Suddenly they lounged.

.

A couple of days later, Syaoran still had Sakura, and Tomoyo's number and hadn't called. It was now Thursday and the boys had the day off of work. It was the perfect time and all the boys were huddled around the phone.

"Ok, I'm gonna go it," Syaoran said, trying to show the others he wasn't scared. Which he wasn't, well scared anyway, just a bit nervous. He picked up the phone and at a slow speed dialed the number. A few rings later and a girls voice picked up.

"Hello, Kinomoto and Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." Syaoran let out a breath, it wasn't Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo, it's Syaoran."

"Oh hey _Syaoran._" She said accenting his name. "We were wondering if you forgot about us."

"Ya, sorry about that," Syaoran said sheepishly.

"So anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, today is our day off, so I- we were wondering if you guys would like to head over to Sunset beach with us. And maybe surf Bonsai?" he asked. There was a pause on the other line.

"Well, I don't think we're doing anything. Let me go ask Sakura," she said and there was no more sound. A few seconds later she came back. "We'd love to. Be there in 20 minutes!"

"Great. See ya there."

.

A half an hour later a car drove up to the pipeline parking lot, carrying the two frantic girls.

The boys were already in the water and could see the blushes from the waves.

The waves were a pretty nice size, and the sun was shinning. Today was one of the few days that this beach wasn't crowded. Everyone had headed over to Waimea.

Sakura untied her hot pink board from the top of the car and helped Tomoyo get hers down. Usually Tomoyo would video tape Sakura riding the waves, but today she decided to get in the water. Sakura thought it had something to do with the blue haired boy Eriol. Sakura pulled her rash guard on over her bikini top and ran into the water, Tomoyo close behind.

As they paddled up they ducked under a wave right as JimRay rode over them. They waited for him and they finally met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey girls! A nice set is coming up! Hurry over!" Chris yelled as Jeff paddled to catch the next wave.

Over to the right was another group of people Sakura had seen in various other places, but Syaoran's group was pretty much isolated.

"Where are all your cameras?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dunno, must have lost them today," Syaoran said looking around. He shrugged.

"So what's it liked to get sponsored?!" Sakura asked, not being able to contain her excitement of surfing with the crew.

"Cool I guess."

"Cool is all you can say?" she asked incredulously.

"Eh. You had to save me the other day," he said. Sakura starred. A voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, it really is a nice set you too, you might want to surf a little today too." It was JimRay. Sakura saw that Tomoyo was a little wet and was laughing as Eriol got up to catch one. She saw Syaoran nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Are you sure? I might have to save you again." She winked, but paddled out anyway.

Syaoran watched her paddled and catch the wave. JimRay was right, it was a nice set, and this was a nice wave. But she was a goddess on water.

Wait, did he just say goddess?

Sure she was good, very good, but since when was he interested in girls, let alone goddesses?

Syaoran sighed and decided to surf it off.

The great sets kept coming and soon the group found themselves the last people out there when the sky had turned dark.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late," Eriol commented when he could barely see the white of the waves. Tomoyo nodded.

"We should start heading in." everyone agreed. They paddled in and Sakura noticed how the moon reflected perfectly on Syaoran's well toned muscles and amber hair.

Sakura and Tomoyo drove home and she found herself thinking about the amber eyed surfer.

She's seen him on the cover of the newspaper a few times, but he and his friends were nothing she had dreamed. Everyone had told her he was cold, but she found that he really wasn't, at least not to her.

Tomoyo had told her a few times that Syaoran didn't even act like that around his friends, at least that's what Eriol had told her.

Sakura made a mental note that Eriol and her best friend had been getting close lately.

The blue haired boy had also told her that it had taken Syaoran a long time to open up to his friends, or even make friends. Syaoran's life had just been surfing since he got to Hawaii. They had really been the first girls the China man had really been friends with in a while. Eriol secretly hoped that Sakura would help him open up even more.

.

.

~Ami V


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ok I know I took a while to update last time, but I'm having a writer's block on this fic. AND its summer and I have (literally) been traveling nonstop, just ask my angry boyfriend! I have a bunch of others going that I'm just so much more into! Sorry fans. Oh no, this doesn't mean I'm stopping this fic, no that's stupid. I still like this, and I'm gonna work on it, it just might be a little shorter and uneven then my other ones.

But don't worry, I won't let you down. : )

A HUGE HUGE THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVEIWED!! I'M SO EXCITED!! *dances around* YA YA YA!

Ahem, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I know own CCS.

**Chapter Three.**

The girls and the guys had now known each other for about two months and were growing close. The girls had heard about a party happening later that week on the south beaches. Everyone who was anyone was going- according to Tomoyo.

But that was at the end of the week. They had to survive each other a little longer.

Now, I explained that they got close, but I didn't explain how. Although Syaoran and Sakura were totally love sick toward each other, by no means were they going to confess to the other. And they had plenty of other things to talk about, well fight about, and cover it up. The rest of the group found this highly hilarious.

Sakura, for one thing, was very competitive, and she had finally found her match. Syaoran was good at about everything Sakura was (coincidence…?). They found themselves competing from surfing to even cooking, although Syaoran usually won at the later idea, he was after all, a chef.

Syaoran on the other hand, although also very competitive, didn't want anyone to know that he was "into any type of girl." He _made sure_ that no one knew of the way he felt for Kinomoto Sakura. However, it was to late, and the only ones who didn't know, were them.

JimRay still flirted endlessly with Sakura, but not because he liked her- sure, he used to, but now the young Hawaiian did it just to piss the Clan leader off. You should see the look on Syaoran's face when JimRay flirted with "his woman."

Can anyone say "tomato red?"

Other then the occasional yelling fights (that sometimes turned physical) between the two surfers of opposite sex, life was pretty much great. The swells had opened up and it looked like a great surfing summer. The gang had decided to take a few days (about a week) off to travel to the neighboring island of Kaua'i. They were going to head up to, of course, the northern shore to do a little surfing and it had been forever since any of them had gone snorkeling and diving at Tunnels. It was currently May and they were going to head there in the middle of July. The girls were majorly excited while the boys were trying to get off work. Amelia wasn't taking it well.

"You want to be gone for HOW long?!" she yelled. Everyone in the restaurant heard the woman yelling at the kids in the back. The Clan had gotten together and tried to find the best way to ask.

"O-only about a week," Chris squeaked while Jeff hid behind him. "Maybe a bit longer-"

"What ever is best for you Mrs. A!" JimRay piped in. She glared at him and he shut up. She turned to what she thought was the more mature part of the group, aka, Eriol and Syaoran.

"Now, all of you are asking for a week off? It'll be 5 workers gone! Who will take over your shift? You realize this is pretty much impossible." She sighed.

"Good point." Jeff muttered.

"Shut up!" Chris whispered elbowing him in the side.

Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran were thinking. It was a problem. Amelia was right she couldn't afford the entire restaurant to lose it's main employees.

"Think about it. I want you to go, I really do. If you can find a way- be my guest." The boys sighed, the girls would not like this.

.

"WHAT?! You can't go?!"

All of the boys flinched. "But we've been planning it for ages!!!" another voice added.

"We even worked it out with our jobs earlier today!" Sakura whined.

"Hey," Chris said in defense. "We didn't say we couldn't go…"

"We just said, that we didn't know what were going to do." Jeff finished. Everyone sweatdropped, save for Sakura.

"Wait, that's pretty much the same thing!!" the dense girl yelled.

"Duh Sakura." Syaoran muttered. She glared and stuck her tongue out.

What no one knew however, was that Syaoran was thinking that she was adorably cute when she was mad. Truthfully, their fights turned him on.

Anyway back to reality.

"What are we gonna do?" Tomoyo sighed. Everyone hung their heads.

"We'll think of something Tomoyo," said JimRay. Everyone looked at her reassuringly, but no one knew what to do.

"I know!" yelled Chris from across the room. "Lets think about that party at the end of the week."

"You guys are going to _that_ right?" Sakura said sarcastically under her breath.

"And miss you in your partay outfit? Of course we are." JimRay joked. "Aren't we Syaoran." He slid the subject to the man who was fuming through the ears.

"Huh?" Syaoran had started tuning out at the mention of Sakura. First his thoughts were about the sexy-version of Sakura that really came out at the parties they went to, but then his thoughts drifted to having to share her… with JimRay! Oh god! Unfortunately, Tomoyo and Eriol were right. He was going to do something about Sakura soon, meaning making a move. Wait. The party! That's when he could do it!

"Uh, earth to Syaoran?" He heard someone say. He looked up. Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face. He smirked.

"The party. We are DEFINATLY going."

Sakura was off in her own dream world. The boys wouldn't be coming? Even though she seemed mad on the outside, she was really disappointed. She and Tomoyo had come up with this idea awhile ago. This trip had originally been a plot to get Tomoyo and Eriol together. Sure, they were openly affectionate toward each other, but they had yet to take the main step of actually dating. Sakura blushed. The trip had meant she could also spend time with Syaoran. Sakura just loved being around him, even fighting was fun, although she hopped it could be more.

Heck! She was 21 years old, a surfer (chick she might add) and didn't have a boyfriend! Sure, she had played the dating game a bunch, but no one stood out, Syaoran was the first "crush" she had had in a while.

Tomoyo nudged her arm to silently tell her that she had been spacing out. She blushed and looked up. The group had moved on to the topic of the party.

"So what kind of party is this exactly?" asked JimRay.

"Duh, its at a club. Meaning there will be dancing…" began Chris.

"Booze…" added Jeff.

"Food…" continued Chris.

"Music…"

""And girls!"" they finished together.

"Its being held at Club Jake." Said Eriol insightfully.

"I don't think I've ever been there before," said Tomoyo sitting beside him.

"There's a first time for everything." He said winking while Tomoyo blushed. So did Syaoran, his thoughts still on Sakura. It was Wednesday and the party was on Friday night so….that only gave him two days to figure out how to tell Sakura how he felt!!! He was doomed. He groaned outwardly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, her face inches from his.

"Nothing." He said, hastily- at a bit rudely- turning in the opposite direction so she didn't notice his blush.

"Fine! So that's how to treat someone who's worried about you!" she huffed. Syaoran was about to retaliate when he paused.

"You were worried about me?" he asked. Now it was Sakura's face that flushed with embarrassment- with a touch of anger.

"No! Why would I be worried about a jerk like you?" she said.

"Jerk?"

"Yes, jerk!" Sakura verified.

"Its going to be a long night," Tomoyo sighed.

"I'll get the popcorn!" JimRay yelled running into the kitchen.

.

Sakura and Tomoyo shared an apartment down by the water a three minute car ride away from the boys. It was perfect for them, 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, an extended kitchen and a living room. The boys house was a little bit bigger.

For one thing it was a house, it had better be, for it housed five guys. They rented it, using most of their money from the restaurant. Syaoran and Eriol's families were pretty rich too. It was a three bedroom- one for Syaoran, one for Eriol and one for Chris and Jeff to share. JimRay slept on the pullout sofa. He didn't mind, as long as he was out of his parent's house. But the size of the house was not the best thing about it. It was literally right on the water. The front yard wasn't your normal grass, but sand and ocean. The guys had the jeep outside, and then a structure to hold all of their boards. It wasn't necessarily in the middle of the city, but it wasn't in the middle of nowhere either. For the guys, and the girls, it was perfect.

At the moment they were all huddled in the living room.

"At this rate, the neighbors will start complaining," Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry, by this time Friday, I think both of their thoughts will change about each other," Eriol hinted, pulling Tomoyo closer to him.

"What time is it?" Tomoyo asked. Chris checked his watch.

"About 11:37."

"We have to go to work tomorrow!" Tomoyo stated in alarm. She reluctantly pulled away from Eriol's arms and walked over to Sakura, who was still in her heated conversation with Syaoran. She cut her off mid sentence.

"Sakura, we have to go now," she said as she pulled Sakura away.

"Don't think this ends this!" she threatened to Syaoran.

"I would hope not." He said crossing his arms over his chest as they opened the door.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

As the door shut Syaoran sighed and uncrossed his arms from his chest, running a hand through his hair. The others were looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"What?" Syaoran asked innocently. Chris shook his head.

"Syao, this has got to stop. We know you like each other. Why do you fight all the time?"

'Cause she is a goddess, therefore better then me, and it's a new feeling,' Syaoran thought, but shrugged Eriol sighed.

"Syaoran, I've known you since you were little-" he began but Syaoran cut him off.

"I'll tell her how I feel at the party. Promise." He added at the look on his friends faces.

"You'd better, or I'm going to," JimRay said, which earned him a glare from Syaoran. "Popcorn?" he asked meekly.

.

The car ride seemed to go on forever to Sakura who was driving. She wanted to get away from the beach oasis as fast as she could. However, the other part of her wanted to turn right back around and put Syaoran in his place.

"Is wish I had never saved him," she grumbled. Tomoyo laughed sleepily.

"You always say that and you never mean it. Why were you two fighting anyway?"

"He started it!" Sakura yelled defensively, as they turned a corner, which Sakura took a little sharp. After a little silence and Sakura had calmed down a little Tomoyo spoke again.

"If you dislike him so much, why were you so disappointed when they said they couldn't come to Kauai?" she asked a gleam in her eyes that Sakura couldn't see.

"I don't hate him, in fact I think he is perfect," she said softly. Then she blushed. "I was also disappointed that the others couldn't go too." She added a little louder.

"Uh huh," Tomoyo said. Sakura glared as she turned the car off.

.

It was Friday morning, the morning of the party and the guys and girls had decided to surf a little before work started. They hadn't seen each other since Wednesday night and were missing each other.

Sakura and Syaoran had already had a fight that morning, continuing the last one as soon as they had spotted each other. No one knew what the fight was about, and the others guessed that Sakura and Syaoran didn't either. But both had made a silent agreement that the bickering would stop when they were surfing, both knew each others skills and the opposite was just awesome to watch.

However, Sakura picked the wrong wave to ride, she was up for barely a second before she lost her balance and fell in.

At first Syaoran was worried when she didn't come up, but she finally surfaced, spitting water out, with a bit of…something in her hair.

"Ugh, I think I'm ready to go in now," she said, climbing back on her board. The others agreed and headed in. Sakura shook the sand off of her rash guard. Syaoran had to chuckle at the sight of her.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura huffed as she finished putting her board on the car.

"Nothing, except that you look ridiculous." Syaoran said as he pulled something from her hair. Sakura blushed at the action but fumed at his teasing.

"I hope you look better then this tonight, or you're in the risk of embarrassing all of us," he joked. Sakura was so angry that she didn't even retaliate.

"Come on Tomoyo, we are leaving," she said stonily as the door slammed. Tomoyo glared at Syaoran.

"Bye guys. See you tonight." She hopped in the car and they drove away.

"You know Sakura is going to prove you wrong," Eriol said.

"I hope so," Syaoran whispered.

.

"Oh, that Syaoran really gets on my nerves. I'll show him whose embarrassed to be with who!" Sakura said as she stepped out of the shower. It had been one of the shortest days of work for Sakura, but at the same time it was also the longest. She really wanted to see Syaoran that night, yet she didn't. Tomoyo called it "being in love." She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her self, stepping into the cold hallway.

"Tomoyo, what are you wearing?" she asked as she entered her friend's room. Tomoyo had a few outfits thrown around the room and she was still looking in her closet.

"I was thinking about my purple skirt and white sequin tank," she said. Sakura's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"And the matching purple earrings Eriol gave you?" she chided. Tomoyo blushed.

"Maybe, but I may not wear this outfit at all-"

"Tomoyo, its perfect." Sakura assured her. "But what am I going to wear?!?" she whined. "It has to be something special…" Sakura rambled as they looked through her closet. "Something that will make Syaoran go "wow."" Tomoyo stopped searching and looked up at her friend, eyebrows raised. "Well, not just Syaoran, but other single, attractive men as well," she corrected. "I just want to show him that I can look just as good as any other girl out there!"

"No Sakura, you'll look better!" Tomoyo yelled, holding out an outfit.

.

"Where are they? They're 20 minutes late!" said JimRay, looking around the club. Chris and Jeff had ran off after some girl as soon as they had entered the club, leaving Eriol, Syaoran and JimRay to grab a table and wait for the girls.

"Have you ever known Sakura to not be late?" Syaoran sighed. JimRay shrugged and smoothed out his tasteful yellow Hawaiian shirt.

"I know, I know but I-" he paused.

"You what?" Eriol asked.

"Found them," JimRay breathed. Syaoran looked up and, just like JimRay, his breath locked in his throat.

She was beautiful.

Yes, Tomoyo was a beauty too, in her calf length deep purple skirt and pure white shirt, but Sakura was sublime. Her outfit was simple, yet so perfect for her. She wore a low-cut green shirt that brought out her eyes, but by no means matched them, and a mini-jean skirt. Her hair (with no trace of sea-stuff) was shiny and down in soft waves.

Sakura blushed when she noticed Syaoran staring at her.

'Well, it worked,' she thought to herself. She was feeling pretty smug until she noticed how good Syaoran looked. He wore a black button down shirt, with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned, he also wore green/gray cargo shorts.

"Tomoyo, you're looking radiant tonight," Eriol said, breaking the spell placed on the group.

"Thank you, you're not to shabby yourself," she said commenting on his blue attire and walking over to sit next to him. Sakura walked over and sat next to JimRay and across from Syaoran.

"Nice job Tomoyo," whispered Eriol. "You know green is his favorite color."

"I know." Tomoyo whispered back.

"Where are Chris and Jeff?" Sakura asked, realizing the absence of the two Americans. Syaoran shrugged.

"Who knows. They found some girl and we haven't seen them since."

"Ah," said Sakura knowingly.

JimRay looked over to the silent Syaoran across from him. Syaoran had promised that he would tell Sakura tonight, but JimRay saw no progressment. He looked over at Eriol for support, but found he was engrossed with Tomoyo. So the youngster took a chance.

"Sakura, would you like to dance with me for a while?" he asked. Sakura beamed at him.

"I would love to." JimRay looked over at Syaoran, who was rather mad, and gave him a look that said "hurry up!"

Syaoran watched the two travel to the dance floor.

"I think JimRay was hinting at something," Eriol said. "And don't forget your promise."

"What promise?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry. Would you like to dance?" he asked smoothly. Tomoyo nodded.

"Don't forget," Eriol chided before following Tomoyo.

"I won't! Jeez!" Syaoran grumbled.

The angry Clan leader sat there for a few minutes, thinking over his plans of action until he saw JimRay coming back, but no Sakura.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, well, I took her out expecting you to follow and cut in, but when you didn't I started getting tired. Then, I found this beautiful girl, but I wasn't going to leave Sakura." JimRay shrugged. "A guy came over and asked if he could dance with Sakura- she said that she saw me eyeing this girl so she said sure. The girl's name is Danica, she's buying us drinks!" right as he said this a dark skinned, dark eyed, dark haired beauty came over with drinks.

"Hello," she said with a thick European accent. "JimRay, I brought you your drink, but I didn't get anything for your friend," she added.

"Oh its ok, he was just leaving- weren't you." Syaoran nodded slowly and got up from the table. After a bit of walking he saw Sakura dancing with some snobby-rich looking guy. She looked highly uncomfortable.

"So then me and Davy went out onto my yacht and caught this huge marlin! It was twice the size of me-"

"Really?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Please don't interrupt," the man said as he continued on his droning story that Sakura had no idea what was about. Suddenly she saw Syaoran through the crowd. They locked eyes for a second.

_Help me! _Sakura mouthed to Syaoran as the man made a dance move so that Syaoran was no longer in her line of sight. Sakura thought she might die until she heard a throat being cleared.

"Excuse me, the lady and I are trying to dance," the mystery man said. Syaoran smirked.

"You were trying, she was succeeding+" he said, and Sakura beamed. The man glared. Syaoran glared back as he took Sakura under his arm. Once Sakura was safely secured with him, the young Li let his glare drop.

"I'm sorry sir, but I hope you don't mind if I cut in." the man huffed and turned to walk away. After walking away from the large crowd and a few seconds of dancing Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she smiled. "What can I ever do to repay you?" she said, and to Syaoran it sounded like so much more then she probably meant it.

"Well," he said a new found confidence making its way a forming words. "First you can keep dancing with me." Sakura blushed and looked down.

"That's not going to be a problem." She whispered. "Anything else?" she said and Syaoran could barely hear her.

'Did she know how innocently seductive she could be?' he thought his confidence slowly fading.

"Kiss me." He said just as softly.

She let out a soft gasp, but to Syaoran's surprise stood on her tip-toes and soon he felt her lips on his. Sure he was the one to ask, but it took him by surprise and she pulled away before he could kiss back. Before Sakura could say anything he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her…not to timidly. After awhile, he broke the kiss and looked at the beauty in his arms. She was smiling and had her eyes closed, savoring the moment. Syaoran thought she looked more radiant then ever, and kissed her again.

"Its about time those two got together," Tomoyo giggled as her and Eriol swayed on the dance floor.

.

.

**A/N:** Yattaka! All finished with chpt 3!! I know I know, its about time! But I've got good news! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! No, just kidding- by the end of writing this I have a whole new plot that I'm really excited to work on! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed! I keep trying to remind myself that S+S and the gang are adults, so their relationship and personalities should be adult-like too, but I keep seeing them as younger! Just try and remember because things are going to speed up a bit relationship wise. ~wink wink~ Anywayz, stay tuned for chapter 4!!!

+ the quote belongs to the script writer of "The Mask of Zorro"

Oh and thanks to all that reviewed!

And don't forget to please R+R!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm back!! And as usual, having computer issues. Our wireless connection is sketch so, please be patient! As always thanks soooo much to my reviewers. You guys are a real encouragement! So, I'm hoping stuff will get going in this chapter…but you'll have to read to find out! Oh, check out my profile to see mini sneak-previews of upcoming stories- stories that I'm working on.

Ok, on to the story!! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own CCS!

**Chapter Four.**

Sakura woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. As she opened her eyes, she immediately shut them, not because of the sun- for it was not up yet, but for the lack of the sun.

As soon as she hit the snooze button she heard a knock on her room door. It opened to reveal a slightly more cheerful Tomoyo.

"Sakura, I know its early-"

"Really early." Sakura corrected.

"Ok fine, really early, but you have to get up."

"Why?" groaned Sakura.

"Because you are going on a date with Syaoran!" she said pulling the covers off her friend in an attempt to wake her, but it was not needed.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I'm going to be soooooo late!"

Sakura ran into the shower and jumped in before the water had a chance to warm up.

"Ahhh!" she yelled jumping back out.

Why in the world would Syaoran ask Sakura to wake up at this un-godly hour to go on a date Sakura had no idea, but she had happily complied with her _boyfriend_ at the time.

Sakura finally hopped into the shower when the water got to be the perfect temperature. Sure, Syaoran had asked her to meet her on the beach with all of her gear, but she hadn't taken a shower since last night (the whole gang had gone midnight surfing). She sighed.

The Clan was getting more and more famous by the minute. The five guys being asked to go to every local competition as well as some pretty big ones and the reporters- oh the reporters! No matter where the group went there would be cameras flashing and paparazzi asking questions.

Sure she was nothing less then ecstatic for the group, but this meant that she had less and less alone time with Syaoran.

"It's such a beautiful morning! Don't you think Sakura?" Tomoyo said throwing back Sakura's blinds as Sakura came back into her room. She sweatdropped as she realized that it was still dark outside.

"Errr, I'm sure it will be," Sakura tried. The smile never left Tomoyo's face.

"Well you'd better hurry. Don't want to keep Syaoran waiting!" she sang as she left Sakura alone.

Sakura threw on her green bikini (one of Syaoran's favorites) and a pair of shorts on overtop. She was rummaging around in her closet for her rash guard but it wasn't there. She looked in the wash, but only the one from last night was there. There were a few in the dirty clothes pile, but none clean.

"Tomoyo! Have you seen-" she said running into her best friends room. "Oops, sorry Eriol!" she squeaked as she opened the door to Eriol in Tomoyo's bed. "Umm, Tomoyo, have you seen my rash guard?" she yelled through the closed door.

"Have you looked in the bottom left drawer?" she heard Tomoyo yell back. Sakura went to look, and like Tomoyo had said it was in fact in the left bottom drawer.

"Thanks! I gotta go! I'll be back before work!"

"Bye!" she heard the couple yell.

.

Sakura drove along in the car to the beach where Syaoran had said he wanted to meet her. It was still fairly dark, but the sun was just starting to come up. Sakura blushed at the memory of walking in on Eriol and Tomoyo. It was hard to get used to the fact that sometimes he was there, or she wasn't, for the couple had started going steady a few months ago, however it was long before Syaoran had had the guts so kiss Sakura. Sakura still remembered that night at Club Jake back in April. That had been the first of many, Sakura blushed, but they had tried to take it slow.

She turned the corner and pulled over to the side of the road to park. The beach was an unnamed beach that Syaoran and Sakura had claimed as their secret beach, but Sakura had never been here this early. She pulled behind Syaoran's jeep and pulled her board off her car. Not seeing Syaoran (or his board) she assumed he was already on the sand- or even in the water ahead of her. After she got her things together she started down the dirt trail that lead through a small grove of trees to the beach.

When she got there she saw Syaoran and smiled. He was sitting there on his board by the water and the sun was just starting to be seen. Sakura wished that she had brought her camera.

As if sensing her presence Syaoran turned back to look at her.

"Hey," he said as she walked over and sat next to him. "I was afraid you were going to miss it."

"Miss what?" Sakura asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"The sunrise. I've been coming here for the past week watching it, and I thought you would enjoy it too," he said. Sakura smiled. She loved sunrises, but wasn't really up early enough to watch them. "Come on then," Syaoran said, waking Sakura from her thoughts and standing up.

"But I thought you said we were going to watch the sunrise?"

"We are," he said picking up his board and walking towards the water. "But not from here, out there," he pointed out to sea.

"Oh," Sakura said softly. "Wait for me!" she added when she noticed he was paddling out.

After a few minutes of paddling, they were far enough out not to care about the surf, and they just sat on their boards in the quiet of the ocean, watching the sunrise.

"Wow, this perfect! Thanks for getting me up for this Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I've been coming here often, and I thought you would like it. I wouldn't bring anyone else." He answered. The two blushed.

"So," Sakura said trying to cover up the redness in her cheeks, which was being accented by the rising sun behind her. "Do you and the guys have any plans for today?" Syaoran shrugged,

"No that I know of. Why? You planning something?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No! I just wanted to know…" she trailed off.

"Of course I'll hang out with you Sakura," Syaoran said, picking up the hint that Sakura wasn't sure she should drop. She opened her mouth to protest, but Syaoran interrupted her with a laugh. "You're to predictable, it's written in your face and motions." Sakura pouted, but then leapt off her board onto Syaoran's, making them both fall in the water. When they both surfaced, Syaoran spurted out water, while Sakura continued to splash him. In order to get her to stop, Syaoran pulled her closer.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Hey is for horses," he mumbled as he kissed her. All motion on Sakura's part stopped as she focused solely on him. Syaoran smiled inwardly at how she could tame him and he her.

After a few moments of tenderness, Syaoran broke away to see a smiling Sakura.

"Now, why don't we go get dry- and warm," he said pointing out her shivers, "and I'll make us some breakfast." Sakura nodded and they both climbed back on their boards, and started back inland.

.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran presented her breakfast.

"Today's special is the House Blueberry Pancakes for the lovely lady, accompanied by some warm hot cocoa." He said, placing a plate in front of his girlfriend and himself.

"Why thank you!" Sakura said in return, and the talking dimmed, all focus on the yummy food in front of them.

Syaoran smiled. He loved doting on Sakura, and the fact that she couldn't cook to save her life, and he was a chef made it all the easier. And she loved everything he made, he wasn't sure if she liked the food, or the fact that he had made it for her, but with either of those thoughts, he smiled wider.

After cleaning up the pancakes Syaoran's cell phone started ringing. It was JimRay.

"Hey Syaoran! Is Sakura there?" he asked. Syaoran blushed at the knowledge that everyone knew they were always together.

"Umm, ya. You wanna talk to her?"

"No that's fine," JimRay began and Syaoran heard a "Hey Sakura!" from the background, knowing it was Chris. "We were just passing through town and noticed that there's a fair in town. The gang thought it would be an awesome thing to do today. You want in?"

Syaoran relayed the message to Sakura and her eyes lit up at the thought.

"I take that as a yes." He said playfully to her and she nodded frantically. "Sure," he said back into the phone. "What time do you want to meet? 1:00? We'll be there. Alright, bye." He closed his phone with a click.

"I haven't been to a fair since before I moved here!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Syaoran watched as she drabbled on about her last experience, but her words never reached his ears. He was too focused on _her_.

He loved how she always got excited about the littlest things. She was bold, cheerful, and loving towards everyone. The simplest things made her happy.

In the middle of her story Syaoran spun her around a kissed her. Her talking ceased and she was all his.

When they broke apart it took a while for her eyes to flutter open.

"What was that for?" she said softly, but her smile was apparent.

"You." he said just as quiet. Sakura gave him an adoring smile and kissed him again. "Come on," he said as it started to heat up. "We still have a few hours before we have to go." And lead her into his bedroom.

.

The fair was a mass of people, rides, and balloons. So much of them in fact that it made the atmosphere a crazy jumble.

Sakura loved all of it.

"Oh! I want to go on the roller coasters! The merry-go-round! The water slides! And look!" Sakura cried, pointing in the air. "There's a Ferris wheel! Can we go on it? Please?" she pleaded to Syaoran.

"We can go on all of them Sakura," Tomoyo said, her arm through Eriol's.

Chris and Jeff were together, always and forever scoping out girls, and JimRay was alone. The girl he had met at Club Jake (Danica) was meeting him at her house later. Though she was much older then him, they had hit it off.

"I'd say we go over to the water park first." Jeff said.

"And then we can play games while we dry off," Chris added. The others looked at each other and agreed.

"Sounds good," Eriol said as he nodded.

The first ride they came upon was the water slide. A giant slide which you slid down on your but through banked turns and spirals on your butt.

JimRay went down first, yelling all the way. Sakura went ahead, cutting in front a group of girls that were "oh-ing and ah-ing' at the Clan. Syaoran smiled and went up to her before she went down.

"Lets go together." He said, putting Sakura in between his legs. Sakura blushed madly at the position, but didn't protest.

After sliding down thousands of times, the group headed over to the games, where Chris and Jeff started their woman search.

"Why don't you let women find you?" Tomoyo suggested after awhile of hunting and put downs. The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Without saying another thing, continued their search. A confused Tomoyo looked at the others and Sakura shrugged with a smile.

JimRay clapped his hands together.

"Well guys, I must leave you," he said dramatically, but his demeanor changing as he added, "Wish me luck!"

""Good luck!"" the remaining members yelled as he walked away.

They proceeded to play a few games, spending a few bucks here and there, the boys determined to win their girlfriends a stuffed animal.

They came across a balloon dart game and Sakura saw a wolf stuffed animal. Syaoran noticed his girlfriend's interest in the animal and pushed back his pretend sleeves and handed the tender some money. But he wasn't successful.

Frowning he turned to Sakura, "Sorry. You want me to-"

"Can I try?" she interrupted.

"Sure," he answered handing her $2. After picking up her darts, she aimed and hit every target. Five balloons burst with a 'pop!'

"Way to go little miss!" the tender said, handing her the stuffed wolf to her delight. "Congratz!"

Sakura hugged the wolf with joy as Syaoran chuckled in the background.

Suddenly she turned to him.

"Here." She said, handing him the wolf. Syaoran stopped chuckling and looked at her curiously. Sakura looked at him expectantly, and Eriol watched silently from the background. Syaoran took the wolf from her. "I know you're supposed to win it for me, but I thought-"

"No, I-I," Syaoran broke into a grin. "I love it. Thank you Sakura." He swept her into a kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered into her ear, "You don't know how much this one stuffed animal means to me. No one has ever done something this nice for me. Thank you Sakura." Sakura blushed and beamed at her fellow surfer as they took each other's hands in theirs.

Next, they headed towards the roller coaster.

"I've never been on one," Eriol confessed to the group.

""Really?"" Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo gasped together. Eriol nodded.

"That's ok, I'll take you if you want to go," Tomoyo said encouragingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of." She added.

"Its not that I'm afraid!" Eriol defended, but he knew Tomoyo was only playing around.

"When I lived in Japan my dad used to take me on tons of roller coasters! We'd even go out of our way to go to theme parks!" Sakura said.

"Well then, lets go!" Syaoran said and they made their way in line.

Sakura and Syaoran got the first car, without much wait, and Tomoyo and Eriol were right behind them. When the car pulled up at the station, and after a little hesitation from Eriol, they climbed in and strapped themselves.

It was a blast. There were a few loopy loops and corkscrews, but overall it was an easy ride. When they got off, they couldn't stop talking about the rides excitements.

"Hey look! There was a hidden camera somewhere! And look- there's our picture." Tomoyo said pointing at the screen.

Sakura was smiling with her hair blowing in the wind with Syaoran besides her, but he wasn't looking straight ahead, he was looking at her. While behind him Eriol had his hands over his eyes with an also smiling Tomoyo next to him. Sakura bought a 5x11 picture, Tomoyo a key chain and the boys got a magnet.

"I think we have to go on this ride a few more times!" Sakura said.

"Or at least until Eriol can keep his eyes open," Syaoran joked.

By the time they were tired of the roller coaster it was getting dark.

"Wow, I think I've had enough fun to last me a little while," sighed Tomoyo.

"We're not done yet! We still have one more ride," Sakura said and pointed upwards, "The ferris wheel!"

It was that perfectly romantic moment that girls only dream about, and Syaoran knew it. Each couple had decided to go in their own car, and Syaoran was living it up just being alone with the lithe beauty in his arms.

Shivering a little at the height of the car and the night surrounding them, Sakura took the chance to scoot a little closer to Syaoran.

"Isn't the view beautiful from up here?" she whispered. When no response came she turned her head.

"Syao?" she said, blushing as she noticed his focus was on her.

"You're right, it is beautiful," he said not taking his eyes off her. Blushing even deeper she playfully swatted him.

"You're not even looking!" however, her chides melted away as she caught his eyes and kissed him.

After a few enchanting moments, she broke the kiss. Without opening her eyes she asked,

"Is the trip to Kauai really off?" Syaoran cupped her cheek in his hand,

"Not yet, I'll find a way to go on this trip with you. I want to be with you just as badly." Kissing her again he added, "Don't worry."

She nodded and snuggled closer.

That night Sakura followed Syaoran home, and for the first time- she didn't leave.

The four had met up with Chris and Jeff before leaving the fair. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone back to the girls' apartment, while the other four filled up Syaoran's car and drove home. They reached the guys house to find JimRay already home, watching TV. Tiredly, Sakura had to put a rain check on finding out about JimRay's night. The excited JimRay wasn't phased a bit, and told her it was no problem, saying he could let her know tomorrow morning, and winking at Syaoran as they headed into his room.

Syaoran had a full bed, so the two of them fit with no problem, but just the right amount of snugness. Sakura yawned and Syaoran chuckled as he tucked her in, under the covers.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said as he climbed into bed with her. Sakura made an inaudible noise as she snuggled deep into his chest, already half way asleep.

"Night Syao." She sighed.

The surfer lay there for a few minutes, content with watching her sleep in his arms.

.

Syaoran woke up to something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sakura's body partly on top of his, still off in sleepy land. He smiled as he remembered the day before and her following him home. Even though the two of them had been to tired to do anything, he really enjoyed having her with him for an entire 24 hours.

Careful not to wake her, he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done, she was still asleep.

Even though it was a Monday, neither Sakura nor Syaoran had to go to work very early. Syaoran's shift didn't start until lunchtime at the restaurant, and Sakura didn't have to go into work until 9.

Syaoran looked at the clock, it was only 6:30.

He went into his living room to find JimRay still asleep on the couch and the blondes watching tv from the kitchen table.

"Morning guys," Syaoran said as he got some milk from the fridge.

""Morning."" The boys said. After a second, and when the commercials came on, they seemed to realize he was there.

"Syaoran!" Jeff exclaimed.

"What?!" Syaoran yelled, a little startled.

"We found a way to get you to Kauai!" Chris said.

"Get me to Kauai?"

"Well, you and Eriol."

Syaoran was puzzled and let them continue.

"Well," started Chris. "We met these girls last night at the fair."

"They were twins!" added Jeff.

"And they want us to go to their 'summer cabin' the same week we wanted to go to Kauai."

"And we're totally stoked to go, I mean, they're twins!"

Still puzzled Syaoran edged them to continue.

"So, we'll as Mrs. A for a few days off, but then come back."

"When we come back, you can go to Kauai with Sakura!" Chris said.

"Mrs. A can't have this many people gone, so we thought we'd be nice and let the two love-birds go with their chicks!" Jeff explained once more.

"Really? Asked Syaoran, thinking it was a great idea. "Wait, what about JimRay?"

"Psh," said Jeff. "With his new European girl, he'll be fine."

Chris smiled, "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" came a new voice from the doorway. Syaoran turned around and saw a sleepy-eyed Sakura standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

'A week of sleeping with her, all to myself? How can I say no?' Smiling and going over to the green eyed beauty he turned back to the boys.

"Lets just hope that Amelia says yes!"

The blondes high-fived and walked back into their room, scheming something else.

"Yes to what?" a still confused Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later," Syaoran said with a kiss. "Now, how did you sleep last night?"

"Great." Sakura said with a grin and he led her back into take a shower.

.

After dropping off Sakura at work and doing some mindless things, and picking up the rest of the guys, Syaoran was now grilling steak and thinking about what Chris and Jeff had proposed.

There was only one way to find out if it was going to work.

After their shifts were over Syaoran pulled Eriol away before getting in the car and explained what Chris and Jeff had said.

"Just me and Sakura, and you and Tomoyo- for an entire week at the least." Eriol pondered a moment, but then realized that there was nothing to ponder about.

"What are we waiting for?! Lets go ask Amelia." Syaoran nodded and they went in search of their employer.

"Hmmm. So you want Abe to take over for you Syaoran. And what about you Eriol?" Amelia pondered their plan out loud.

"Chris or Jeff said they'd be willing to take over for me for a while." Eriol gave.

"Well…" Amelia began, and the two boys looked hopeful. "You won't get paid while you're gone, but I think that I'll be able to handle one chef and one waiter gone for a little while." Before the boys could celebrate she added, "Nine days tops! If you come back a minute late- you both are fired!"

"Thank you Amelia!" Eriol said. Syaoran smiled at her attempt at coldness. She was too much of the motherly type, though he did take her threat seriously.

Later that night he called Sakura and Tomoyo to tell them to keep the four plane tickets.

Sakura screamed with glee and Eriol had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"In three days- Kauai, here we come!"

.

.

A/N:

Hope you liked it. Were getting to the good part, slowly (my bad) but surely! Happy summer!

~Ami


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well, (as you've noticed) I'm back with another chapter of Surfer's! I'm kinda anxious to get this story done, because I have a lot more fics that I think you'll like better! So, if this one doesn't…quite…flow, aka the time doesn't seem like real life… you know what, never mind. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!

**Oh**- and I haven't been paying attention of how much time has passed since the beginning of the story so I'll just put it here: Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating for about 7 months, and Sakura and Syaoran about 6. If it doesn't make sense, too bad, its my story!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, but some characters are mine (JimRay).

**Chapter Five.**

Three days later…

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you!" Tomoyo yelled from the kitchen.

"Awe man Tomoyo! Why did I have to get sick the week we're supposed to leave for Kauai?" Sakura whined as she sneezed again. Tomoyo walked in carrying a cup of tea and handed it to the miserable girl. Sakura mumbled a 'Thank you.'

"Its ok Sakura, Eriol was able to change our flights to next week, and all of our schedules managed to be able to change! We just want you to get better!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, putting on her coat.

"But I wanted to go today!"

Tomoyo just smiled. "Syaoran should be here in a few minutes, as long as Amelia isn't keeping him for a second shift. I have to go to the office, but I'll be back later tonight."

"Tomoyo, you can go home with Eriol if you want. I'm sure Syaoran will be fine taking care of me." Sakura said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, maybe. You need your rest to get better!" she answered with a wink. Tomoyo checked her watch. "Oh! Well, I need to go! Feel better!" and she was out the door.

Sakura sneezed.

.

"Alright guys! I'll see you tomorrow! Abe, you got everything under control?" Syaoran asked, taking off his apron and getting ready to leave the kitchen for the day.

"Yeah, go ahead. I hope Sakura is feeling better." Abe answered.

"Me too!" Syaoran jumped into his jeep, while the others jumped into their second car. Syaoran's family was, for lack of a better word, slightly rich, so Syaoran had bought a car when arriving on the island, his jeep. Eriol's parents had sent him a car, also being slightly rich, and JimRay's parents had given him theirs when he got his license. Sometimes having 3 cars for 5 people was hard, but it working well on saving gas.

Syaoran turned into Sakura and Tomoyo's driveway around dinner time. He fumbled with the key Sakura had given him, but finally made it into the apartment.

"Hello?" he called. He knew Sakura was here, she had gotten sick a few days ago with the flu, thankfully her fever had gone down yesterday, but she still had a nasty cold. Syaoran set down his things and went through the house. He found Sakura on her bed, fast asleep and smiled.

He sat down next to her and stroked her bangs out of her face. He would never tire of her beauty and presence.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he whispered as he tried to wake her gently. She stirred and her eyes flittered open.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"I brought you dinner," Syaoran said. "Chicken noodle soup!"

Sakura sat up and smiled.

"Thank y- Ahhh-choo!" she sneezed again. Syaoran handed her a tissue and chuckled.

"Come on, lets get you fed," he said as he helped her to the kitchen.

After dinner, Syaoran made her take her medicine, although she put up a valiant fight, and together the lovers sat down and watched a movie.

Almost at the end of The Princess Bride (A/N: which also doesn't belong to me), Syaoran looked down an saw that his angel, was once again, asleep.

He made the move to leave, when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Stay with me tonight." Sakura said sleepily. "I promise I won't get you sick." Syaoran chuckled again.

"Even if you did, it would be worth it." He replied and snuggled back with his beauty.

.

Five more days later… (Friday)

"All packed Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled from her room.

"Almost!" Sakura replied. "I just…can't…find my rash guard!"

"Did you check the bottom left drawer?" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yeah! Its not there this time!" Sakura said, searching desperately. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's Syaoran and Eriol!" Tomoyo cried. "I'll get it, you better hurry up Sakura, or we'll miss the plane!"

"Argh! Where are you!" Sakura shouted frustrated.

"Hey Sakura, you left this at my house the other night," Syaoran said handing Sakura her rash guard. Sakura smiled and kissed her boyfriend, none too lightly. Slightly dazed Syaoran asked,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Now I am. Lets go!"

The ride to the airport was one of giggles and excitement. JimRay had offered to take them and drop them off, so they didn't have to pay for leaving their car overnight…and also so he himself could have a car.

"Now, Chris and Jeff should be home by Monday, but if I know those two, it might be Tuesday. You know the rules of the house, we just want it clean." Syaoran said.

"We'll be back in eight days, so that's next Saturday. Here are Sakura and Tomoyo's cell numbers, and the number to the hotel we'll be staying at. Anything else?" Eriol finished.

"Don't think so." JimRay answered, taking the list of numbers. "Don't worry guys, and have a good time!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo yelled as they headed into the gate.

"Bye JimRay!" Sakura waved.

Syaoran's parents, rich parents, had sent some money for their son and nephew (Eriol) so Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves seated first class on the hour and a half flight to Kaua'i.

It was late in the afternoon, so the group had decided that the surfing would wait until Saturday. Today they would have an easy day of flying and resting.

The ride was short, and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol never tired as Sakura excitedly pointed out everything she thought needed pointing out after Syaoran had switched and given her the window seat.

Syaoran loved how Sakura was excited about everything. When she turned back around to tell him what she was seeing, he put his face close to hers and kissed her.

She smiled the smile he knew was just for him, and snuggled as close as the plane's seats would let her.

Syaoran loved the way he fit with him, he loved her grace and he loved the fact that through her personality and skill, she was his equal. He loved her eyes, he loved her, wait. He loved her. He loved her?

"Oh my God," Syaoran whispered out loud. Sakura brought her head up.

"What?" she asked. He looked down at her. Her green eyes were wide with curiosity and her soft skin was aglow in the light of the planes. He did love her!

"I-" he started to say. Sakura blinked. "I just remembered I left something at home. But its not important." He said quickly. He could see Sakura's eye brows come together in a frown.

"Oh," she said and snuggled back in and soon fell asleep.

Syaoran sighed a breath of relief. He couldn't tell her now.

The plane landed a little later and the group was greeted with flowers and leis along with all the other tourists. They got their baggage with no trouble, but since their surf boards were oversized, they had to wait another 20 minutes to get them.

After their boards were claimed, Eriol led them to the car rental kiosk, where they rented a Honda Pilot, so the four of them could fit comfortably with their boards and their gear.

The other three then elected Eriol to be the driver, because he would probably be the best one to navigate to were it was.

They were staying on the East side of the island, at Poipu Beach, though the Bonsai Pipeline was at the North end (hence Northshore).

By the time they reached their hotel, they were all dead tired. Though the rides hadn't been very long, it had been a really relaxing day and the plane rides had really gotten to them. The group completely ignored the tourist activities such as the luaus, the dancing and the fire throwing and had gone straight to bed.

.

The next morning Sakura was surprised to find herself alone in bed. For the life of her she couldn't remember who she had gone to sleep with the night before, but either Tomoyo or Syaoran should still be here. Especially since the clock read 7:32 am. She quickly got up and was greeted by chilly air as opposed to warm blankets. She looked around. The room wasn't anything fancy, a queen sized bed, a table and some chairs in the far corner, and a nice sliding glass door. The sliding glass door was open a bit, which was where most of the cold air was coming from. She stood up and threw on a sweater that was laying on the chair next to the bed, and walked towards the door.

Syaoran liked the night. He had always found it comforting when things weren't going as he planned, or if he just needed to think.

He had woken up for some reason a little before 7:00 that morning, his mind a jumbled mess. That's when he remembered the conclusion he had come to on the plane ride there.

He was in love.

Which was ridiculous. Li Syaoran never fell in love, or at least, he had never before.

Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist and a head pressing against his back. The object of his thoughts had come to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sakura asked, her voice a little muffled from being pressed against him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he said, turning to hold her close. She was cold. "Come on, I think that if you snuggle me, I can go back to sleep for a little while longer." He said. Usually this would've been very uncharacteristic of him, but Sakura brought out his warm and fuzzy side.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to have to save your ass tomorrow." She said smirking.

.

A rooster crowed and Syaoran shoved his head under the pillow.

It crowed again.

"Make it stop!" he cried. It crowed again and he heard giggling from the other side of the room. He opened his eyes just to find Sakura slipping on her bikini bottoms.

Why hadn't he opened his eyes sooner?! But that little inch of skin was enough to wake him up.

After a full nights sleep, his youthful 20-something hormones were kicking in. Suddenly, he was kissing her full on.

"Syao-kiss-what are you-kiss- doing?" Sakura giggled between onslaughts. He paused.

"Sakura, have you noticed? We are alone! Finally alone! JimRay cannot barge in on us!" he said, kissing her again before she had a chance to respond. She giggled, but then rapidly found herself on the bed, Syaoran on top of her. She turned serious as he began to pull on the strings that held her bikini top on.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, its 9:00! Are you ready for breakfast yet?" they hear Tomoyo out the door. Sakura looked at Syaoran who frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Sakura yelled, tying her suit back on.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran started to say, acting a bit nervous. "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked, pulling on shorts and a rash guard.

"I well, I umm, you see, I think I lo-"

"You guys coming or what?!" yelled an impatient Tomoyo.

"Come on Syaoran, you can tell me on the way," Sakura said grabbing him and heading out the door. Syaoran sighed again.

After eating cereal at the hotel's Continental Breakfast, the group headed outside to their car. Upon opening the door however, they were greeted by tons of camera flashes and news reporters. Syaoran and Eriol held their girlfriends' hands and lead them through the crowd.

"Li Syaoran, what has brought you to Kauai?" one asked.

"Syaoran, Eriol, where is the rest of the Clan?"

"Who are these lovely ladies with you?"

"There is a rumor of a storm coming through? Does the promise of 12-15 foot waves scare or excite you?"

Syaoran and Eriol, not wanting publicity, just walked past without so much of a look for the paparazzi. Tomoyo and Sakura looked in wonder and tried to keep up.

After safely getting in the car, Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"How did they know we were here?" she asked.

"Beats me." Eriol shrugged. "It just comes to being famous, we're pretty used to it, sorry you guys had to experience it as well." The girls shrugged.

"I didn't know of a storm coming in," Sakura said.

"Me neither," added Tomoyo. "I hope it doesn't rain the whole time."

"It'll cause some big swells, that's for sure," Syaoran said, thinking of the 12-15 feet waves.

.

A little while later, Sakura sat on her board, closing her eyes and just loving the feeling of the waves carrying her up and down gently.

"You want the next set?" Tomoyo asked. She had tried to just film her friends earlier, but decided she was no match for the hungry paparazzi.

"Sure," Sakura said opening her eyes. It was pretty hard to concentrate on her surfing, knowing that all the cameras were on her. Sakura really wasn't big on being the center of attention. She tried to leave that to her boyfriend.

Sakura turned her thoughts and head towards Syaoran. He was paddling back up from yet another terrific ride. The water gleamed off his body and his muscles flexed with each stroke he took. He dove under a wave, and when he came back up, it was like a sappy romance movie as he shook his hair dry.

Sakura loved the way he moved. Whether it was in water, with her, or just walking around. She loved the way he felt, those muscles that could be strong or tender when need be. She loved his eyes, his hands, she just loved him!

This didn't surprise Sakura. She had known she was falling in love with him the day Tomoyo had teased her about their relationship awhile ago. However, she was surprised that she was admitting it to herself.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura almost fell off her board in shock. Syaoran grabbed her in enough time though, and started laughing. "You must have been in some deep thought there. What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," she replied casually. Syaoran blinked, completely caught off guard.

.

At the club, they had managed to lose most of the paparazzi, and the others pretty much left them alone. Syaoran was on his third beer, trying to stop thinking about how tight Sakura's shirt was and how they were going to be alone later that night. After swigging the last swallow of Stella's, he decided that he had to be close to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked and Sakura smiled. He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

It was crowded, which made Syaoran happy. He grabbed Sakura's waist and brought it towards him, holding her close. Soon, he felt a little perspiration on the back of his neck, at their grinding motions.

.

Jennifer looked around the bar. A tourist from New York, she was looking for a good time, no strings attached. Then her eyes caught the sight of a hunk of a man. Strong muscles, messy auburn hair and a nice butt. Though he was dancing with another girl, it wasn't anything Jennifer's long legs, barely there skirt and thick red hair couldn't handle. She made her way towards him.

At first Syaoran was so engulfed in Sakura, that he didn't feel the other being to his backside. But when Sakura faltered and frowned he definitely felt someone trying to dance with him. He turned around and was met with a red head, looking suggestively towards him.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to dance with my girlfriend," he said and turned back to Sakura.

"Oh come on," she said, trying to show him all her "ass"ets and getting even closer to him. "You know you want me. Ditch the girl and have the night you couldn't have with me." Syaoran turned around and gently pushed her an arms length away.

"I love her, not you so back off!" he said forcefully. The girl frowned and left the dance stage.

Syaoran turned back towards Sakura, not noticing her surprised face.

"Jeez, women these days, I-" He looked up finding Sakura starring at him incredulously. "What?" he asked.

"You really love me?" she asked quietly. Syaoran froze, remembering what he had said to the red head. At first he didn't know what to say, but then he realized that it wasn't rejection in her eyes, it was love as well. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I love you." Sakura smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen her give.

"I love you too," she answered back. He kissed her happily, but it became heated quickly. He felt Sakura's bare leg brush against his as she got closer for balance, her body pressing against his.

"What would you say to getting out of here?" he asked between kisses. She only nodded. As they left the bar, Syaoran tossed Eriol a look and they walked out the door.

The walk to the hotel room was only a few blocks, but it still wasn't fast enough for the two. Before they made it to their room Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and turned her towards him, locking her lips with his. Sakura kissed him back with all the force he was giving her. Stumbling down the hallway, trying not to break their connection Syaoran slammed Sakura gently into their door, pushing her a little higher. She fumbled for the room key in his back pocket. It took three times to open the door.

Once inside their clothes seemed to come off faster then a speeding bullet. Soon all that was left were a few undergarments. This time it was Sakura who knocked Syaoran onto the bed, and soon after the pair was completely naked, the only things whispered were reminders of the "I love yous" they had confessed earlier.

Syaoran felt his loins harden and realized that he wanted her. Carried away completely, he voiced it to her. Sakura froze and Syaoran realized his mistake until she whispered.

"I want you too." Syaoran looked down at her, damn he was in love with the girl.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you." But Sakura just smiled and brought his lips down to her own.

"I'm positive."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ah, summer time was here again and how I wish I could go surfing AND meet a really hot, super-awesome-nice guy like Syaoran!

Well, at least I'll get the surfing part in!

So, how did everyone like the last chapter? *blush *

I'm sure Syao and Sakura did!! *cough cough * Ummmm, anyway.

On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me, nor shall it ever, unless I become SUPER rich and pay Clamp to at least write something else for me. But don't worry, that will NEVER happen.

**Chapter Six.**

The rest of the trip has gone by pretty normally. At the end of their week trip, the promised storm had seemed to pass Kauai completely, and head over to their home island of Oahu. Which was perfect for the group, there they could at least enjoy the storm in their own secret coves without the media making headlines every time they crashed and burned.

However great the storm was though, Sakura hated thunder. And one particular crash woke her up at 1:00 in the morning, making her sit up in bed with a fright. Sakura looked around the room, forgetting where she was. The room was slightly masculine, so definitely not hers. But when her eyes settled on the form of Syaoran, she calmed a bit.

CRASH!

This sent Sakura diving under the covers and holding a now awake Syaoran.

"Shhhhh, its ok, its just electricity," he said, trying to comfort her. She nodded. "It'll pass, and just think of the great waves we'll be on tomorrow morning!" Sakura smiled, but unlike Syaoran, she wasn't in the mood to be thinking about surfing. But Syaoran hugged her close, and she slowly, very slowly, fell back into sleep.

.

Tomoyo shivered as the wind violently shook her form as she stood on the beach. The news was right for once, and the storm had only seemed to grow, making the waves a perfect playground for Sakura and The Clan. Tomoyo had decided to sit this one out.

Sakura was a much better athlete then she was. When they had first become friends, Sakura had already been surfing for a few years. But after many weeks of explaining the freeness she felt, Sakura had finally gotten Tomoyo to try it.

Though she wasn't naturally amazing at it like Sakura was, she really did like the feeling it gave her. She ended up getting pretty good with the help of her amazing coach Sakura, and got even better with Eriol's latest help. But for days like this, she traded in her board for her camera, for filming was her great love. Tomoyo watched as Sakura's graceful pink form took to the wave, it was a perfect shot.

"Who is she?" Tomoyo heard someone ask behind her, reminding her that she was not alone. More then a few paparazzi surrounded her, watching the Clan, and now Sakura, on the waves.

"I heard her name is Sakura, she's Li's new girlfriend." Someone else said.

"New? More like only," someone commented.

"She's almost good enough on her own," a male said. "I wonder how the Clan likes having a female on their team." Tomoyo smirked.

"Man Sakura, that was an awesome ride!" yelled Chris as he gave the girl a double high five. Sakura blushed.

"Thanks," she answered. "I don't know how you guys do it though, it takes everything I have not to have those cameras take my concentration."

The guys shrugged.

"Just used to it I guess," JimRay said. "I call next one!" he yelled and paddled away.

Sakura laughed, but then frowned a bit, a little nausea surfacing. It didn't get past Syaoran.

"Everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I just don't feel really great," she said.

"It's getting late anyway, why don't we head inside?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, but shook her head in a negative.

"No, I'll just go in. This is a great set and who knows how long it'll last," she said. But Syaoran was persistent and the boys added that they were getting tired anyway. Sakura knew that Syaoran was a keeper.

As they headed onto land, all the paparazzi started to leave, but one man stayed.

"Syaoran Li?" he asked, coming up to the group. Syaoran stopped and turned to the man.

"Yeah, that's me," he answered.

"My name is Michael Woodland, I am a representative of Quicksilver. We've been watching you for awhile now, and would like it if you came a surfed for us." He said, holding out a card.

"You mean, like a sponsorship?" Syaoran asked, without taking the card.

"We know you have a reputation for turning down sponsors, but we're hoping that you'll consider ours," he said again. "Please, take it." He said referring to his card again. Syaoran took the card and nodded.

"Nice to talk to you," he said. "Please feel free to call us at anytime." Then his bowed his head to Sakura, Tomoyo and the others before leaving.

.

Sakura was resting on Syaoran's bare chest in bed later that night, as he twirled the card in his fingers.

"Syaoran, why do you turn down sponsors? With the money, you could keep surfing the rest of your life and doing the things you love to do," Sakura asked, breaking Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"I came to Hawaii because I wanted freedom," Syaoran said, then paused. "My home back in China was very bonding. I was always on a strict schedule, always had to do what others told me. So when I found surfing, I felt amazingly free and never went back." He looked at the card. "If I get sponsored I have to go places they want me to go, do events and ride waves that they want. And if I'm no good, they drop me like that."

Sakura hugged Syaoran, she had never heard him talk of his life before Hawaii. She knew that he had grown up in Hong Kong, China, but that was it. As for parents and siblings, she didn't know, and she had never pushed. Syaoran had actually met her father once in the past 7 months that they had been dating when Fujitaka had come to visit her for a weekend. They had taken a liking to each other instantly and got a long great.

"But," Syaoran started again, shaking Sakura out of her revere. "I don't want to work at Amelia's the rest of my life and I'm running out of chances." He turned around and kissed Sakura.

The next morning Syaoran's alarm clock seemed to go off way too early. He mumbled, leaned over and hit the snooze button. The pair laid in bed, unmoving for a few moments.

"I don't want it to be Monday," Sakura groaned, snuggling up to her boyfriend. He smiled and gladly pulled her to him.

"Me neither, but we should get up." Sakura nodded and stretched out. Then she froze and ran to the bathroom. Syaoran stuck his head out of his closet in worry.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" he said, walking over to the bathroom. He didn't get a response until she came out, looking slightly pale.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling weird lately," she answered. Syaoran grabbed her wrist gently and put a hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he mumbled. "Sakura, I think you should go see a doctor, you haven't been feeling well for days." Sakura shook her head no.

"I'm ok, or I will be. Its probably nothing." Syaoran gave her a look. "Fine, if it keeps up I will go to a doctor." Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Syaoran let her go and kissed her forehead, and went back to getting changed.

Besides a nauseating feeling during breakfast, Sakura felt fine the rest of the day. At the end of the day, she told Syaoran that she had been fine, and he didn't push the subject, happy that everything was seemingly ok.

But the next morning everything happened again. Sakura woke up to find herself sick, but then she was fine.

After a few more days of this Syaoran made Sakura a doctor's appointment.

"Syaoran, its just in the mornings. I don't think its life threatening, and if it is, then only to my morning-personality." She said joking, Syaoran didn't smile.

"I set up an appointment for you tomorrow," he said, handing her a sticky note. On the sticky note was the time, place and doctors name. "Just go, and make sure you are ok." Sakura sighed.

"I love you," he said, leaving her to go take a shower.

"I love you too," she grumbled.

When Syaoran was out of the shower, Sakura had already left. He walked into his room and got changed. He was on for late duty tonight, as Abe was adjusting to normal times, instead of just trainee.

Shaking his wet bangs from his face, he went out into his living room. It was always so quiet when Sakura wasn't there. Syaoran already missed her bright smiling face that lit up the room when she was there. He sighed as he opened the refrigerator door. He was getting used to having her around all the time.

"What was the sigh for?" a voice said from behind him. Syaoran stopped pouring his orange juice to find the source of the voice.

Eriol was sitting on the couch reading, his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.

"Nothing," Syaoran grumbled before gulping his drink down. Eriol smirked and set aside his reading material.

"Come on, I know you know I know you better then that." Syaoran blinked.

"What?" Eriol got up.

"We've been cousins since we were born, not having a choice. But we've also been friends since then too. You're thinking about that Quicksilver offer. And a certain brown haired beauty."

Syaoran put his glass in the sink, not at all surprised that Eriol could read his thoughts so easily. After a few minutes of silence, and Syaoran starring intently at the light fixture above the kitchen he spoke, almost scaring Eriol.

"I love her. Even though we've only been together for eight months, I can't see myself without her. And frankly that scares me. I've been by myself for so long, I'm just not sure of myself…" Eriol just listened. "I don't want to screw anything up." Syaoran whispered.

"Sakura is just as much in love with you as you are with her. It would take something huge to mess this one up."

Syaoran nodded and made his way back to his room. He picked up Michael Woodland's card and sat on his bed, which Sakura had made before she left.

He had better make a decision pretty soon.

.

Syaoran was nervous.

It had been 4 _entire_ days since he had seen or heard from Sakura.

He had called her cell phone, he had called her house phone, and he had called Tomoyo's phone.

Only Tomoyo had answered, and confirmed that she had seen her, but not much.

At least she was alive, one worry down.

Which only gave way to another one- he had done something wrong. Eriol had said that it would take something big, that Sakura was in love with him too, but what had he done?!?

Syaoran sighed, as he flipped a burger on the grill at Amelia's.

He just didn't know what he had done.

And on top of that he had the possible sponsorship on his mind all the time. He hadn't told anyone of the possibility, he had wanted to talk it over to Sakura first. But she had been completely unreachable.

"Syaoran!!" he heard someone yell, bringing him from his thoughts.

"What?!" he asked, clearly annoyed. Eriol's face looked back at him, pointing to the grill.

"Your burger is burning!"

"Crap!" Syaoran yelled, flipping it speedily, but it was no use, it was already burnt. Syaoran sighed, "Hopefully this isn't a metaphor for my relationship." Eriol looked on as his best friend sauntered off.

.

Tomoyo waited underneath the street lamp later that night. Eriol had said he would meet her outside her house at 10. It was 10:15. Suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol's jeep came around the corner. Tomoyo opened the door and got in as the car slowed down.

"What's going on?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo was taken aback.  
"What do you mean?"

"Sakura hasn't called Syaoran in days and he's completely beating himself up for it. And I don't know anymore then he does on what could have happened. You are Sakura's best friend," Tomoyo looked down, "and I'm asking you, what happened?"

.

A buzzing sound woke up the Chinese surf prodigy a day later. He had the lunch and dinner shift that day, and wasn't expecting to be up for another few hours. His arm lazily searched for the vibrating cell phone somewhere atop his dresser as he pulled his head from the covers. He opened it, blurry eyes struggling to make out the name on the caller ID. His mind did a double take. It read: Sakura.

With tremendous speed he pressed the button and almost yelled, "Hello?!" The other line was silent, but before he could ask 'Hello?' again, Sakura's voice came on.

"Hey. I'm sorry I haven't called in the last few days," she said, sounding unusually quiet.

"I have to admit, I've been really worried. What happened? Are you ok?" Syaoran asked.

"I…I have to talk to you," was the reply. Syaoran noticed briefly how she avoided the question.

"Sure, when do you want to meet? I get off of work at 8." He grimaced, God, it sounded so informal.

"Tomoyo won't be home tonight, so my place is probably best."

"Alright, I'll swing by your place right after work," Syaoran said, hoping that the mood would lighten in some way.

"I-" she seemed to hesitate, "I'll see you here." And the line was dead.

"She's going to break up with me." Syaoran exclaimed somberly in the kitchen later that night.

"She's not going to break up with you," JimRay reassured him as they prepared an order.

"You don't know what she sounded like," Syaoran said distressed.

"Eriol," JimRay yelled as Eriol entered the kitchen to pick it up. "Tell Syao here that Sakura is not breaking up with him tonight!" Eriol looked up at Syaoran.

"She's not breaking up with you," he said.

"Well you sound reassured." Syaoran said accusingly. Then he paused, "You talked to Tomoyo didn't you?!" he said, pointing his spatula at the blue haired man. Eriol shrugged.

"She didn't tell me the whole story. But she did tell me to tell you that Sakura loves you." With that Eriol took the food and left Syaoran standing there.

"I'm not sure if that made me feel better, or worse."

.

He had been standing in front of the front door for six minutes. Sakura and Tomoyo's neighbors were having a party, and he had been forced to park around the block, thus walking to her house and standing at the door for six- now seven- minutes. What was he doing?

He was nervous. Eriol had assured him that Sakura was still in love with him, but why should he have doubted that in the first place? What had happened in the last week that she hadn't called? There was only one way to find out.

So, he knocked.

Something like a dish being dropped was heard from the inside, then a pause, and then he could here footsteps coming to the door.

Again there was a pause from her side, and the lock was being opened. When Sakura opened the door, Syaoran let out the breath he had been holding unconsciously. Damn it was good to see her again.

There he was. She had been avoiding him for days, and now, with him standing at her front door, she realized how much she'd missed him. He looked nervous, and he had every right to be with the information she had for him. He looked nervous, but she was nervous. Then she realized he was still outside, and they were still standing there.

"Come on in," she said. Syaoran stepped into her shared apartment. He had spent many a night there, but not recently.

Sakura was fidgeting, looking everywhere but him. She was about to speak, but Syaoran interrupted.

"Look, what is going on? What is with this super tense atmosphere? Why are you being so informal? We're dating, remember?" he stopped. Sakura looked just as surprised with his outburst as he did. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry and I'm not mad." He took her hands in his. "It's just, you haven't called me in days! And now you're acting awkward around me, and I don't like it. Please tell me what's wrong." He all but pleaded.

Sakura looked into his amber eyes and caved, hugging him close. They stayed like that, silent, for a while, but before he could speak again, she broke apart.

"Let's go into the living room, you may want to sit down." Still holding hands, Sakura led him to the couch, where they both sat. He looked at her to talk, and she took a deep breath.

"I went to the doctors a few days ago like you told me to," she started. Her hands tightened on his, and he did the same back to her in reassurance- and a bit of worry. "Syaoran, I know this messes up everything, but I don't know any other way of saying it but-"

"You're not dying are you?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura said, shocked that he interrupted her speech.

"Oh my God, you have some terminal disease, and you've only got a month to live! Please tell me that's not it." He said, gripping her tight.

"No, Syaoran I don't have a horrible disease. I'm," he looked him in the eye and took one more deep breath. "Syaoran, I'm pregnant."

.

.

A/N: I'm soooooooooo soooooooo soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like- forever! And now I leave you with this horrible cliffy!!! Please forgive me!!

I have had total, and 100% compete writers block on this fic. I knew what needed to happen, but never knew how to do it.

So, everyone please thank Vipaka for literally *forcing* me to write this. Which I'm glad I did.

See you next time, which should be much sooner. Ja!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey y'all! Here I am with another episode/chapter of Surfer's!  
News Flash--- Did you know that the Inuyasha manga is finally finished!!! CRAZY!!!  
Ahem. Anyways. Hopefully this story will be picking up pace now and that would lead to it being finished!! I've been writing this since I was in high school!! So, lets continue!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Chapter Seven.**

Syaoran stood there, staring blankly outwards. Nothing, yet everything, was going on in his mind.

Sakura was pregnant.

It was really happening. But how did it happen!?

Suddenly his mind was thrown into flash backs of their love making, he could feel his body reacting to the memories.

"No! This is not the time!" he yelled to himself, completely thrown by his body's inability to connect with the turmoil going on inside his brain.

"What?" Came a soft voice outside of his thoughts. Syaoran looked up to see a very hurt and confused Sakura standing in front of him. It was then that he realized that he had yelled out loud.

"No, I didn't mean you, sorry." He said, and met Sakura eye to eye. It was then he realized that he was still in a very new situation. And that he had to face the real world, and deal with it.

The real world. He had never committed to the real world.

He had left his parents and his old life in Hong Kong.

He had never committed to a sponsor.

Sakura and his relationship was the first thing he had ever started to commit to. He wasn't going to fail her now. He loved her, and was committed to love her.

He looked back at the object of his constant thoughts; a tear was running down her cheek, probably at his silence for the past few minutes. Syaoran took a deep breath and took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her fiercely.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, thus drawing a gasp from Sakura, who was about to start sobbing at any point. He didn't want her. He didn't want to keep this baby, have anything to do with it. She shut her eyes painfully, but they opened in total surprise at what Syaoran said next. "I know this isn't what you wanted. But, I love you." He drew back from her, now looking her square in the eye. "I love you Sakura, and I want to be there for you and…" he stopped for a moment. "And the baby."

Sakura gaped at him. This was not what she was expecting. Heck, she didn't know what she was expecting at all. Everything was just too much to take in.

A week ago she had been forced to go see the doctors by her beloved boyfriend for something she just thought was food poisoning. Then the doctor had knocked her socks off by congratulating her on her pregnancy. The rest of the appointment had gone by in a flash as he told her what to do until her next exam in three weeks. It was finally when she told Tomoyo the news that she had broken down as it all registered. Then, on top of that, she had to tell Syaoran- the father. The very unsuspecting father. The father that she wasn't sure was going to accept being in that position. She had gone over every possible scenario of his reaction to her news, and somehow, she must have skipped over the acceptance one. Tears fell down her cheeks as a glimmer of hope started to form in her head.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Syaoran's head popped up at her question.

"What do you mean really? You honestly thought I would just leave you, pregnant and alone? Sakura, I could never." He was amazed that she would even think that. "It must be the hormones already," he tried to joke. At this Sakura finally realized he was staying. She flung herself deeper in his embrace and her laughter and sobs mixed, until you couldn't tell the difference. But both were in relief.

The couple went to sleep in Sakura's bed, cuddling in reassurance that they would be together.

.

Syaoran woke up feeling seriously rested and content.

'Why should I be content when Sakura's not even speaking to-' he begun to think, but then the memories of last night all flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes as feeling came back into his body, and realized he was still in bed, his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. The mother of his child.

Wait. If she was the mother of his child, then he was…

"A father," Syaoran said out loud. It had taken him an entire night, but it finally sunk in. "I'm going to be a father." He said a little louder. A huge grin spread across his face. "Sakura!" he yelled. She groaned a bit, before waking up.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Sakura! You're pregnant!" he yelled. Still in her groggy state Sakura just stared. What did he mean? She told him all this last night. Maybe that meant that he hadn't really understood. Maybe that meant that he really didn't want her and the baby. Maybe… "Do you know what that means?" Syaoran continued. It was then that Sakura saw the smile on his face. "That means that I am going to be a father!" he yelled and got up, jumping on the bed like a little boy. Sakura giggled, the doubt gone from her mind. Syaoran looked down at her and leaned over, swooping her up in his arms in a loving embrace, where he kissed her. Their first kiss in a week. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't light, but it was meant in the form of comforting and love. When Syaoran broke the kiss he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I want you to know that I'm not taking this lightly. This baby is going to mean huge changes for us, but I love you Sakura." She smiled, and he drew his head back to look in her eyes. "I've been wanted to tell you something for a few days too. At first I was unsure, but especially after this news, I'm positive in my decision. I'm taking the Quicksilver deal."

Sakura brushed his bangs from his eyes before responding.

"Are you sure? Even with the baby we'll be just fine-" Syaoran shook his head, cutting her off.

"I decided to do it before you told me you were pregnant," he reassured. "This just clinches it. I wanted to discuss it with you first though. The sponsorship will change our lives too, and I wanted to know if you were ok with it." Sakura smiled, and nodded her head.

"I'm ready if you are. We'll just have an interesting few months ahead of us."

.

The newly discovered parents decided to keep the information that Sakura was pregnant a secret a little while longer. They wanted it to sink in fully to themselves, before surprising the living daylights out of all their friends. Sakura had told Tomoyo before she had let Syaoran in on it- an act that still had Syaoran a little grumpy- and the pair knew that Eriol probably knew as well. Soon two weeks had gone by, and with Sakura's end of the first trimester doctor appointment coming up, the couple decided that it was time to tell all of the good news.

"Syaoran! Earth to Syaoran!" Chris yelled.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" Jeff joined in, snickering.

"Huh? What was that?" Syaoran asked, finally coming out of his daze. "Oh crap!" he yelled noticing that the burger he was working out was way too crispy.

"Dude, Syao. That is the 3rd burger in a month." Chris said again. Syaoran sighed and started on another.

"Sorry guys, I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About anything in particular?" Eriol asked, coming in to pick up an order, his eyebrow raised.

"About everything I guess," Syaoran said flipping his current patty of beef.

"You mean, the everything we're gonna hear about tonight?" Jeff asked, referring to the big dinner they all had planned at the guys' house that night.

"Yea, that everything."

A few hours later Syaoran was flipping yet another burger, but this time it was on his own grill at his house. Six burgers had already gone out, but most were eaten by Chris and Jeff alone. After this batch, Sakura and he would make their big announcements.

Eriol and JimRay had pulled all their tables together so that the seven of them could eat a long side each other. The beer and wine runs had been made, and if anyone had noticed Sakura's lack of alcohol recently, no one said anything.

"Hey Syaoran, I finally got everyone sitting down, so you'd better hurry with those burgers!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran answered with a "Coming!" and flipped all the burgers onto a plate. After setting them on the table, they were gobbled in a flash. A few minutes into dinner, Sakura seemed to be eyeing him nervously, switching from him, her lap, and back to him. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"These are our friends we're talking about," he encouraged and she nodded. "Attention!" he yelled, not standing up- that would be too formal. "Hey yo! Everyone!" he yelled again, gaining everyone's attention this time. "Sakura and I have something we'd like to say." He looked back down at her, and it seemed like she wasn't going to be the one saying anything. "Well, after no planning and little thinking on our part," Tomoyo and Eriol laughed, "Well, Sakura and I are having a baby!"

At first there was no sound and the look of shock on everyone's faces made it seem like they were more surprised and caught off guard then the unexpectant parents had been. But then, in seconds, the whole place started shouting, hooting and hollering in laughter and joy.

"Congratulations!"

"You're the man Syaoran!"

"Woah dude!"

"But that's not all," Sakura piped up, nudging Syaoran's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh right. Well guys, I took the Quicksilver sponsorship."

"No way! Syaoran committing to two things in one night?" Chris joked.

"It's not possible!" Jeff continued. Even Eriol looked surprised.

"Well cousin, it seems like your life is taking an unsuspected turn for the better. Congrats." He said, shaking Syaoran's hand.

"So Sakura," JimRay said. "What did your family say?"

"Uhhh…" Sakura gave. "We haven't told our families yet."

"That's next on the list." Syaoran said, and everyone groaned.

.

Later that night, Sakura and Syaoran lay awake in bed, too many thoughts drifting in their heads for them to sleep.

"When are we going to tell them Syao? And how? We can't exactly call my dad on the phone to tell him his little girl is pregnant." She sighed, but Syaoran didn't respond. "What's wrong?" she asked a few seconds later, noticing his distraction.

"I-I haven't seen my family in years." He confessed. "My father died when I was young and though I know my mother loved me, the setting I grew up in didn't allow her to dote on me, I was shielded by the elders of my family to a lot of familial love." Sakura snuggled closer to his embrace. He hadn't talked much about his upbringing in China, only that he had a mother and four sisters, while his father had died when he was just a boy. Sakura hadn't needed him to say more, but it seemed like right now it was Syaoran who needed to. "My family is a very wealthy family, owning a lot of businesses in China. Since I was young I was taught in ways so that I might carry out the family legacy. At 15 I was engaged to my cousin Melin. She was a good friend, but I didn't love her." Sakura knew most of this and couldn't tell where he was going, but then he turned to face her. "Sakura, when I was 18 I met a girl and I fell in love. Deeply in love. She was everything I thought that I wanted. I told my family about her, but she wasn't good enough for them. After months of fighting I ran off with her and we came here."

Sakura's eyes were wide with this new information. She remembered him telling her that Oahu had given him a sense of freedom, but she didn't know it was to this extent. "I stopped working for my family, but my mother really did love me and continues to make sure I have a comfortable life. But…" he trailed off. Sakura moved his bangs from his eyes, and Syaoran seemed to draw some strength from her touch. "Then she left me."

That little sentence flipped Sakura's world upside down. She couldn't understand how someone could leave Syaoran after all he had given up. Before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. It seemed to bring Syaoran out of his revere. He reached up to rub them away with his thumb. "Silly, why are you crying?"

"Must be the hormones," Sakura answered burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you all that. I've just been thinking about seeing my family again and…" he trailed off.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you told me." Sakura reassured him.

"Sakura," Syaoran said again, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "I just want you to know, that that was a long time ago. Yes I loved her, but it was nothing, and I mean nothing compared to what I feel for you." Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he placed a hand on her stomach. Though she was almost into her fourth month, no bulge could be seen or felt yet. "And what I now feel for this baby."

.

A few days later was Sakura's anticipated end of the first trimester check up. The last time Sakura had gone to the doctor's office, she had been caught unawares, and with no Syaoran. This time, Sakura walked in hand in hand with her boyfriend, with excitement in her face. They checked in to see a Dr. Hotele. Tomoyo had wanted to come, but Sakura and Syaoran had decided that it would be a good bonding experience for the two of them to go alone. The pair sat in the waiting room. Other couples with young babies, women in various stages of their pregnancies and other patients sat in chair around them. Sakura sat with nervous excitement as she fiddled with the blank tape they had brought. Syaoran was excited as well, but he wasn't jumping around as Sakura was, though it was nice to see her in such a good mood. She had seemed so unsure around him since she had told him she was pregnant with his child. Syaoran could understand why she was nervous, but he couldn't love her more. He wanted to have this baby with Sakura. He might have preferred it to be a little later in life, but now that it was happening, he had come to terms with it.

"Sakura Kinomoto." The nurse called. Sakura sat up instantly, while Syaoran chuckled at her display. "Follow me please, it seems like we have room D-8 ready for you."

They walked through the maze like hallway of rooms for a few seconds before the nurse pointed out a scale for Sakura to step up on and then jotted down her weight, nodding in approval. They finally reached D-8 which was empty except for a table, ultrasound machine, a chair and a few medical instruments set up. "Ms. Kinomoto please lie down and lift your shirt up a bit for me will you. You did bring the blank tape?" she asked as Sakura handed it to her, then laid down on the examining table. The nurse put the tape in and turned on the machine. As she was getting everything ready Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his.

"Are you as excited as I am?" he asked, Sakura beamed at him, her eyes watering with happiness. She nodded.

"I'm so excited to hear the heart beat!" she said.

"Alright Ms. Kinomoto, this is going to feel a little cold," the nurse said and put the jelly on Sakura's stomach, and the ultrasound scope next. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the little screen, seeing something, but not much that they could differentiate. Soon a sound filled the room, like a quick pitter-patter of rain on the roof. "That's the baby's heart beat. It may sound a little fast, but that's normal." The nurse explained. Sakura felt a tear of joy sweep down her cheek and saw Syaoran smile the biggest smile she had ever seen.

.

As a trade off of not letting Tomoyo come to the doctor's appointment, they promised to have dinner with her and Eriol at the girls apartment later on that night. There they could eat a good meal, and Tomoyo could watch the ultrasound via the blank tape that it had been recorded on.

"So this is the head, and there are the tiny feet!" Sakura pointed out as Tomoyo squealed.

"What's the sex?!" Tomoyo asked with glee. Sakura and Syaoran shared a glance and he gave her a secretive smile.

"We're not telling." Sakura said, holding her breath just waiting for her best friend's outburst.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo screamed, and everyone in the room flinched. "How can you not tell your best friend and cousin the sex of your baby?!" Tomoyo ranted. She started to pace as she kept ranting, though it was mostly to herself, until Eriol finally cut in.

"Tomoyo!" he yelled. She stopped to look at him. "Don't you think it's ok for Sakura and Syaoran to know the sex of _their_ child, and to decide if it should be kept a secret?" he asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I guess," she turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry, it's your decision. And it'll be a wonderful surprise when I do find out!" she exclaimed, taking Sakura's hands in hers. Sakura smiled and they left the room to talk more about the baby.

Syaoran chuckled.

"I can't wait to discover what Tomoyo's mood swings will be like." Eriol's face paled.

"Let's not think about that now," he said, trying to divert the conversation. "So, did you have as good a time as Sakura did at the doctor's office?" he asked. Syaoran didn't comment right away.

"Though I've decided to stick by Sakura, I mean man Eriol, I do love her, I'm still nervous about settling down and having a family. I tried to settle down once…" he trailed off referring to the girl he had brought to Oahu. "So many things have been flying around in my head. Me a father?" Syaoran looked down and Eriol could see the turmoil in his friend's face, who could blame him. "But when I saw the ultrasound, and heard the baby's heartbeat…it all clicked. I know I can be by Sakura's side and start this family." Eriol eyed his best friend and cousin. He had done a lot of growing up in the past few years. He was every bit his father's son, even if Syaoran himself didn't know it. But how could he? His family had been locked in their old ways, trying to turn Syaoran into the business leader they all wanted him to be. That's why after Syaoran had left Hong Kong and wound up broken hearted, Eriol decided to join him.

Their lives had taken several turns since then, meeting Chris and Jeff, then working at Amelia's, then meeting JimRay. Again everything changed when the Clan was formed and got all the media attention that had started the incoming of sponsorship opportunities.

Now Syaoran had met a girl and was starting a family. Whether by accident or not, it was happening and their lives were taking another 180 degree turn. Eriol had no idea how it was going to work out, but he had a good feeling those two would make it work.

.

.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I hope everyone enjoyed that mega-sap filled chapter! More on the way too!

~ Ami V


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hellooooooooo ladies and gentle men, boys and girls.

THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers! You're constant nagging and loving and praise has kept me going on the rainiest of nights! Haha! And yes, Dr. Hotele is a tribute to House (who I also don't own).

Anyway, here's a nice long chapter of Surfers coming right at cha!

**Chapter Eight.**

Syaoran groaned as he marked another X on the calendar. Only three more days and then Sakura and he would be off to Hong Kong, China to visit his family. He was not excited one bit to break it to the rest of his family that his girlfriend, who they had never even heard of, was pregnant. His mother, on the other hand, had kept contact with Syaoran and had known about Sakura's existence since they had met, but she had only known about the little bundle of joy for a few weeks.

Syaoran hadn't been able to get a day off with his two jobs since the end of Sakura's first trimester. Now, it was two months later and Sakura was a beautiful five months pregnant and showing. The pair had decided that it would most definitely be better if both their parents knew about the situation before they showed up on the front porch with a bulging belly.

Both Syaoran's mother and Sakura's father were surprised to say the least, but faster than the couple had predicted, it changed into happiness and excitement for them both.

They would be stopping in Hong Kong first and Syaoran was not looking forward to telling his family elders that he basically was about to have an illegitimate child. Sakura was also nervous, especially since he was the heir of the wealthy Li Corporation and she had never even met his mother. Syaoran was having a hard time consolidating her, when he himself wasn't doing so well. Especially since her morning sickness had left early in her fourth month only to be replaced by mood swings.

But how ever nervous Syaoran was for telling his family, he knew the worst was over after dealing with Sakura's older brother.

"You did WHAT to my sister?!?!" was the first thing that had been yelled. Many more obscenities had followed, and everyone had thought he had calmed down after Sakura had tried to explain that they loved each other, until he left the conversation with a final, "Wait till I get my hands on the gaki who knocked up my baby sister!"

Syaoran was seriously afraid for his life if Touya and him ever had another meeting. Which, unfortunately for him, Sakura had scheduled for a few weeks after they had gotten back from Hong Kong. Syaoran didn't know if he could take the pressure of both families in only a few months time.

Syaoran looked back at the calendar. It was January, and Oahu was in the middle of a rainy winter season, which meant lots of storms for the guys to surf and lots of traveling for Quicksilver under Michael Woodland. Michael had become a good friend of the Clan and their girlfriends, and they occasionally had him over for dinner at the girls house.

Crap! A house! Syaoran thought. That had been another thought plaguing his mind over the last few months. The Clan's house on the beach was already overcrowded, so Syaoran and Sakura were planning on moving out before the baby was due. But, with Syaoran working at Amelia's and traveling around for Quicksilver, it just hadn't happened yet. The couple had planned to go house hunting a few weeks ago, but Syaoran had been called off to go to California with Michael and ended up on the cover of a magazine. Syaoran sighed, two families, house shopping, a trip for Quicksilver in March, and a baby needed to happen in just four months time! He wasn't sure he was going to survive.

"Good morning Syaoran," came a sleepy voice behind him. He looked up, a little startled and saw his beautiful girlfriend coming from the bedroom to join him in the kitchen. Her hair was a little tangely, her short shorts showed off her long legs, and her stomach was protruding from under her shirt a bit as she stretched her arms.

Oh yeah, he could survive this.

"Good morning," he replied, pulling her into his arms and giving her a peck on the lips. "I was just going over what the next few months would be like." He said, gesturing to the calendar on the wall.

"It's a bit of a change," she said, absentmindedly playing with his hair. "Are you ok with all of this?" she asked, concern on her face. A few months ago he had been a surf bum with nothing to worry about except the weather, and now he had all this. Sakura herself had barely any time for herself, and she only held one job, in which she was taking maternity leave in a few months time.

Syaoran's inner reaction to her question surprised him. He was waiting to hear the internal sigh and thoughts of his ex-bachelorhood, but he genuinely didn't miss any of it. He felt Sakura's body in his arms, her stomach placing a little pressure on his, and couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be.

"Of course I'm ok with all of his. Though I'm not really excited about going back to Hong Kong," he added.

"I'm nervous about meeting your family too," Sakura confessed. The Li family was a very famous name on the Asian mainland. The family was very wealthy and owned numerous corporations all over the globe. Sakura still had trouble connecting her Syaoran to the name.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you." Syaoran said, kissing her again. "Now, I have to go to Amelia's today, but do you want to look around at apartments tomorrow, before we leave on Sunday?"

"Sure," Sakura answered. "I'll be finished packing by tonight anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight!" Syaoran said, picking up a few things and heading out the door to the restaurant.

.

He met the rest of the boys there, since they had gone surfing that morning, while Syaoran slept in. Even he needed a break sometimes.

"Hey Syaoran!" came a voice from the parking lot, as he pulled in. It was Tomoyo, dropping off Eriol on her way to work. Though Sakura hadn't fully moved out of her and Tomoyo's apartment, Eriol was currently living there in her stead. When Sakura and Syaoran found a place to live, all of her stuff would be moved there, and Eriol could fully move in. This was another big change for Syaoran. After living with Eriol for a few years, it was strange to see him less frequently.

"Good morning Tomoyo!" Syaoran waved back, as Eriol jogged up to him. "Eriol." He greeted to his cousin. Eriol clapped him on the back, and they both walked in through the back together as Tomoyo drove off.

"Good morning Amelia, Joe," they both yelled in greeting as Eriol went to the front, and Syaoran to the kitchen to join JimRay.

"Morning," she answered in return. "God Syaoran, you look awful!" she said, referring to his lack-of-sleep look he was now sporting. "Now that you're working two jobs, maybe you ought to cut down on the hours there son," Amelia continued. Syaoran, who had been thinking along the same lines, didn't comment. He wasn't used to caring for other people, let alone a baby, and he wanted to be a good provider for Sakura. But the pay for working with Quicksilver was good, and time consuming, and as they were now, the couple was completely fine financially.

Great, another change to think about.

.

The next day Syaoran woke up with a feeling of dread shooting through his system. At first, he couldn't figure out what the source of it was.

He woke up with the love of his life breathing peacefully beside him. That wasn't it.

They were going to go house shopping today, they were supposed to meet their real estate agent today at 11:00. Syaoran glanced at the clock, it was only 8:00 in the morning, they weren't late and he was excited to buy his first house with Sakura. That wasn't it.

He didn't have to travel for Quicksilver until next month, and the only other thing was that they were flying to Hong Kong tomorrow-

Hong Kong is tomorrow!!! Syaoran had a slight panic attack until he felt Sakura's lips on his own.

"You'll be fine," she said as if reading his mind. He looked at her surprised. She giggled. "You were laying there stiff as a board and breathing really fast, I could tell you were nervous." Sakura rolled into his arms, with a bit of difficulty. "Syaoran, your mother loves you, and the Elders don't run your life anymore. You met my brother and you came out alive, you can do anything!" she said.

"You weren't pregnant when I met Touya." Syaoran grumbled, but he did feel a little better at her words.

.

A few hours later they were driving around Oahu, about to go look at their fourth apartment for the day. The first one that their agent, Bo Kalani, had taken them to visit, was too small, the second and third much too big. Syaoran's Quicksilver salary allowed them to shop in a nicely sized range of apartment, but they didn't want anything too big.

"Ah, here we are." Bo said as they pulled up to a nice apartment complex overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, we are right near that beach you took me too on a date a few times," Sakura said recognizing their location. "It had a really nice beach, and the swells weren't too shabby." Syaoran nodded, remembering as well, it was a nice beach to practically have in your front yard. Bo took them to an available room on the bottom floor. Syaoran and Sakura had requested a ground level so that they could easily come and go with their surfboards. When he opened the front door a very nice apartment greeted them.

It was a two story, with a kitchen, living room and bathroom downstairs, and two bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs. The master bedroom had a beautiful view of the ocean and a small deck. Sakura especially liked it, since the bathroom upstairs had a Jacuzzi tub, but she may have been a bit prejudice since her ankles were hurting her.

The deal-maker of the place was that the backdoor slid open to reveal a sand beach, and a few hundred feet to the ocean, at which waves were breaking on the sand and nice size swells were waiting a bit further out.

As the three were leaving, Bo asked the couple how they felt about the place.

"We can't make any decisions yet, but it's the best one so far. I think Sakura really liked it too," Syaoran had answered. "We would like to see a few more though before our minds are made up." Bo Kalani took them to a few more places, but none were as perfect as that one. They called it the Paradise place, because it was in the Paradise Apartment complex.

"Thank you Mr. Kalani," Sakura said, as Syaoran shook his hand.

"We'll get back to you as soon as were back in the country," he said and Mr. Kalani smiled.

"Good luck with the family gathering!" he yelled as went back into his office and Syaoran and Sakura got into their car to go back home.

When they reached the crowded beach front house that belonged to the Clan members, Syaoran got out of the car, but Sakura remained. He was half way to the house when he realized that she wasn't following. When he made his way back to the car, he looked in the passenger seat and saw Sakura staring into space.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly after opening the door.

"We're going to China tomorrow!" she said.

"Yes…?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"I'm going to meet your family tomorrow!" she yelled, and Syaoran could see the scared tone in her voice. So this is what she's worried about. It's about time. Syaoran smiled at his hormonal girlfriend.

"You're just realizing this now?" he teased, gently pulling her out of the car and into his arms. "I'm going to say exactly what you've been telling me. You'll do fine. My mother will love you, and you've convinced me not to care what the Elders say. I think the hardest time you'll have is trying to get away from my sisters." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Now let's go get some sleep before Chris takes us to the airport bright and early."

.

The next morning the pair awoke early enough to catch a 6:40am flight from the airport. Right as they were about to walk out the door, the car packed and their room ready to be empty (aka locked so that the boys couldn't get in while they were gone), they remembered that they hadn't seen Chris all morning. Syaoran grumpily went back inside to find him still asleep and it took 10 more minutes to wake him up and pull out of the driveway.

After Chris said goodbye and drove away, Syaoran pulled their bags up to the ticket counter. He gulped when he saw the sign for Air China. They checked their bags and headed for the terminal.

Again, Syaoran paused as their plane boarded, and their turn was up next. Sakura felt the same nervousness that her boyfriend did and reached out to hold his hand. She smiled.

"You would think we were going to meet our doom," he quipped and she laughed as they boarded the plane together.

The flight was only 12 hours, which wouldn't have been too bad, but the five month pregnant Sakura had a hard time staying comfortable, so she kept fidgeting. They took the time to help Sakura with her Cantonese, which wasn't hard since she was from another Asian country originally. She had actually taken the language in high school, but Sakura felt that it was ages ago and she was very rusty. Syaoran assured her that she knew enough to get around by herself if she needed to, which she wouldn't because he wouldn't leave her side, and that most of the Li family was fluent in English anyway, since Li Corp was an international company.

After this train of thought, both he and Sakura knew that he was getting nervous.

It felt all too real when the stewardess announced that they were arriving in Hong Kong, China hours later. She announced the local weather and time, which was around midnight though it only felt like evening for the couple.

Since they would only be staying for five days, someone from the Li family would be picking them up at the airport, so they wouldn't have to rent a car. Both Syaoran and Sakura were tired due to jet lag and were very happy that they wouldn't have to drive to Syaoran's old home. They were picking up their baggage when Syaoran was wondering who his mother had sent to pick them up when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Syaoran smiled, and motioned Sakura to come with him.

"Wei!" he yelled happily at the sight of his old family friend. The older man smiled and they shook hands and hugged.

"My you have grown, and into a fine young man at that." Wei greeted, looking Syaoran over. It had been about four years since he had seen the young Li, since he had run away to the tropical paradise known as Hawaii when he was 18. Wei had missed the boy, and decided it would be nice to have him back home for a few days, interesting, but nice.

"Wei, I'd like you to meet Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran introduced. Wei looked up to see a beautiful young girl, her stomach bulging with a baby on the way. Syaoran's mother had told him of the situation, but it hadn't really sunk in until he had seen her with his own eyes. Maybe it was the glowing face of a mother-to-be, but Wei thought she was gorgeous.

"It's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," he said surprising the girl by hugging her. Sakura laughed.

"I've heard quite a lot about you as well," she said in pretty good Cantonese. She took Wei by the arm. "Now, I want you to tell me all about Syaoran as a little boy." She said, leaving Syaoran to get the bags.

"Hey, now!" Syaoran called after him, blushing red.

By the time they had reached the Li manor, Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder and he talked to Wei about life on the islands, holding Sakura's hand the whole time. When they arrived, he gently woke her and she sleepily rubbed her stomach and followed the two men to the room they would be staying in. It was a suite on the third floor of the mansion, one of their many guest rooms, which held a bed and bathroom. Syaoran suspected that his mother had not told anyone else of Sakura, or there would be two beds or even two rooms. Wei bid them a good night, telling them what time brunch was the following morning with Syaoran's mother and left, leaving Sakura to fall asleep instantly. Syaoran had a much harder time falling asleep, and laid there for a few hours before following his girlfriend into sleep.

.

Syaoran groaned the next morning when the alarm clock went off, not wanting to get up. After all it had only been a few hours that he had gone to sleep. After smacking the alarm clock's snooze button, he shoved his head underneath the pillow. Sakura giggled, and he pulled her closer to him, coming up from under the pillow to kiss her.

"Good morning." He said sleepily. Sakura sighed.

"Are you ready to see your family today?" she asked. Syaoran's face drained of all color as he remembered where he was, and what the day had in store for him. He groaned, and stuck his head under the pillow again. Sakura laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "Come on Syao! You are not gonna make me do this by myself!" she yelled, hitting him with her own pillow when he didn't respond. After a few whacks, Syaoran sat up.

"Ok, ok! You're going to have to find a nicer way to wake up the baby you know," he joked, and Sakura turned red.

"Of course I know that!" she yelled, hitting him again. Syaoran laughed and pulled her close. He just couldn't get enough of her, they way she fit against him. He tossed the pillow aside, so she could wrap her arms around him too.

"I'm just joking Sakura. You'll be an excellent mother," he murmured, kissing her again. The kiss grew passionate, but the alarm clock went on again, forcing them to break apart and prepare for the day.

As Sakura held on the Syaoran's hand as they went down to dinner, her memory pulled her back to a few hours earlier.

"You'll be an excellent mother," Syaoran had said.

Mother. That was right; this baby meant that she would be a mother in a few months time. Sure she had realized that earlier, but in her fifth month of pregnancy she was getting nervous. Would she make a good mother? Even the books she had been reading to prepare for the first few years couldn't guarantee that she would be a good mother. And if she wasn't a good mother, then Syaoran's family would never approve of her. She stopped walking. Syaoran didn't notice at first, until he felt the pull of their entwined hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura felt a little guilty, Syaoran was so protective of her. This had to be the 100th time she had done something to warrant his asking of that question. But she had to know the answer to this question.

"Syaoran," she started as he came over to her. "Do you really think I'll be a good mother? I don't know if I'm ready. And I don't want to meet your family if I'm not going to be a good mother to your child." She said. Maybe it was hormones, but she felt a few tears slip from her eyes.

Syaoran stared at his girlfriend. He should have guessed that if he was having these insecurities, that Sakura would be too. He hugged her, and held her tight, trying to tell her through body language that he loved her dearly.

"Sakura…" he said into her hair as he rocked back and forth. "Neither of us were ready. I still don't feel ready. But when I look at you, and think about our child," he put his hand on her stomach. "I know that we can do this, because I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. And to me, that's all that matters." Syaoran smiled as he wiped away her tears. "And being financially stable, having a house and awesome friend support is just a back up." He teased, and Sakura laughed, feeling much better. "Now, it's my turn to need you," he said seriously, taking her hands in his. "My mother is behind those doors and it's been four years since I walked out on her. I know that our relationship is pretty stable, but who knows what will happen when we're face to face." He gripped her hands tighter. Sakura smiled as comforting smile at her boyfriend of barely a year. She kept the memory of their one year anniversary in her head as a cheerful thought as she asked Syaoran if he was ready. Syaoran nodded, and they opened the doors to the patio.

Sun blazed onto the patio, which was set up with a table and chairs, some snack like foods already on the table for their enjoyment. Besides the man who stood by the door they were currently at, the only other person there was a woman sitting at the table. Syaoran froze, and from this reaction Sakura could tell that this woman was his mother. She turned around at the slight creak of the opening door and mother and son saw each other for the first time in years, and Sakura saw her for the first time ever.

Syaoran's mother was a very elegant and graceful woman. She was sitting very proper, holding a delicate tea cut in her right hand. Her skin was pale, and her long jet black hair was pulled in a bun at the base of her neck. She had painted red lips, and piercing eyes, that widened slightly as she saw Syaoran.

"Mama…" Syaoran barely said, as he bowed a little stiffly. His mother placed down her tea cup, stood up, and strode over to them. She stopped in front of her still bowed only son, and paused before placing two hands on his shoulders, pulling him up.

"Syaoran," she said. "I'm so glad that you're back. I've missed you." Though there was no embrace quite yet, Sakura saw a smile on her face and saw that Syaoran was smiling too.

One thing down. Two to go.

After Syaoran and his mother shared a few seconds together, Syaoran seemed to remember they weren't alone. He gulped.

"Mama," he said slowly and turned to Sakura. "This is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother Li Yelan." Sakura and Yelan turned to each other, and Sakura bowed, though her pregnant stomach wouldn't allow her to go far.

"It's an honor to meet you, Li-san," she said. When she straightened, she saw Yelan smiling, and tipped her head in greeting.

"I have heard much about you Kinomoto-san," she said, also taking Sakura's hands in her own.

"Sakura, please," Sakura said, beginning to become less nervous.

"Sakura." Yelan said, as if testing it out. "Please, come sit down and join me for brunch. Believe me, I know how you feel," she said gesturing to her growing belly. "Have a seat." Sakura followed and smiled brightly, failing to notice Syaoran's huge grin behind her.

Two down, one to go.

.

Brunch with Syaoran's mother went beautifully. Sakura and Yelan talked about the "joys" of pregnancy, Sakura and Syaoran told Yelan of living on Oahu (telling her that she must come visit when the baby was born), Yelan talked to Sakura about her past and they all just had a wonderful time.

At one point during brunch, Syaoran's four elder sisters joined them, and after saying a quick hello to their brother, they couldn't stop cooing over Sakura and her plump belly; excitedly chattering about how Syaoran was going to be a father and how Yelan would have another grandchild. All four of Syaoran's sisters were married with 2-3 children of their own respectively.

After feeling a bit left out as his sisters crowded around his pregnant girlfriend, Syaoran excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as he had left, Sakura felt the atmosphere around her change.

"So," Li Fanren started to say seriously. "Has our dear little brother asked you the question?"

"What question?" Sakura asked. Li Shiefa rolled her eyes.

"You know, _the_ question."

"Has he proposed?!" Li Feimei exclaimed impatiently. Sakura froze. No, Syaoran hadn't proposed, they had never talked about getting married. He had said that he would stick by her, but he had never said anything about legally. With all the changes in their lives, she must have completely forgotten about that possibility.

"Um, no, he hasn't." she answered awkwardly. All four sisters sighed and crossed their arms.

"Syaoran always was a little slow," Feimei said.

"He won't know what he's missing," Li Fuutie added.

"Daughters…" Yelan said with a frown, and they stopped pestering. Soon after, Syaoran returned and the women announced that they had to be leaving.

"But Sakura-chan is so cute! We will have to see you again before we leave!" Shiefa said and winked at Sakura. They left and the three remaining sat and finished their brunch calmly, and Syaoran talked to his mother.

Sakura watched Syaoran from across the table, stroking her stomach. Now that she thought of the possibility of getting married, she was surprised to find that she wasn't bothered by the fact that he hadn't asked. Li Syaoran had never committed to anything, and the only time in his past that he had, he had been slapped across the face with it.

It had been a lot to ask of him to step in and be a father, though Sakura hadn't really asked. And she was happy to see him take it in stride. It was another slight miracle when he joined the Quicksilver team, a commitment that Syaoran had made and again made Sakura proud. But wanting him to commit to her in marriage was something that she just couldn't quite ask of the surfer, even though she might want it.

Syaoran caught Sakura looking at him, and smiled at her, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. Sakura smiled back genuinely happy.

The rest of the day Syaoran spent showing Sakura around the large estate that was once his home. He showed her his old room, which had been changed into a quest room once he had left. He showed her all of his old hiding spots, where he went to get away from the family business and the elders that ran it. It was cold outside, since it was in fact winter so Syaoran wanted to get inside so that Sakura wouldn't be cold. Sakura persisted though, wanting to see more of the land that her boyfriend had grown up in, but when she started shivering a bit, Syaoran brought them inside.

The next two of their five days in China was spent driving around the large city. Sakura had been to Tokyo a few times, but it was a long time ago, so it seemed even bigger. They took a few drives to see some of the sights around the area as well and Syaoran felt that it was a very nice vacation for them. Going into her third trimester made Sakura tire a little more easily, but Syaoran found it just as a nice excuse to spend some more time with her alone.

.

On their fourth day in Hong Kong, it was time to meet the rest of Syaoran's family. The Li family was all about traditions, and since Syaoran was technically the Li family heir, his return and Sakura's introduction were both a really big thing. Both would be formally announced at dinner later on that evening.

Personally, Sakura saw having Syaoran's welcome back ceremony on the last day was a little pointless. But Syaoran had told her that he was glad he didn't need to face anyone for a longer period of time. It had started snowing lightly and Sakura and Syaoran were lounging inside, Sakura showing one of Syaoran's younger nieces how to do origami cranes. Syaoran was sitting, also having trouble making the little paper birds, but they were all having a good time. Sakura had already done multiple cranes in all different colors and patterns. Syaoran looked up when he heard his niece laugh gleefully as she finished one all by herself. The little girl babbled to Sakura telling her a step-by-step of how she did it while Sakura listened intently, even though she herself was the one to teach the girl how an hour ago. Syaoran chuckled at the sight; yet another conformation that Sakura would be a great mother. Soon, Fuutie came in to collect her daughter, and announce that dinner would be at 5:00pm, which gave Sakura time to take a quick nap.

Sakura fell asleep quickly; it was never hard when she was in her boyfriend's arms. But, like he had been all week, Syaoran was nervous again. The reunion with his mother had gone well, but all the praying in the world wouldn't make the reunion with his family elders that good. This must have been something like what Sakura was feeling when she told him she was pregnant. Syaoran was worried about acceptance and scorn. Yes, he had left his family and the company his father had left for him, it had been his choice, but they were still family.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura's sleeping form in his arms and put his hand on her stomach. Sakura was his family now, and it had already started to grow. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been happier.

.

Dinner was formal, and Syaoran and Sakura couldn't remember the last time they had to dress up. Usually it was shorts and a t-shirt. Syaoran felt very restrained in his button down dress shirt, but his jaw literally dropped when he saw Sakura in her flowing green maternity dress. She blushed at Syaoran's attention; now that she was pregnant she was a lot more self-conscious. Syaoran just thought she looked more beautiful, and agreed (for once) with JimRay when he said she glowed.

"You know green is my favorite color," he said slyly as he kissed her. The kiss gave them both the confidence they were lacking. She smiled up at him, and he slowly left her embrace to start towards the door.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, stopping him.

"What what's wrong?" he asked, coming to her side immediately, fearing the worst.

"The baby kicked!" She smiled; placing his hand in the spot she had felt pressure. Syaoran and Sakura had had many of these moments in the past few months, but they both still got excited when it happened. Syaoran grinned as he felt the baby kick again. "It's good luck," Sakura said as she took Syaoran's hand and they headed out towards the hall.

The long table where the family sat was already full, and people were talking animatedly.

"There's so many," Sakura whispered before they were noticed. Syaoran nodded.

"When I used to attend family dinners, there was always someone I hadn't met. And this is only a few of them." Sakura rubbed her belly, and Syaoran gripped her hand.

When the pair stepped into the hall they were almost immediately noticed by everyone, the loud talking lowering to a quiet whisper. Sakura couldn't catch everything that they said as they walked across the room, but she heard Syaoran's name multiple times. Syaoran could tell what they were saying, and a lot of it he didn't like, as was apparent when his grip on Sakura's hand tightened.

They joined Yelan at an end of the table. The stares wearing her down, it had felt like a long trek to get there. Yelan stood up to hug both her son and Sakura, which Sakura felt very honored by. A few people's whispers were hushed at this action, but Sakura could tell she was still being judged.

Dinner started off quietly, and Syaoran and Sakura had a hard time eating with all the looks they were getting. Syaoran was happy Sakura wasn't fluent in Cantonese, hearing people make assumptions about her made him remember why he had left in the first place. When everyone was finishing up the second course, one of Syaoran's uncles, Li Jiau stood up. Jiau had always liked Syaoran, and vice versa, though he was on the board of Li Corp. Jiau stood up and tapped his glass.

"Oh behalf of the Li family, I would like to welcome back Li Syaoran. Its good to have to back at this table," he said, lifting his glass. Most people at the table followed suit, happy to have the young Li back. Syaoran smiled and Sakura did as well.

"Thank you Jiau, it's good to be back. I hope to find you well," Syaoran responded respectfully. Before any other words could be said, Li Zhong stood up and cleared his throat. Zhong was one of the chair members of Li Corp, greatly affected by Syaoran's departure, and the two had never gotten along.

"Li Syaoran, though it is good to have you back, I can't help but wonder why you are here. I thought you gave up on the Li family years ago. We, the elders, have taken control of the company that would be yours, and I see no reason why your presence would be suddenly needed." He said coldly. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who gazed back with understanding and determination. This was it. Syaoran stood up and looked around.

"I realize that my departure four years ago was naïve, foolish and rash." Zhong seemed to smirk at these words. "However, I still stand by every decision I have ever made in regard to my own life." He took a breath, and held out his hand to Sakura. "I have returned home to introduce a special woman to the Li family. Everyone, this is Kinomoto Sakura, and the mother of my child, the next heir to the Li line." Sakura stood up and the introduction, and again bowed as low as her pregnant stomach could allow her. Whisperings started up again; some family members look happy, others surprised and some angry. Again Jiau stood.

"Congratulations to you both. Kinomoto-san, we welcome you openly into the family." Sakura smiled, and at this, more people seemed to accept her. Syaoran smiled too, no one could escape Sakura's smile- he sure hadn't been able too. The pairs joy was soon cut short as Zhong cut in again, his face a little red.

"How can we accept this?" He exclaimed to everyone. "This child is illegitimate! They are not married! Tradition has been lost with these two!" Sakura winced, she had never been with Syaoran when the topic of marriage had come up and didn't know what his reaction would be.

"What does it matter?" Jiau said, standing up again. "Syaoran is going to be a father and is obviously ready to step into that role. They make a beautiful family, legally or not, and this should be a cause for celebration! Li-sama's son is having a baby! This child will be the new heir to the Li line," Jiau said, emphasizing what Syaoran had said earlier. Everyone cheered; Jiau and Syaoran's words, and Sakura's nature had won them over completely.

"It's true," Syaoran said after the crowd had calmed down. Sakura looked over at him. He was looking down at their joined hands and she couldn't read the expression on his face. "It's true that Sakura and I are not married. But I love her, and our child, and I will stick by them no matter what tradition says." He finished, finally looking up into Sakura's shinning eyes. He had just admitted to his family that he loved her, and that was enough for her. Syaoran barely had time to see the yet again approving smiles of his family before Sakura brought his head down and claimed his lips with hers. He was surprised at first, and a little nervous, but the crowd started laughing, so he gave in, wrapping his arms around Sakura and dipping her a bit. He heard his mother let out a little chuckle before announcing the beginning of dessert. Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who was smiling madly, a smile which had just got him through one of the hardest moments in his life. And also a smile that _got_ him into this in the first place.

He wouldn't have changed it for the world.

.

.

~Ami

Please R&R!! I will love you forever!!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Let's just get right into it shall we?

**Chapter Nine. **

Sakura stroked her stomach as she stared at the hotel's ceiling, sleep evading her completely. Besides Syaoran's light snoring besides her, she felt that it was just too quiet in the small room, especially compared to what was going on outside. They were on Kauai again, but this time it was storming heavily. Palm trees were bending, anything not secured down was being blown away and she hadn't heard a rooster crow since she had gotten there. The wind howled loudly and Sakura heard something slam around her. Though she felt perfectly content in the arms of her lover, it wasn't now that she was worried about. It was tomorrow.

Michael Woodland had signed Syaoran up for a surf competition that was being held on Kauai the very next day, but with this weather, Sakura was a little nervous for him. Yes, the thought of huge waves and continuous swells excited Sakura, but there was a cutoff point in which she started getting nervous, and this storm was approaching it really fast. A huge clap of thunder lit up the room and Sakura pulled the covers over her head and snuggled into Syaoran's side. She had never liked thunderstorms. Though he didn't fully wake, Syaoran rolled over and gathered her into his arms, mumbling something incoherent. Sakura looked at the face of her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, but the dread of the next day wouldn't leave her.

.

There was no sun to wake up the sleeping couple in the morning, nor the crow of a rooster, but the thunder had dissipated, and the weather was certainly getting better. Not good enough to calm Sakura's nerves though.

As Michael and Syaoran were jumping out of the car so they could check in, Sakura held her boyfriend back for a moment.

"Syaoran," she said softly.

"What is it?" he said, signaling to Michael that he would be a few steps behind him. Sakura looked up into his amber eyes, noticing that now that he was outside of the car he was getting soaked with rain.

"I know you'll think this is just hormones talking," she said playing with his shirt, "but just be careful out there today?"

"Sakura, there's nothing out there that I can't handle. Don't worry, I love you, and I'll expect to hear your cheers ok?" Sakura nodded, but was worried over how flippant the young surfer was being. "Hey," Syaoran said a little more gently, "I do do this for a living." His smile was infectious and as he gave her a kiss, she felt a little better.

A little while later, Michael came back and sheltered Sakura as best he could as he got her to the Quicksilver tent and some cover. He noticed Sakura hug herself, and went over in worry.

"Syaoran will kill me if you get sick," he said, making sure she was bundled up alright. Sakura smiled at his antics. "Are you ok?" he asked looking into her eyes. Sakura nodded, but the smile dropped as she looked out to sea where the contestants were paddling out through the huge swells.

"I'm just worried. These waves are bigger then he's surfed in awhile." Sakura's voice was almost drowned out by the sound of a huge wave crashing on shore.

"He'll be fine. And you know he always does his best when he knows your watching," he said with a wink. This got Sakura to smile again as she watched the competition begin.

The hours passed by after the competition got underway. Michael had gotten a chair for Sakura, mostly to get her to stop pacing, and because she was tired, though she still sat on the edge of her chair. However, her worrying seemed to be for nothing. In all three of his runs, Syaoran had done excellently, and was currently in first place. He only had one more run and his part of the competition would be over. A horn sounded off to Sakura's right, which meant the start of timing on Syaoran's run. She watched as her boyfriend started watching for a good beginning swell to catch and ride. When he started paddling, Sakura stood up and was almost blown back down due to a strong gust of wind. Off balance, Michael came to her rescue and helped her stand up straight.

"Thanks," she said taking a breath. This weather was nasty.

"He's going for it," Michael said, watching Syaoran. Sakura watched as the wave Syaoran had picked kept growing and growing, gaining more water every second while Syaoran tried to ride it's pipe. Sakura gasped as a realization hit her.

"He's not going to make it," Michael said, right as the pipe closed on top of the Li surfer. Sakura's grasp tightened on Michael's arm as she saw her lover go under and the wave crash down. When everything leveled out, she looked around for Syaoran's reemergence.

"Where is he?" she said, her voice rising. Michael didn't answer as he also looked for Syaoran's form. Sakura searched desperately for any sign of him. "There!" she yelled, pointing. Michael saw Syaoran's head for only a second, before another huge wave crashed on top of him, sending him out of their sight again. "Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled, as Michael ran towards the safety team, Sakura now hot on his heels, barely aware of the announcer talking with a slight panic.

Safety jet-skis dispersed, riding over the waves trying to get to the fallen rider as Sakura also searched frantically for her love on land. Minutes had gone by, and she hadn't had another sighting of him. Michael wrapped her in a hug as she began to cry, wind whipping into her face and sheets of rain falling on her small form.

It seemed like an eternity until she finally heard the announced yell, "There he is!" Sakura looked up, and sure enough, a safety guy was hauling Syaoran onto the back of his jet-ski. For a second, Sakura forgot to breathe, but as they got closer, she ripped herself from Michael's arms and ran towards them.

Medics flocked the surfer, but after a bit of coughing up water, Syaoran stood up and took a few steps.

"Syaoran!!" he heard someone yell from his left. He looked up, and was met with the site of a soaking wet, disheveled, frantic Sakura running towards him. He almost fell over when she barreled into him, burying her face in his chest. Instantly he could tell she was crying. Everyone around them gave the two space, as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"Shhh, its' ok. I'm right here," he said as her hold on him tightened. He briefly heard her mumbling something into his chest.

"Don't ever…ever… don't…" he pulled her back to arms length, brushing her sopping wet hair out of her face and his heart broke at the sight of tears streaming steadily down her face. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Ignoring their small audience, and cameras going off in the distance, Syaoran kissed her lightly. She responded immediately, making sure he was really ok. Still trying to catch her breath from crying, Sakura pulled back so that she could breathe. Syaoran was also trying to catch his breath, for he himself was also very shaken from the fall.

"Alright," Michael's voice sounded. "Let's take Syaoran to the medical tent and make sure everything is ok, shall we?" Sakura nodded, stepping back so that the medical personnel could help Syaoran walk to the tent. Sakura followed behind, held by Michael Woodland, still completely shook up from the events, but Syaoran turned to wink at her and she felt herself relax a little more.

It wasn't until they had been in the medical tent for a few minutes, when Sakura realized she was soaked to the bone, cold and not feeling very well. Once she realized that Syaoran was really ok, she felt all of the energy and strength zap right out of her. She tried to shake it off, just thinking she was coming off of her adrenaline rush, but the feeling remained and her dizziness got worse. Michael, who was still supporting her as they watched Syaoran get checked up, felt Sakura lean into him more and more.

"Saku?" he said his nickname for her in question. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, just a little tired," she said quietly. Michael switched positions so that he could look at her and put a hand to her forehead.

"Sakura! You're burning up!" he exclaimed. He looked at Sakura and saw her look at him guiltily and then whipped his head around in Syaoran's direction. "Syaoran!" he yelled.

Syaoran, who was talking to one of the event staff, turned his head in the direction of where his name was being yelled from. His smile quickly disappeared off his face when he saw how worried Michael looked. He quickly jumped off the medical bed and ran over to his manager and girlfriend. "Quick, Sakura's got a fever." Michael said, handing her off to Syaoran. "I'll go get the car, but she needs to get out of this stormy weather."

"I'll be alright," Sakura said, relaxing into her boyfriend's arms. "The competition isn't over yet." Syaoran bent down to look at her at eye level. Her bright emerald eyes were glossy and her breathing was quicker than normal. He also put a hand to her skin, and was surprised at how warm it was.

"No Sakura, we need to get you inside and in bed."

Michael brought the car around, and Syaoran gently loaded the pregnant woman into it, getting in behind her. As soon as they were settled, Sakura fell fast asleep in his arms. At first the young Li was worried, but her breathing was normal so he just tugged her tighter.

.

A few hours later, Sakura was safely inside and under the covers of the hotel's luscious bed.

"Are you sure? Ok…ok… Thanks again. Yes, we'll make an appointment as soon as we get back. Thanks, ok, bye." Syaoran sighed as he hit the end button on his cell phone, disconnecting the call. Placing the phone on the table, he walked over to the queen bed where his lover currently rested. He put his hand on her head, and felt the heat still there and frowned as she moaned. He quickly kissed her, and her face relaxed once again. Syaoran sighed again. A few minutes later a knock came from the door. Syaoran stood and went to open it. It was Michael.

"How is she doing?" he asked quietly, placing some food on the table.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Hotele. She said Sakura would be fine in a few days and that it was probably a mixture of the weather and stress caused by the accident. She also gave me a list of medicines that Sakura could take that wouldn't hurt the baby. I had some in my bag for emergencies, so I gave Sakura some." Syaoran sighed, and ran a hand through his thick, now dry, hair. "Man, I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't." Michael said, placing a hand on the surfer's shoulder. "Syaoran, she is not sick because of you."

"I know, but…" Syaoran looked over at Sakura. "She told me she was worried, and I blew her off and then I almost get myself killed, and if that's not stressful for a pregnant woman, I don't know what is," he rambled.

"Syaoran, if Sakura heard this she'd probably strangle you. Buddy, she'll be fine. And I'm glad you're alright too. That was a pretty nasty wipeout. I was really worried for a minute there." Syaoran nodded thinking back to a few hours earlier. In truth he had been pretty scared, and only until he felt Sakura in his arms did he truly calm down and realize he was ok. "By the way," Michael said, lifting Syaoran from his thoughts. "You got second place. If you hadn't wiped out, you probably would've taken first." Syaoran smirked at his manager. "Well, I've gotta go handle all of your PR from this. Call me if anything changes, good or bad."

"Hey Mike," Syaoran called, before he could walk out the door.

"Yea?" Syaoran placed a hand behind his head.

"Thanks for taking care of Sakura while I was…yea. I know you're my manager, but I want you to know, that Sakura and I already think of you as family. So, thanks." Michael blushed madly, for he felt the same way around Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran was like a best friend and Sakura the love of his life he had never had. Michael smiled, words couldn't express the gratitude they both felt, and headed out the door.

When the door closed Syaoran immediately returned to Sakura's side and checked her over. Her face was still flushed pink, but her temperature seemed to have gone down. The medicine and rest must be helping. Syaoran was beginning to feel the fatigue of the day's events, and laid down next to her, pulling her as close as possible in their spooned position.

"Syaoran?" a small voice asked, and the boy in question looked down to find Sakura awake.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He cooed, brushing her bangs from her eyes. If it were possible, she snuggled into him more, bringing his hand to lay underneath hers and her stomach.

"I love you…" she murmured, before sleep took her again. Syaoran smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I love you too."

.

Syaoran was glad that he and Sakura had made the decision to stay a few days on Kauai for vacation, because even though it wasn't going to be vacation time per say, Sakura could take the days to recuperate before she had to get on a plane again. Syaoran had never been happier to wait on Sakura hand and foot over the next two days either. The storm was still raging outside, and Syaoran would've gone stir crazy with boredom inside the small hotel room (especially when the power, and thus TV kept flickering on and off). It took Sakura's body the full first day to start feeling better from her small flu. Syaoran had played the part of the caring boyfriend, and Michael even brought her some chicken noodle soup to make her feel better. The second day Sakura was feeling much better, but with the storm outside the couple rented movies from the hotel lobby and snuggled in bed. When their fourth movie was finishing up, Syaoran's cell phone rang on the bedside table. Syaoran unwrapped himself from Sakura's form and looked at the caller ID, it was Bo Kalani, their real estate agent. Sakura paused the movie, and Syaoran was on the phone with Bo for about 20 minutes. Sakura was just about to snooze off, when Syaoran clicked his phone shut.

"What did Bo want?" Sakura said holding out her arms, beckoning her boyfriend. Syaoran smiled.

"He was just finalizing the papers for buying the apartment." Sakura smiled too, excited at the news. They had decided to go with the Paradise place, however, a slightly bigger unit a few doors down that had an extra bedroom. This was bringing them one step closer to owning their own home. "He just finished up with the contractors, and was calling the building managers after we finished talking. If everything goes well, when we get back we need to sign off on a few things and we can start moving in possibly as early as next week."

"I don't know if we'll be ready by the time my dad and brother get here!" Sakura exclaimed. Originally, Sakura and Syaoran were going to fly to Japan the week after the competition on Kauai, however, Fujitaka, Sakura's father had a change of plans and was needed on a dig that weekend. The Kinomotos had then decided that they would love to visit Sakura and Syaoran on Oahu, and maybe extend it to a few days vacation as well. Sakura was thrilled at the idea, but now she was worried they wouldn't have the new apartment ready for their guests by that time, which would be at the end of February.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure your family would love to help paint the nursery." Sakura smiled even wider at this as she kissed her boyfriend.

.

Tomoyo and Eriol were there to meet the pair when they got off their plane. To the surprise of Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo pounced on Syaoran as soon as they met.

"Oh Syaoran! We watched the competition on TV! I'm so glad you are alright!" she yelled. Finally she detached herself and turned to Sakura. "Sakura! You're positively glowing! And you look even bigger then when you left!" she yelled. Everyone sweatdropped at her antics.

"Tomoyo, it's only been four days." Syaoran smiled at his wife, and shook Eriol's hand in greeting.

None of the guys were there when the couple returned home, but the two were grateful for it. After they had both made their respective phone calls- Sakura's to Dr. Hotele and Syaoran's to Bo, they sat down on the couch, Syaoran giving his girlfriend a much needed foot massage.

"Hey," Sakura said, looking outside at the sunny weather. "You wanna take a walk on the beach?" Syaoran pouted.

"But I just rubbed your feet, won't that defeat the purpose?" Sakura laughed and stood up, knowing he was just joking around. "I'd love to go on a walk on the beach with you. It'll be like a romantic date," he said, walking over to her and putting his arms around her. "A nice, long walk on the beach, romantic dinner and maybe some…" he wagged his eyebrows at her. Sakura giggled and playfully hit his arm.

"Maybe, let's just start with the walk first, ok?"

"Alright, but put on a jacket. It is winter, even if we are in Hawaii, and you're still sick." Sakura mock saluted him, and went to grab her jacket.

Sakura was in heaven as she walked along the beach barefoot, her little hand engulfed by Syaoran's big one. She laughed happily as the water lapped at her ankles until Syaoran got an evil glint in his eyes, dragging her towards the water.

"No! Syaoran don't noooooooo! Oh just wait until I'm not pregnant!" she laughed as water hit above her knees, soaking her and her beau. "You're such a meanie!" she teased as she wrung her skirt out.

"If I'm such a meanie, then why do you love me?" he said, also teasing. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Because you're my meanie," she said, a little seduction in her voice. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Sakura nodded and kissed him before he could get another smart-aleck remark in. The kiss soon became passionate as Syaoran tugged Sakura closer to his body, his hands running over the curves of her body that were only amplified by her pregnancy. He moaned as Sakura ran her fingers in his hair, pulling him down towards her. Life was great…

"Hey guys!! There you are!" a voice yelled from behind them. Sakura and Syaoran froze at the sound.

"Was that…?" Sakura started to ask. Syaoran nodded.

"JimRay. As always." They pulled apart and looked up to see JimRay, Chris and Jeff walking towards them, waving. Syaoran looked at the ground, slightly dejected and Sakura gave the trio and embarrassed wave.

"Hey! Tomoyo and Eriol said you'd gotten home!" JimRay said as they reached each other. They all greeted each other, each giving Sakura a hug and Syaoran the same. "How was the trip?"

"Man Syao, you took a nasty wipe out!" Jeff said, putting the Li in a friendly headlock.

"Yea, we were watching from the tube. Totally gnarly." Chris added. "JimRay was really worried." He said, and Jeff nodded.

"Was not!" JimRay yelled, but everyone just laughed as they walked back home.

.

A few days later, a six month pregnant Kinomoto Sakura was standing outside that same house with a look of melancholy on her face. All the paper work had been finalized, and the Paradise apartment now belonged to her and Syaoran and today was the last day of living in the beach front, boy infested, crazy party house. Syaoran came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The last of the boxes are in the Jeep and I think this is the last load. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"It's not like we'll never be here again right?" she turned to him. Syaoran laughed.

"Sweetie, we're coming back for dinner tomorrow night." Sakura blushed, having completely forgot about that, then smiled.

"Well then, I'm ready." He took her hand and led her to the Jeep. Tomoyo and Eriol were already at the house, unloading one of the earlier carloads of boxes from Sakura's apartment.

When they arrived, they were met with the hilarious sight of Tomoyo and Eriol trying to fit a box through the front door, that was not going to fit.

"Tomoyo, if you just let me-"

"No Eriol! I've got this!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the two as Sakura started giggling and hopped out of the car.

"You know Tomoyo, for a budding designer, your spatial abilities are lacking," Sakura joked to her friend as she walked up.

"If you just turn the box 90 degrees…" Syaoran said making a flipping motion with his hands. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at the box. Sure enough, they were trying to fit it through the door horizontally. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed with embarrassment and Syaoran and Sakura doubled over with laughter.

As Sakura entered the house she smiled at the thought that it was hers and Syaoran's. She stole a quick glance at her boyfriend who was carrying what seemed to be a heavy box into the living room. She walked over to where he was as he dropped the box onto the kitchen table.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Sakura asked guiltily as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Sakura, while you're pregnant I don't want to over exerting yourself," he said like a true over protective lover. "And that most definitely includes carrying heavy boxes. I thought we could save the unpacking until tomorrow, but if you want you can start now." He kissed her and went to go help Eriol unload more of the car. "But don't lift anything!!" he yelled back. Sakura smiled and heard Tomoyo laugh as she came over.

"When does the furniture arrive?" she asked, handing Sakura a water bottle. Sakura glanced at her watch which read 2pm.

"I think they said around 4:00 today," she looked around the room. "We'll have to move some of these boxes before they get here though, so they can put the couches somewhere." The girls watched as Eriol and Syaoran carried Syaoran's broken down bed frame up the stairs.

"I never knew our men were such strong hunks." Tomoyo teased and they broke into laughter.

"I might as well start reassembling that so we have somewhere to sleep tonight," Sakura said, starting to go after them. "Surely Syaoran can't find anything "strenuous" about that."

Later that night Sakura and Syaoran were finally in bed, getting ready to go to sleep for the first time in their own place.

"It's going to be so strange not falling asleep to JimRay's television shows," Sakura said snuggling into her boyfriend.

"Yea, and not hearing the thumps of Jeff and Chris being crazy, and worried that something would break," Syaoran added as Sakura giggled.

"You know…" Sakura said coyly. "They say that a house isn't fully broken in until you've had sex in every room." Syaoran rolled on top of her gently.

"Really? Where should we start?" he said huskily.

"I think this is as good a place as any," she responded with a kiss.

.

When Fujitaka and Touya arrived that weekend, the Paradise apartment was finally starting to look like home. The furniture had arrived and the living room was starting to resemble an actual living space, most of the kitchenware had been put away and a few pictures were even on the walls, but there was still a fair amount of boxes here and there. When the Kinomoto family arrived on their front step and rang the doorbell, nothing happened. They rang again.

"Sakura, that's not our doorbell is it?" Syaoran said, looking up from the box of movies he was unpacking.

"Do we have a doorbell?" she asked, while she went over to the front door, puzzled.

"Jeez! We've been ringing that thing for five minutes!" Touya yelled as soon as she opened the door.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled and went to hug her brother. "Sorry, we didn't even know we had a doorbell! The only ones who visit us are the guys, and they just let themselves right in," she exclaimed as she received another hug from her father. "Come on in!"

As soon as Syaoran had realized who was at the door, he walked up and joined the group, slightly nervous.

"Kinomoto-san," he said, taking Fujitaka's hand in his in greeting. Fujitaka smiled at the young man.

"Really now Syaoran, its Fujitaka. After all, you're a pretty big part of this family now," he said happily. "Speaking of which, Sakura let's have a look at you. "Ah yes, you have that motherly glow. Nadeshiko had that same look when she was pregnant with you and Touya. You both were beautiful at that stage." Sakura blushed deeply at the compliment of her father.

Syaoran was still facing Touya. He had met Sakura's overprotective brother before, and although he had eventually won him over, that was before he got Sakura pregnant. While unmarried. He was currently getting a stare down by the other man.

"Li." Touya said, not in the best of tones.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran said back, a little lighter, but nervous.

"Oh you two," Sakura said coming back over with her father, a blush still lingered on her features. "It's about time you two got along." She watched as the two eyed each other warily.

"Touya…" Syaoran tried, sticking his hand out in a truce like form.

"…Syaoran," Touya answered gruffly with a quick handshake. Sakura sighed.

"At least it's a start!" she said.

'At least I'm in one piece,' Syaoran thought.

"Well Sakura, Syaoran, why don't you show us around the new place? It seems like a wonderful first house," Fujitaka said breaking the silence. Sakura's face lit up and she grabbed her brother's arm to lead him around the house.

The downstairs, the upstairs, the deck and the beach later, Sakura plopped herself down on the chairs they had on their porch overlooking the ocean.

"Why don't you three sit and catch up, while I start on dinner?" Syaoran suggested, noticing his girlfriends fatigue.

"Sounds wonderful, let me know if you need help," she answered as he went inside. The family of three was quiet for awhile, enjoying the light breeze and the sounds of the ocean.

"You seem pretty happy with the gaki," Touya said, nodding his head towards the kitchen where Syaoran was. Sakura glared at her brother, but it quickly became a smile.

"I am. He treats me wonderfully, and really cares about me and the baby," she said, rubbing her stomach. Touya snorted.

"Yet he won't marry you?"

"Touya! It's obvious that Syaoran loves your sister very much-" Fujitaka said, appalled at his sons behavior but he was cut off by Sakura.

"It's ok, Touya's just being an overprotective brother." She looked at Touya fondly, even though his comment had stung a bit. She should've known that if Syaoran's sisters would ask about marriage, then her own brother would too. She looked in at Syaoran through the glass, working away at dinner. "When I first found out I probably felt the same way as you do. I seriously doubted that Syaoran would want to stay with me and raise a family. But, he did. Syaoran has…" she spaced off a bit, thinking of Syaoran's life before Hawaii and her. "Has had an interesting life in which he's never committed. But if anyone doubts him and his love for me, just look at how he's changed just for my sake." She turned back to her brother. "Syaoran loves me, and I love him. If he wants to get married I would say yes in a heartbeat, but if he doesn't that's fine too. I'm content to just be here besides him."

Touya looked at his little sister.

'Although, I guess she's not so little anymore,' he said after hearing her little speech. He studied her face as she looked out at the ocean once again.

The ocean, it had called to her at such an early age. When their mother was still alive, the four of them would go to one of the many beaches in Japan for a weekend and just have a blast. Sakura would usually come back completely sunburned because they couldn't pull her from the water. In high school she had discovered surfing through a fieldtrip with her school, and from that day on it was all she could ever talk about. It was hard for her to surf, their family not living very close to the ocean, but she had found friends that shared her passion and would take weekend trips to various locations. In her junior year of high school she decided that she would go to the University of Hawaii, Minoa to study oceanography. Touya had thought she was crazy to go to a foreign country just to study oceanography, but she had told him that her good friend Tomoyo would also be accompanying her and that it would only be for four years.

Four years and a degree later, Sakura and Tomoyo had fallen in love with Hawaii, and decided to make Oahu their permanent home.

Touya looked at his baby sister again, like light of the sunset making pretty shadows across her face. His eyes moved to her hand where she was stroking her stomach.

'Not so little anymore indeed.' Touya said, with some sadness. "Well, I guess if he makes you happy then he's alright with me too." He said, trying to still sound gruff.

Sakura's face lit up with a huge smile as she threw herself into Touya's arms. A little startled, Touya slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I love you Onii-chan," Sakura said. Touya blushed as he heard this accompanied by his father's soft chuckles.

"Yea, yea, now let's go help Li-" he stopped and sighed, "Syaoran with dinner." Sakura smiled again and lead him into the house, a bounce in her step he didn't think six month old pregnant women could have.

.

.

**A/N:** OoOoOoh, some drama in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

And don't forget to press the 'Review' button and post, purdy please!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is the tenth chapter of surfers! Woot! Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers!!

**Chapter Ten.**

Having Kinomoto Fujitaka and Touya at the apartment for seven days wasn't as bad as Syaoran thought it would be. Since they had arrived on the first evening, he and Touya had been getting along more and more each day. Syaoran had seriously doubted if he would be alive by even the third day the way Touya had acted upon first seeing him again, but then a miraculous change had occurred within the older male, and Syaoran suspected that Sakura had something to do with it. But who was he to complain?

The Kinomoto's vacation was now winding down and they had decided to relax on the beach. The three men had said that Sakura had needed a relaxing day, but in truth, all of them could've used it. The prior week had been a mix of helping Syaoran and Sakura unpack, showing Sakura's family a few hidden secrets of the island, and working on the baby's room. The room was now painted a light shade of green, with a wood crib and matching rocker, along with the necessities like a changing table and other furniture. That room had been their lives for the past three days, and now they all needed a break. Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to join them, and the group of six was enjoying the sun filled day. Eriol, Sakura and her father were laying under the umbrella on the beach while Syaoran and Tomoyo were trying to teach Touya how to surf- Sakura had just gotten over a previous laughing fit after Touya had made a hilarious fall, and Syaoran was trying his best to keep his own laughter in.

"I'm a land sport kind of guy," Touya mumbled as the three headed in.

"Sakura says that you used to play soccer," Syaoran added, trying for a conversation. Touya nodded.

"Yea, played primary school all the way through for my university team, don't have much time for it anymore." Syaoran nodded.

"I played in school too, loved midfield." An awkward silence settled between the two, as yet another common interest was found between the two. Tomoyo chuckled. For two people that really don't get along, they were incredibly alike.

"Maybe when the baby is born, you guys could teach them how to play," Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Do you know the sex Tomoyo?" Touya asked, but instantly regretted it as her eyes darkened.

"No, I don't. My best friend has refused to tell me!" she said.

"Same here." Touya added.

Sakura felt the icy stares of her brother and best friend as the three approached the beach.

"What did I do?" she asked, as Syaoran helped her up.

"They're complaining about us keeping our baby's gender a secret," he said.

"Oh," Sakura replied with understanding. "But don't you want it to be a surprise?" she said clasping her hands together.

"No!" Tomoyo responded almost instantly. "Think about all the clothes I could be making! But nooooooo, I can't because I don't know if I should be making boy clothes, or girl clothes!" Everyone, including Touya, looked at her with a strange expression. "What?" she asked innocently.

.

Later that night, Sakura tossed and turned, having yet to find a truly comfortable position for sleeping with a six month pregnant belly. Frustrated, she got up to go get a glass of water. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed around the fold out bed that Touya currently resided in the downstairs living room. It was her family's last night here, and it would be strange having the house practically empty again.

But not for long.

She rubbed her belly, thinking of how lucky the baby was to be joining this wonderful family. She knew her father would be the best grandfather in the world, and that Touya's over protectiveness would finally come in handy. But she also knew that Syaoran's family would provide lots of love too. Li Yelan would be the most doting grandmother, and the protection of the entire Li Clan would be useful, if not a little overwhelming.  
"Can't sleep?" a voice said, startling her from her thoughts. Sakura looked up and saw that Touya was sitting up on the couch-bed. Sakura looked down at her glass of water.

"I just don't like keeping Syaoran up with my tossing and turning."

"Keh, I'm sure he doesn't mind." Came her brother's response, in which Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You were right. For a boy who can't commit, he's sure committed to you." Sakura could hear the pain in his voice at the truth in what he said. "He's very lucky to have found you, someone who loves him for who he is and not anything more. But," he paused, looking into his baby sister's eyes. "Do you want more?"

Sakura gasped slightly at the straightforwardness of the question. No one except her brother would have been able to get away with asking her that. She looked down at her glass of water again, thinking about the question.

"Touya…" she said, an embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks. "I love him, I really do. God this is awkward having this conversation with you." Touya shrugged, unfazed. "I-yes, I probably do want more. You know I never had this sort of future in mind. Not that I'm not happy and ecstatic to be having a baby, but I imagined it a bit more romantic. But…" she paused. None of this was coming out how she wanted it to. "I want to be with Syaoran. I want to have his child and I want to be a family. Even if getting here wasn't in my original plans." There was a silence, and then Touya laid back down on the makeshift bed.

"I'm just making sure you're happy." He said with a shrug. Sakura smiled and put her now empty glass in the sink.

"I am very happy."

Though as Sakura walked up stairs to her and Syaoran's room, she thought over the questions Touya had asked. Did she want to marry Syaoran?

Yes, she admitted to herself, the selfish side of her did. She wanted to have the romantic, storybook life with him, but mostly, she just wanted him for herself. Sakura just wanted to secure the fact that she was his world. Did that make her such a bad person? Maybe not, but she frowned at her last thought. Hormones were probably just kicking in, of course Syaoran loved her.

She entered the dark room and carefully groped for the bed, trying to be carefully not to wake the man sleeping beside her. However, when she didn't automatically snuggle up to him, he came to her, playing the bigger spoon. Sakura felt herself heat up as he pressed her body against his hard one, on hand on the round of her stomach.

"That's better," he mumbled and she couldn't quite tell if he were actually awake. She smiled and snuggled closer. Definitely hormones, he did love her and they didn't need a ceremony to prove that. And she was happy.

.

The next day was full of fond farewells and a few tears. Though it was mostly Sakura's hormones playing with her tear ducts, since she would be seeing her family again as soon as possible after the baby was born, which was only in a few months.

"Bye Dad! Bye Touya!! I'll see you soon!" Sakura yelled, waving frantically as she watched her family take one last turn through the airport in which she couldn't follow. When she couldn't see them anymore, she sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "I miss them already." Syaoran snorted and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I will miss them too, after I got used to breathing normally without your brother watching my every move." Sakura pouted and snuggled into his arms as he put an arm around her waist. A few minutes went passed; as they watched people go by them in silence. After a few moments, Sakura looked up and was surprised to find Syaoran looking very concentrated on something.

"What's wrong?" she asked a frown marking her face. But Syaoran just looked down at her with a heart melting smile.

"You have a really great family, you know that?" he said quietly. Sakura was too shocked to say anything as she looked deep into his amber eyes, but his next words made her gasp. "Do you think…do you think I could be a part of it?"

It took a moment for Sakura to gather her wits, and Syaoran was just about to start feeling embarrassed about the comment when she smiled. It was the smile that first made Syaoran fall in love with her the first time, and then again and again every time from that point on. Her green eyes sparkled, probably from tears, and her whole being glowed.

"Of course you can Syaoran, you already are. And look," she placed his hands on her stomach, her face tinged pink, "we already making our own." She was now tomato red with the cheesiness of that line, but Syaoran was too enwrapped at looking at his hands on her stomach.

She was right. He may not have had the most sought after past, but Sakura and the baby were his future. A way to make it right, and at that moment, everything was perfect.

.

February was quickly coming to a close, as was Sakura's second trimester. Syaoran had officially quit working at the diner, and his schedule was quickly filling with contests. In just the next few weeks he had one in California, another in Maui and another in Hanalei Bay, which was thankfully close to home so Sakura could go watch. With the help of Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto a few weeks before, the baby's room had been almost completely finished, and Sakura found herself with nothing to do.

"Good." Syaoran had exclaimed in a moment of over-protectiveness. "You should be staying off your feet as much as possible." Sakura had giggled, and promptly left to go shopping with Tomoyo, leaving a dejected Syaoran behind.

"I'm pregnant, not dying!" Sakura said while walking out of another store with her best friend. Tomoyo laughed.

"I don't blame the guy for worrying! He loves you Sakura, and he just wants to keep you safe."

"I know, I know," Sakura replied, watching her friend shift the weights of the bags. "Are you sure you don't want any help carrying those?" she asked. Tomoyo looked at her pointedly.

"A woman in your state shouldn't have to carry anything, and besides, they're not heavy."

"My state? God Tomoyo, you're as bad as Syaoran!"

"Oh no, I hope not!" came a voice from behind them. The girls whipped around to come face to face with the entire Clan. Sakura smiled widely.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here! I haven't seen you in so long!" she yelled immediately hugging each of them. Chris, Jeff, Eriol and JimRay smiled, and gave her a huge hugs back in return.

"Syaoran tipped us off that you'd be here." Chris said.

"And we thought we could surprise you, since we haven't seen you in forever!" Jeff continued.

"Man Sakura! You've gotten so big since we last saw you!" JimRay exclaimed. Eriol bonked him on the head.

"What he means to say is that you've grown even more beautiful," he said, his arms around Tomoyo. Sakura laughed.

"Thanks Eriol. And, I guess thanks to you too JimRay."

"So where is the happy father to be?" JimRay asked looking around. "I'm surprised he let you come out of the house without him." Sakura chuckled.

"He's off at a meeting with Mike and the other Quicksilver guys, talking about strategies for the upcoming contests. Oh, by the way, happy birthday! Congratulations on overcoming teenage hood." she said turning to the Hawaiian. JimRay actually blushed.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" he asked gruffly.

"Well besides the fact that I just know," she said with a wink. "It was in the article that you guys were featured in Drift Magazine. I remember that it listed you as 20 now, and I remembered that your birthday was while my family was here. Did you have a good time?" JimRay's smiled widened as he launched into a replica telling of his birthday night and the festivities that had followed. The group spent the rest of the afternoon together, with Sakura inviting them to check out the baby's room as well as watch Syaoran's competition at their place that next weekend. They decided to make a party out of it, and spent the evening planning it out.

Syaoran didn't get home that night until hours after Sakura had settled down for the evening. She had just laid down in the bathtub when she heard the door open and close.

"Sakura, are you home?" she heard Syaoran yell from downstairs.

"Up here!" she yelled back, swirling her bubbles, her stomach poking out from the water. She could hear Syaoran talking aimlessly while walked up the stairs, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. She waited for him as she heard his footsteps draw closer to their bedroom and then he opened the door to their bathroom.

"…and then Mike was telling me about- mmmm, a bath sounds really good right now." Before Sakura could protest Syaoran had stripped off his clothing, and proceeded to jump into the tub with her.

"Syaoran! I was relaxing!" she squealed as he started to kiss her, getting soap bubbles everywhere. Finally, after the eventful "hello" he placed her in his lap and held her close.

"I missed you today. All I wanted was to come home and snuggle."

"I'm sure that's not all you wanted," Sakura retorted, though immensely enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend around her.

"I see from your smart-alec remarks that the guys found you today," he said smiling.

"Mmmhmm, thanks for that. I haven't seen them in so long, it felt like something was missing from my life."

"Anything for you," he said, putting some bubbles on her nose.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and a soap battle ensued.

Syaoran ended winning by kissing Sakura, making her hormones all flip-flopped from mock anger to warm and happy, and they just enjoyed each other's company.

"I really don't want to go do this contest in Maui. Whose idea was this again?" he said sulkily.

"Mine actually, since it's a fundraiser. But Syaoran, you love surfing, why the lack of enthusiasm?" Sakura asked.

"I just want to be with you," he said with the most cheesy accent imaginable. Sakura laughed and playfully splashed him. "But really," he said after a moment of silence. "What if something happens? And I'm not here?" Sakura didn't respond, because she knew she couldn't promise anything.

"Syao, we've been super careful. I'll be even more careful while you're gone if it's possible, but you love to surf and we both have lives. I was alright without you for 21 years of my life, I think I'll be alright for two nights."

"One, you were just alright for 21 years without me, now your life has been spectacular with me! And two, you weren't pregnant all that time either," Syaoran said with a sarcastic grin on his face. Sakura splashed him again, and they fought until the water had gone cold.

.

"Wahoo! Go get 'em Syaoran!" Chris yelled, pointing at the TV in the couple's living room the following Saturday. It was a beautiful afternoon and Tomoyo felt just a little sorry for Sakura and Syaoran's neighbors.

"They'll have to get used to it sooner than later if Syaoran's doing a lot of away competitions," Eriol said, reading her thoughts as Jeff yelled at the television as well. Tomoyo nodded, sipping her beer.

"Oh, oh Syaoran's making a move!" JimRay exclaimed, and all eyes were on him. "He's going for it!" he yelled a few moments later as Syaoran went for a run on a beautiful pipe.

"You ride that wave Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, standing up from her place on the couch. Tomoyo and Eriol turned towards her with a look of humor on their faces. "What?" Sakura asked blushing. Tomoyo grinned and looked back at the broadcast. Syaoran was just finishing up his run; it had been a good one.

"A well chosen wave," commented Eriol, Sakura beamed proudly. She watched as he paddled back in to await his scores. He looked so concentrated, and Sakura knew that he had his whole heart in this competition. He was always focused when it came to surfing and it showed in his level of professionalism. As she watched him, she noticed how handsome he looked. Toned muscular body, just the right amount of natural tan, messy chocolate hair that looked good even when wet, and piercing amber eyes. She could easily understand why all the fan girls were screaming his name from the beach. At first she had been a little jealous, but he only seemed to smile for her, only paid her any attention, so she knew she had nothing to fear. Sakura closed her eyes in contentment, only to be interrupted by JimRay's loud wail.

"What?! That's not fair!"

It only took Sakura a moment to figure out what he was yelling about. Syaoran's scores showed on the screen were much too low for the difficult run he had just taken. Hormones raging, Sakura joined in on the comments.

"It was such a technical run! He deserves way more than that!" she yelled. The household, as well as the fans at the surf site, were full of 'boos' for the score the Clan leader had received. Sakura saw Syaoran shake the slightly devastated look off his face, and say something to a shrugging Mike. The announcer made similar comments on the low scores as the camera followed him to the Quicksilver tent, and then panned to the next competitor.

"Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran is a very consistent surfer. He'll wow the judges with his next run too." Tomoyo said, trying to calm the pregnant woman. Sakura sighed.

"I know. I just feel for him when he does his best, and isn't recognized for it. But I know he'll pull through!"

Syaoran's next run was just as good, if not better than the first and combined with his third, it won him the contest. The whole neighborhood had been woken up, if they had been able to sleep before, by loud cheers and whistles coming from the apartment. Chris and Jeff had done a drunken jig around the living room, and everyone was happy and cheering for their friend. Sakura smiled happily as she watched Syaoran's proud face on the TV. They had just finished doing an interview with the winners, and Syaoran had even yelled a "hello" to them in the middle of explaining his thoughts to the news casters.

A few hours later, after all the food was eaten and the alcohol was gone, Sakura's company slowly started to leave.

"That was such an awesome party!" Jeff said as he and Chris were walked out the door, a case of beer under his arm.

"We def have to do this again for the California competition!" JimRay added. Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, I'm planning on it! Tomoyo and I are already trying out new finger-food recipes for you guys!"

"I'll turn her into a house wife in no time!" Tomoyo sniggered behind her, bringing up the rear.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, taking a swipe at her traitor friend, but they both burst into giggles. Eriol, the sober one, attempted to get everyone in the car, and a few minutes later, had succeeded.

"Well Sakura, thank you for the wonderful evening. I must get this group home, but if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks Eriol. And don't worry. I'm just gonna wait for Syaoran to call, and then go to bed. I'll see you guys in a few days!"

Syaoran seemed to have perfect timing, for as soon as she had shut the door after her friends, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked picking it up.

"Sakura? How are you doing?" came Syaoran's voice from the other side.

"Syaoran! I'm doing just great! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" She heard him chuckle.

"Thanks. I didn't know there after I got my first set of scores. Mike and I had to rethink everything, trying to figure out what they were basing them off of."

"But you did wonderfully. I am so proud of you!" she said.

"Starting to sound like a mother already," Syaoran quipped. Sakura pouted as she heard him chuckle yet again. "Well, I'll let you get to bed. My flight is early afternoon tomorrow, so I shouldn't be home late."

"I'll be here." Sakura answered. "And possibly with dinner."

"Oh, well now I have to come home right away!" Syaoran joked. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow, and congratulations again!" Sakura hung up the phone and continued to get ready for bed. Though she would be lonely without him tonight, she was happy for him and excited to see him the next day.

.

It was pitch black and still late when Sakura woke up a few hours later. Still feeling tired, she couldn't understand what had caused her to wake, until she heard a knock come from downstairs. Sakura froze, thinking that she had heard wrong, when another knock came on her door. Confused, and a little frightened, Sakura got up and quietly padded down the stairs. Who would be knocking at, Sakura checked her watch, 4 in the morning? Maybe they would go away if they thought no one was home. But the knocking persisted. Silently, still trying to pretend that no one was home, she looked through the peep hole to see who was out there. Sakura became even more puzzled when she saw a small Asian girl, her face skewed from the perception through the small sight in the door. Putting the lock and chain on the door, Sakura finally opened it a crack.

"Hello? May I help you?" she asked, and the girl looked taken aback.

"Um, is this Syaoran's house? I got this address saying he lived here, is he here?" the girl asked with what Sakura assumed was a Chinese accent. Sakura's frown deepened. Though she was sure she had never met this girl, nor seen her picture, she was calling Syaoran by his first name and appearing at his doorstep at 4am.

"How do you know Syaoran?" Sakura opted to ask, still not trusting the strange girl on her front porch.

"Look, is Syaoran there or not? And if he is I'm not sure why Syaoran's letting a woman answer the door for him anyway." Sakura could only gawk at the nerve of the girl trying to enter her apartment. It took her a few moments to speak under the girls glare.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm Zhi Jia." The girl said as if that would explain everything. There was silence following her statement, but soon Sakura could see that the girl was getting frustrated. "As in his ex-finance…" the girl tried again.

Sakura gasped. This was the girl that Syaoran had given everything up for all those years ago? Or at least, she claimed to be.

"Oh," Sakura finally said as a million thoughts flew through her mind. Jia put her hands on her hips.

"So, is Syaoran there?" she said, still impatient.

"No, he's not. But he'll be back in a few days, so you can come by then," Sakura said still slightly dazed. Jia looked at the ground, suddenly quiet.

"Well, you see…" she said, as if reluctant to say too much to Sakura. "I, well," she struggled. "I don't have anywhere else to go right now." She said softly. Sakura's eyes widened. She had come here to stay with Syaoran? There was another pause that was broken when a gust of wind blew strongly through the pair. Sakura then realized that they were still talking through a crack in the door at 4:30 in the morning.

"Well, why don't you come in and talk, and we'll see where to go from there," Sakura said as she unlocked the door. When she opened the door the girl seemed to stare at Sakura's enlarged belly.

"Do you live here too? With Syaoran, I mean." She asked. Sakura smiled.

"Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She answered.

"Are you two married?" Jia asked. Sakura could sense something in her voice, but couldn't place the emotion.

"Um, no, we're not." She hoped that was the last of her questions. Jia nodded and looked around the room, when she looked back at Sakura, the pregnant woman was walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she yelled. Sakura looked back at her.

"It's very early in the morning. That couch has a fold out bed," she said, gesturing towards the living room. "I'm just going to get some sheets."

Jia's rudeness and pushy attitude faded away at Sakura's kindness to her, practically a complete stranger. Sakura came back later holding the new bedding and handed them to Jia. "The bathroom is down that way and help yourself to anything to drink. Syaoran should be here later this afternoon, and we can sort everything out then." Sakura smiled and started to go back to her room.

"Ah, thanks!" Jia yelled after her.

.

Syaoran yelled thanks to Mike, and tapped on the trunk of the car in goodbye after he pulled out his luggage. Turning around, he smiled at the sight of his and Sakura's front door. It had been decorated with a plant and a sculpture on the wall (a gift from Tomoyo), so it made it even more homely. Syaoran sighed. It was good to be home. He couldn't wait to give Sakura a big kiss.

It amazed him how much he missed her when he was gone. It didn't matter if it was just for the weekend, or the whole week, he missed having her around. Her personality was so cheery and bright, her laughter infectious, and her smile brightened the room.

With those thoughts in mind, Syaoran hurried to the front door pulling out his on the way. After fumbling with them a bit, the door finally opened.

"Sakura! I'm home!" he yelled, but stopped dead in his tracks, the smile on his face gone. There, in his living room, was a girl he never thought he would see ever again. Never really wanted to see ever again. She still had those dark brown eyes, pale porcelain skin and jet black hair, but it was a little shorter than he remembered.

"Jia…?" Syaoran asked, not believing his eyes. Was this a dream? What was she doing in Sakura and his apartment?

"Hello Syaoran," she said. Her voice was the same. It still held the harsh, stubborn quality, but he could hear a soft undertone.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his voice still quiet.

"She stopped by last night," another voice said to his left. He looked up to find Sakura standing at the top of the stairs. Through all the confusion, Syaoran dimly noted that his heart still sped up at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous in her black sweats and light pink tank top that hugged the curves of her pregnancy.

"Hi," he said. She smiled.

"Hey."

There was a moment where Syaoran forgot about the visitor, but it only lasted a second when Jia shifted her weight, bringing Syaoran out of his thoughts. He turned back towards her.

The woman he had been so thoroughly in love with so many years ago to his right, and the woman he was completely devoted to mind, body and soul now on his left. Syaoran couldn't help thinking that they were so completely different.

"Why…?" was all he said. None of the three knew what his question pertained to.

"I have a feeling a long conversation is ahead," Sakura said gently as she descended the stairs. "Why don't we have it over dinner?"

Sakura cooked over the oven, lost in thought. She had stayed awake the night before with a million thoughts running through her head. The main one being what Syaoran's reaction would be to Jia. She had been the love of his life before she left him.

Syaoran had never really delved deep into the subject, proven by the fact that Sakura hadn't even known Zhi Jia's name. Syaoran had always told her that it was in the past, and Sakura was his future. However, how did that road in his past end? Sakura didn't know if they had parted on good terms or bad. There were just so many things she didn't know!

"I love you," came a voice from behind her. Sakura whipped around to see Syaoran standing there. She glanced behind him, looking for Jia. "She went off to take a shower. I just wanted to let you know that I loved you, especially since you looked like you were going to break the spatula." He smiled slightly. Sakura looked down, sure enough the spatula was in her none to lose grip, and she immediately set it down.

"Sorry." She said. When Syaoran didn't acknowledge her apology, she looked up to find him staring off into space. Sakura immediately felt bad. Here she was feeling sorry for herself, when Syaoran was the one having the hardest time! "Don't worry," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Um, the food is burning," came another voice. Sakura looked up to find Jia standing there, pointing at the stove. Sure enough, smoke was coming from the stove Sakura had completely forgotten about.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled, going over to save what she could, noticing Syaoran's lack of response to her earlier comment and physical touch.

They ate in silence, Syaoran acting cold towards Jia and almost ignoring Sakura. Sakura trying to be warm towards everyone, and Jia wary of them both.

"Why are you here Jia?" Syaoran finally said with a sigh that showed his impatience as he gave up being quiet. "I haven't seen you in four years!" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice raise a notch, and suddenly wondered if she should be there. Sakura scooted her chair back, the noise breaking the silence between them. As she turned to leave, a hand caught her wrist. "Please stay." Was all Syaoran said.

Jia had been watching the two interact all morning, and couldn't help wondering what she had stumbled upon. Syaoran had changed in the years she had met him. She brushed her hair from her face, remembering suddenly when those amber eyes only looked at her.

Though she knew Syaoran was oblivious, Sakura caught the slight blush on Jia's cheeks, and a pit formed in her stomach.

"I'm sorry I came here, I just had no place to go." Jia said suddenly.

"Why here? I haven't seen you since you left all those years ago. How did you know where I was?" Syaoran asked.

"I've been living in Shanghai for the past few years living with this guy that I knew. After we…" she paused to look at Syaoran's reaction to bringing up their past, "parted ways, my parents wouldn't take me back in so I traveled around for awhile. Some things…happened, and I can't go back." Sakura saw her hands clenching under the table. "I just needed a place to crash for awhile while I got everything straightened out." Syaoran was silent as the pair looked at the girl across the table.

"That guy you were living with," Syaoran said abruptly. "Did he give you those?"

Sakura's eyes flew to where his were focused. Sure enough, on Jia's wrists, haphazardly covered with her long sleeve shirt, were bruises. Jia looked away, ashamed, trying to pull her sleeves back down, but as her eyes watered up she nodded. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was looking at the far wall in deep contemplation. She took his hand, and he turned to her. His amber eyes bored into hers, full of many questions, some she knew she couldn't answer. Sakura nodded and squeezed his hand. He turned to Jia.

"We have an extra bedroom, you may stay there if you like," he said. Jia's eyes widened with disbelief. "However," Syaoran continued, turning back to Sakura, his eyes more gentle. "We also have a baby on the way. Stay here until you get things sorted out, but no longer." Jia almost burst into tears with thanks as Syaoran walked upstairs. Sakura helped show Jia to her new room with a sad smile on her face. What could have happened between them that made Syaoran so cold towards Jia now?

She did know one thing however, as Jia rambled on beside her, and the baby kicked: the next few weeks were going to be interesting.

.

.

A/N: God, this must be the mushiest chapter ever. An interesting development. Did you see it coming? I sure didn't. : ) I'm finishing up my totally awesome quarter abroad, so more to come sooner rather than later! Oh and Drift Magazine does not belong to me. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Omg, I updated! I know. I was hoping to get a lot more done in this chapter, but now there will be two more chapters of Surfer's, instead of one. A little bit of drama in this one, hope you like! BoW is also almost ready for an update as well! Happy Summer! -Ami

**Chapter 11. **

Syaoran walked in to find Sakura staring at the walls, a deep look of concentration on her face. After standing in the door way for a few minutes with no movement from his girlfriend, he decided to step in, no matter how cute the look on her face was.

"How long have you been standing here?" he asked and then flinched as Sakura jumped into the air at his words.

"Syaoran! God you scared me!" she exclaimed, one hand on her chest above her heart, and the other on her stomach. "I was just trying to picture how I want the baby's room to turn out." She said, looking back towards the wall. "Tomoyo and I are going to get paint tomorrow, in time for you and I to paint it before you leave for the Hanalei contest." Syaoran hugged Sakura from behind and joined her in staring at the white walls, trying to imagine them in a future color.

"I like green."

"Light green? Or dark green?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Light green. It's a neutral color." Sakura smiled and happily agreed on the basic color, her and Tomoyo would finalize it tomorrow at the store.

.

"Green? But that's a neutral color!" Tomoyo yelled, as all the birds in a two mile radius scattered. "You and Syaoran did that just so I wouldn't know the baby's sex!" Tomoyo continued to rant as the two of them walked into the paint store, Sakura giggling all the way, which just made Tomoyo more mad.

"Tomoyo, you should know that Syaoran's favorite color is green. Our decision had nothing to do with you," Sakura said sometime later as Tomoyo wouldn't drop the subject.

"Oh come on Sakura, you mean to tell me that annoying me never crossed your mind?"

"My mind? No. Syaoran's mind, perhaps. Oh, what about this color?" Sakura said, hoping to get Tomoyo into a better mood. But her friend shook her head.

"Too pale. How about this one, it matches your eyes," she giggled, holding the paint card up to Sakura's face.

"No, too bright. How many green paints exist in this world anyway?"

Finally, hours and many paint splotches later, the girls came out armed with two cans of the perfect green paint. While driving in the car, Tomoyo looked over to see her best friend staring thoughtfully out the window.

"How are things with Syaoran?" Tomoyo decided to ask what only a best friend could get away with.

"It's different having Jia around. It's like, the whole time period of his life that had Jia in it was just a phase that he had forgotten about. And now it's interfering with this part in his life, so he has to actually face it. Does that make sense?" Sakura rambled while watching the passing scenery. "I don't think the thought that he would see her again had ever crossed his mind."

"Is having Jia there bothering you?" Tomoyo asked, knowing that if it did bother her, Sakura would never ever say it.

"No," Sakura answered after a pause. "It's not that she's there, it's that this isn't something I can help Syaoran with." Tomoyo snorted.

"I know. I haven't seen Eriol in days," she said, referring to all the time the two cousins were spending together. "Tell him to come home for dinner sometime, you don't need all the stress of cooking for four people." Sakura laughed.

"Actually, Jia has been cooking. She knows a lot of Cantonese recipes, one of Syaoran's favorites, and it's been a huge help." Tomoyo glanced at her friend, trying to trace any ounce of sadness or worry in her friend's voice, if there was, she couldn't detect it.

The pair finally pulled into Sakura and Syaoran's drive way. Syaoran was gone again, planning and practicing for his next contest in Hanalei, which would take place the following week. March was definitely coming in like a lion, and there had been a continuous storm the whole week. The next day was supposed to finally be clearing up which made good conditions for the contest. Sakura was officially in her last trimester as well, which made the Hanalei contest the second to last one before the baby was due. Syaoran had already talked with Mike, and would be taking a short paternity leave to stay home with Sakura and the baby. Sakura was most definitely thankful, she wasn't sure if she could have handled it by herself.

"Where's Jia?" Tomoyo asked as they got out of the car. Tomoyo had already gotten the paint cans from the back of the car before Sakura had finished struggling to stand up from the low seats.

"I'm not sure. She said she would be back in time for dinner tonight though, which means I'm cooking," she said, unlocking the front door. "Maybe she's sightseeing. I don't think she's ever been to Hawaii before." Tomoyo nodded before going upstairs to put down the paint. Sakura heard her friend's cell phone go off faintly upstairs, as she started taking out food for that nights dinner. Suddenly, she heard a squeal of delight followed by a thumping noise of Tomoyo running down the hallway.

"Sakura!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Guess what?" Sakura smiled, amused by her enthusiastic friend. "Naoko, Rika AND Chiharu are all coming for your baby shower!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"No way. How did they all manage that?"

"Well, I may have told them that you were pregnant immediately after I found out, told them to start saving money, and the rough estimate of the date that the party would be happening…" Tomoyo said sheepishly. Sakura was speechless, until they both broke into laughter.

When Syaoran got home later that evening, he was greeted by his pregnant girlfriend in an apron, Tomoyo drinking wine and both girls laughing hysterically.

"Maybe I should go to Eriol's tonight," he said, a little scared of the two of them together.

"No!" Tomoyo shouted. "I am stealing my boyfriend away from you! You need to learn to share!" Sakura continued giggling, as she came over to kiss him hello. As Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, he noticed that her belly was getting big enough to almost keep him from wrapping his arms all the way around.

"And how was your day?" he asked, kissing her lightly as Tomoyo checked on the food in the oven.

"Good. We have paint, and therefore you have plans this weekend." She smiled, kissing him back.

"Well, the food is all ready, which is my cue to leave!" Tomoyo said, interrupting. "Syaoran, give Sakura a foot massage, she could use it!" she added as she gathered her stuff up to go.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll take it into careful consideration," Syaoran said. As Tomoyo opened the door to leave, Jia stood in its frame about to enter. The laughing abruptly died down, and Jia felt very self conscious that she had interrupted something. Tomoyo eyed the girl with some contempt. Who was she to barge in on Sakura and Syaoran's already hectic lives, and confused the hell out of everyone?

Syaoran barely looked at her at all. Every time she was near he would look anywhere but her, it was like he was retreating into a shell.

Sakura on the other hand realized the discomfort around the room and spoke up, pushing herself away from Syaoran who had frozen up around her.

"Jia, you have perfect timing. Dinner has just finished cooking." Walking over, she all but pulled the Chinese girl inside. "Bye Tomoyo, see you tomorrow!" When she turned back to her housemates, Syaoran still hadn't moved and Jia was still looking at the floor in misery. "Well, Jia why don't you get freshened up, and Syaoran would you please help set the table?" Jia nodded and went upstairs while Syaoran grumbled something unintelligent under his breath but got up to get dishes. Sakura stared at the spot where they had both been and sighed, one hand rubbing her temples, and the other her stomach. Syaoran glanced at the sound in worry.

"You alright?" he said.

"All this contempt is making me tired and the tension around you and Jia is giving me a headache." Sakura said honestly. Maybe the pregnancy was playing with her emotions again, but Sakura just let the words flow out. "She's staying here because she needs your protection. She trusts you. She left everything she knows to come stay with you, and you can't even talk to her."

"She broke my heart!" Syaoran all but yelled, and Sakura flinched. "Are you forgetting that detail? She may trust me, but I don't trust her! I loved her with all my might, was willing to give everything for her and she left me, just like that."

Sakura would be lying if she said that what Syaoran was saying didn't hurt. She knew that Syaoran had loved Jia deeply. She could see why too, every time she looked at Jia and saw her fiery temper. Jia was the kind of girl who knew she was gorgeous. Beautifully straight black hair that reached her waist, and deep brown eyes with long lashes. Sakura would even admit that she was a little jealous of her tiny waste as well, especially now that she had gained some pounds with her pregnancy. Syaoran had used to tell her it made her even more beautiful, but even words of sweet nothings were absent from him nowadays. He had completely clamed up into the emotionless man that all the surf tabloids had always said he was.

"You may have loved her Syaoran, but it's obvious that she still has feelings for you. Why else would she have come all the way to Hawaii?" she added before Syaoran could cut her off. "Its obvious that you two need to get some talking done, and before you share a bed with me, you'll do it. I'm sick of having an empty boyfriend around me all the time." Grabbing her glass of water, she walked right past a stunned Syaoran and up the stairs, almost slamming the door to their bedroom.

Syaoran knew he had crossed a line when he saw the tears of his girlfriend as she walked by. He immediately regretted everything he had said, done and not done in the past few days. He spun around to go after her, but was met with Jia at the top of the stairs.

"I-I suppose you heard all of that?" he said, running a hand through his hair. Jia nodded.

"I'm sorry to have come here and messed everything up with you girlfriend…" she said. "In all honesty, the last thing I imagined was coming here and seeing you with someone else. And becoming a father too." Syaoran caught the tone of voice in her words and was shocked. Was Sakura right in that Jia still had feelings for him? Syaoran looked at Jia, whose eyes were on the floor, and knew that Sakura was right. This only made him madder.

"No, no! You cannot come back to me years later and tell me you still have feelings for me when I am finally happy." He said angrily, but managed to keep his voice level. Jia looked up sharply, surprise taking over her face.

"Is it that easy to see?" she said quietly. Syaoran strained to hear her, which was new. Even when they had had fights before Jia was always loud and passionate, this was a completely new side to her. Had her abusive boyfriend really beaten her spirit that much? Syaoran could remember a time when-

No! The memories had to stop. This was the problem, Jia brought back memories of the past, the past that should stay behind him. Syaoran had confronted some of his troubled past when he and Sakura had gone back to Hong Kong and met his family. His mother had accepted him, as most of the Li's had, but there were still a few who would see him as a disgrace forever. And then there was Jia. Every time he looked at her memories of their relationship would flood back into his mind. The good and the bad. He looked up at Jia, still angry- with himself and her.

"Of course it's easy to see. You were always easy to read." He answered bitterly. Jia smiled.

"I know. You were the statue and I was the emotional one." Syaoran scowled.

"Our relationship is a thing of the past Jia. I gave everything up for you back then, and I'm not going to repeat that mistake. You're not a part of my life." He said, sighing.

"Oh come on Syao," Jia said. "Admit it, you think about me all the time."

"The only time I think about you, is to wonder why you left-" Syaoran started, but Jia cut him off.

"But see, you do think about me," she said, still smiling. Syaoran realized that she had descended the stairs and was getting closer to him. He noticed what she was doing and gave her a glare. She stopped, her smile failing a little.

"Jia when I think of you it is in anger and confusion. I thought it was hate, but Sakura made me realize that I could never hate you." Jia flinched at Sakura's name. Kinomoto Sakura, the mother of Syaoran's children. Even if they weren't married Jia could tell they loved each other immensely and that made her beyond jealous. Years ago, she had finally admitted to herself that leaving Syaoran was probably the biggest mistake of her life, and now here she was finally confronting him only to find out that Syaoran thought that their _relationship_ was the biggest mistake of his life and he had completely moved on.

Of course, when Jia finally had the guts to move out of her abusive household the first thing she had thought about was going to see Syaoran. It had surprised her that he had kept the plans of leaving China, when she had found he was living in Hawaii. She had found out there was a whole surf culture following her ex-lover and couldn't believe she had missed the fact that he was that famous to the rest of the world. Armed with the knowledge that he was in the public eye she had thought that even if he wasn't single, the relationship he would be in wouldn't be real.

Boy was she wrong. Not only was Sakura strong, beautiful and a surfer in her own right, but her personality was also perfect. No one could compete with her for Syaoran's heart.

Syaoran had watched the emotions flitter over Jia's face as she was lost in thought, but when it turned into a determined look, he got nervous.

"You're still fooling yourself Syaoran, you think you would know better. Your family will never accept her, just like they didn't accept me." Syaoran was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato with all the anger filling his face. Was Jia seriously trying to ruin his life?

"Dammit Jia!" He yelled and she took a step back. With that motion, he tried to calm himself down. Jia had just got out of an abusive relationship, and even if he hated her, he would hate himself more if she was ever afraid of him. "Look Jia, I'm sorry. I'm going to tell you something, but then after that, I think it would be best if you leave." Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Jia calmed down, but then looked shocked at his words. "Sakura and I went to Hong Kong a few months ago. You're right, the entire family didn't approve of her, or me coming back at all for that matter. But my mother and sisters as well as the majority of my family loved her and forgave me. And that's all that matters." But still, as he was saying this, something inside of Syaoran disagreed. "It doesn't help that the baby will be named the Li heir," he said hoping to get rid of the feeling, but it stayed. "Anyway, it turned out that I didn't need to give everything up for you after all. My family's love is still there. The only question is, why did I give it up in the first place, for someone who didn't want it?" He paused to let it all sink in.

Jia was stunned. Sakura's baby was the new Li heir? Why? Why did the Japanese girl get accepted by the Li's, but not her? What was so different? It wasn't fair!

"What do you mean it's not fair?" Syaoran snorted angrily in question, and Jia realized she had said the last part of her thoughts out loud. "What's not fair is you leaving without a word to me right after I had left Hong Kong to be with you. It's because of you that I can't commit to anything! It's because of you that I can't marry Sakura!" Syaoran was shocked at his own words, but before he could dwell on it Jia was yelling.

"I couldn't do it!" Jia all but yelled, startling Syaoran. "You would've left everything, but I couldn't!"

"Jia, you didn't have anything else. You're mother had died, your father was drunk-"

"There was something else." Jia said quietly. "Someone else." Syaoran stared. He never imagined this possibility.

"You-you were cheating on me?" he dared to ask, his voice squeaking a bit.

"I-I- no, not necessarily. Do you remember, soon after we first met, you and your family went on a month long trip? I had met someone then. His name was Hui. We-"

"Look Jia. I don't need to know about him and what you did," Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"No! We never- it wasn't like that. Syaoran, physically I never cheated on you. But…" she sighed. "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him. It was such a short time and I've never seen him again…" she trailed off. "He left and you came back soon after. Syaoran, I was also in love with you and would continue to be, even now I guess, but the one time made me think…" she trailed off again, as if trying to figure out what to say next. Syaoran gave her the time, finally hearing what he did, and didn't, want to hear for so long. "After that I pretty much forgot about him as we continued to be together. But then your family started disapproving of me, since I wasn't of good social status and my family were nobodies. At first, when you started talking about running away and being together forever I was thrilled at the idea. Then one day, I'm not sure how it happened, Hui entered my mind. I started thinking that we were so young, 18 wasn't old enough to decide who we wanted to live with forever and I panicked. I panicked that there were still people out there that we could both fall in love with…" Jia stopped talking, but Syaoran noticed the regret in her voice.

There. Syaoran had finally gotten what he wanted for all those years- an explanation. And was he mad. He was ready to throw his life out the window for someone he loved in his entirety, and she didn't want to be with him because she wanted to love other people! How stupid a reason was that to screw up his life! Syaoran shoved his hands in his pockets angrily, but then stopped suddenly. His hand had brushed up against the good luck charm Sakura had bought for him in downtown Hong Kong. He had worn it faithfully around his neck during every competition since, but at practice earlier that day the chain had broken.

Sakura…God did he love her. When he compared the love he had for Jia and Sakura, Sakura's was a stronger, more adult love, one that he would have given everything for to feel. One that he had almost lost if Jia had stayed with him. What had Jia said? 'Maybe there were still people out there that we could both fall in love with, ' Had he really just called that idea stupid?

"Jia, this is probably not what you want to hear. But thank you. You left because you were the smarter between the two of us. And if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be where I was today, with who I am. I love Sakura, and the baby, more than anything. I have moved on from the past and don't want anything to do with it anymore. I don't hate you, shown by the fact that I'm thanking you, but I still can't forgive you. I'm sorry Jia, but you were right, there was someone else for me to love." He didn't hug her, didn't touch her in anyway, showing that she wasn't forgiven, but he showed her a slight smile then turned and walked up the stairs were his soul mate was sleeping.

When Syaoran opened the door, Sakura was already lying down in bed, but whether she was still awake he couldn't tell. Quickly, he changed into his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed with her, cuddling up close so that her back was pressed against his chest. He stayed like that for a few moments, before speaking.

"I love you Sakura. I always have, and I am sorry for the past few days. I've been doing exactly what I didn't want to do by dwelling in the past and the mistakes I made. And through that I didn't think of the present and the future and all the good ideas in my life. Like you." Though he was crushing her as close as he dared, Sakura, obviously awake now, rolled over to face him. Syaoran could tell she had been crying, and felt his heart break a little that it was he who had caused her tears.

"Falling off your board so I had to come rescue you was your idea?" she said and Syaoran smiled a bit.

"Loving you was a good idea." He answered, kissing her gently.

.

The next few weeks were busy ones for everyone in the group. Tomoyo was busy planning the perfect baby shower for Sakura, Syaoran was getting ready for his contest in Hanalei Bay on the North end of Kauai. Sakura had surprised him in saying that Dr. Hotele had given her the "ok" to fly with him and accompany him at the contest. It had been a while since she had joined Syaoran on his off island contests, but Sakura wanted the chance to be with him, especially after everything that had happened. On top of that, the duo was also helping Jia make herself a life for the time being on Oahu. She had ended up extending her visa so that she could work, though she was still staying at Sakura and Syaoran's place. Syaoran and Jia still weren't the best of friends, but a truce had been resolved between them while Jia was figuring out her life. She would be house sitting while they were gone in Kauai.

"So, you do remember what happened the last time we were on Kauai together right?" Sakura said as they packed their bags. Syaoran grimaced while recalling the huge storm, him almost drowning and Sakura getting really sick.

"That won't happen again, I promise," he said kissing her while reaching for a shirt in the closet.

"Oh you're going to listen to me now?" Sakura mocked, walking past him to the master bathroom to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Always." Syaoran smirked, but then frowned as he heard his girlfriend moan slightly from the other room. He hurried over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, as he saw her frowning and went to hold her close.

"Yea, but I have some bad news. I don't think this child is going to be a surfer, more like a professional kick boxer," she said, smiling now and Syaoran placed his hand on her belly while the other rubbed her back to make her feel slightly better. Syaoran smiled at the feeling of their baby moving. He couldn't wait another few months before their family would be complete. Once the baby seemed to calm down Sakura relaxed into his ministrations on her back.

"I love you," he murmured, trying not to break the spell she was under while relaxed. "And I'm really happy you decided to come with me on this one. I miss having you there," he said referencing the upcoming competition.

"You know I love watching you surf. They don't call you the "Surf God" for nothing," she teased.

"Oh no! I'm in love with a member of my fan club!" Syaoran joked.

"Of course, and I'm president!" Sakura laughed back before Syaoran swept her up in a kiss.

It had been awhile since Syaoran had kissed her like this and Sakura felt her knees turn to jelly. The couple was lost in the kiss for several minutes, but by the time both of their cell phones had gone off twice, Sakura finally broke it off. "We're supposed to meet Mike in 30 minutes, we should get going." Syaoran's eyes were slightly glazed in happiness as he nodded, but pulled her lips back to his once more.

"I love you Sakura," he said and she smiled.

.

A few days later…

"Alright, listen up!" Tomoyo said, commanding the attention of all the occupants in the room. "Sakura gets back in two hours," she started pacing, "It is our duty, as friends, to make Sakura's baby shower not only a surprise, the best day of her life." Tomoyo paused. "Excluding when the baby is born, and when Syaoran finally marries her." Everyone sweatdropped. "Chiharu! Food?" Tomoyo belted out, pointing to her friend.

Chiharu looked at Tomoyo torn between missing her friend dearly for all these years, and wondering if she had gone crazy. Tomoyo hadn't changed in the fact that she would do anything for Sakura.

"Hai! The food is prepared and in the kitchen!" Tomoyo nodded.

"Rika! Decorations?" Rika giggled, her own belly swelling slightly at four months along.

"Yes Tomoyo, just look around!" She was indeed right, as they were all currently sitting in Tomoyo's apartment, which was decorated in baby paraphernalia for Sakura's surprise baby shower. Syaoran would be bringing Sakura by later on today, after they had flown back from Kauai, and probably taken a nap. Tomoyo and Sakura's friends from Japan had flown in the day before and had been preparing all night. A few of Sakura's Hawaiian friends were there as well and Tomoyo thought everything was going smoothly. Tomoyo nodded again.

"Naoko! Games?" Naoko smiled and nodded, a list of games and materials in her hands.

"Most of the games are set up in various places in the apartment. We've got One-sies to decorate, trivia, Speed Diaper Changing and more." Tomoyo smiled, knowing that it was a good choice to make Naoko in charge of the games with her creative side.

"And finally, presents?" she asked herself looking around the apartment. Off to the corner were dozens of presents, waiting to be unwrapped by the mother-to-be. "That should be everything. We have just enough time to clean up the place and relax a bit before Sakura gets here."

A few hours later, the girls were relaxing and chatting while waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Tomoyo's cell phone rang. She answered calmly, responded to whomever was on the other line calmly and hung up. The girls were silent as Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"SAKURA'S ALMOST HERE! PLACES!" all the girls smiled and ran around sporadically while giggling. A few minutes later and everyone was in their hiding spots, ready to surprise their friend. "Shhh! She's at the front steps, you guys are giggling to loudly!"

There was a knock on the door.

More giggling and another shhh from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo answered the door. Sakura was smiling, and Syaoran looked like he was trying very hard not to start laughing as well.

Tomoyo made small talk, gesturing Sakura in the house.

Tomoyo made the signal and…

""SURPRISE!"" Everyone yelled.

"HOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura yelled in response, making everyone laugh. When she finally settled down, Sakura's smile was the brightest in the room. "Chiharu? Naoko! Rika too! It's been so long!"

Syaoran smiled at his girlfriend and quietly slipped out the door to let the girls have their fun.

By the end of all the games, food, catching up and laughter Sakura was getting pretty tired. Yet she was so happy for all of her friends from Japan, and it had been so long since they had all been together, though they hadn't changed much.

Chiharu was right where Tomoyo and she had left her, in a ridiculously long engagement with her high school sweetheart Yamazaki. Rika had married an older man straight out of high school, which Sakura and Tomoyo had been brides maids, and were also expecting their first child. Naoko was single, but her first book was being published, and had promised to get all the girls copies before anyone else. It mad Sakura a little wistful to hear stories of Japan that she was missing, but she wouldn't have traded her life for anything.

At the end of the day, Sakura was buried in mounds of baby gifts. Tomoyo had, of course, spoiled her rotten, which was to be expected. However, unexpectedly, all the other girls had showered her with gifts as well. From the gifts alone, one would have thought the guests had consisted of 30 people, instead of seven.

"Thank you guys so much! I don't know how I'm going to get it all home!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Syaoran and Eriol will be able to fit it all into the Jeep," Tomoyo said.

"With about three trips!" Chiharu laughed.

"I can't believe your luck!" Naoko said dreamily to Tomoyo and Sakura. "Meeting and dating two of the hottest celebrities on the market! Makes me want to move to Hawaii too!"

"Any tropical location for that matter!" Chiharu added. They all laughed.

"Has Eriol decided to take any sponsorships? I hear he's being dubbed the new Clan Leader," Rika said.

"Possibly," Tomoyo answered. "I think he will stick with the Clan at little longer. He's trying to be a role model for Chris, Jeff and JimRay."

"And also keeping them out of trouble," Sakura said, giggling. "But I'm actually surprised how out of the spotlight I am. You would think the media would have a field day about the great Li Syaoran getting his girlfriend pregnant without marriage. It's a pretty big thing in the US."

"Hawaii is pretty laid back though, and you and Li are private people," Rika offered.

"Besides, everyone loves Sakura! The media can't find anything bad to write about you!" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura blushed, then yawned.

"Sorry about that. I'm definitely feeling the third trimester energy drains," she said apologetically.

"Oh Sakura, you always slept in late," Chiharu teased.

"Alright, alright, the pregnant women must sleep!" Tomoyo said, shooing everyone up from the living room. Sakura went to call Li to come pick her up as Tomoyo rounded up the guests. "Everyone know the plan for tomorrow? Good, then we'll see you all for brunch at 11 before your flights!"

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Good night!"

Tomoyo closed the door.

"Tomoyo this was such a wonderful surprise! You are truly the best friend I could ever have!" Sakura said, watching Tomoyo plop down on the couch, also exhausted.

"Anything for you Sakura!" Tomoyo winked.

"I'm so lucky. Caring friends, a great boyfriend, a wonderful pregnancy, a fabulous family! I hope I can repay everyone back some day!"

"Oh Sakura. You're already such a wonderful friend, sister and girlfriend. And you're going to be the best mother as well!"

"You think so?" Sakura asked timidly. She had always loved children, but she was definitely going through pre-birth jitters.

"I know so." Tomoyo said smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I had no idea that it had been over a year since I updated. So sorry. Many, many, many, many apologies. But…see how long this chapter is? That's my gift to you.

**Chapter 12.**

_The taxi was too slow. It seemed like everything was working against him to get to her. Time was not on his side. _

"_Can you please hurry up, it's an emergency." Syaoran said to the driver. _

"_I'm sorry sir, but the traffic is grid locked," the driver answered solemnly. Syaoran looked out the window, the sun had barely risen over the horizon and it outlined where he was. And it was close enough. _

"_Thank you," Syaoran said giving the driver the correct change as he opened the door. "I'll take it from here."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Syaoran loved waking up in the mornings. He always had, ever since he could remember.

At first, it was waking up to the bright Hong Kong sun through his window. At the Li Mansion, he had had a beautiful Japanese maple tree outside his window, and it would color his whole room with reds and oranges.

Then, it was waking up to the smell of the ocean breeze and strong tropical floral scents. He loved being able to wake up and see the ocean, roll out of bed and go surfing.

Now, he loved waking with a weight in his arms, the feel of limbs tangled in the sheets, the slope of the bed letting him know there was someone there. And he especially loved the feel of waking up with Sakura's belly in his hands.

He just couldn't help it. As much as he loved her, he also loved the life they had created. He found that, in his in-between sleep and awareness, he always rolled over to bring her into his arms.

Today was no exception. As he felt the dawning of consciousness that morning, the first sense that came to him was smell. He smelled cherry blossoms and heather, the scent of her hair. The next was sound; he could hear her soft breaths and wished she was turned so he could feel them on his skin. Finally, touch came to him, the swell of her stomach in his hands, her legs tangled in his, her body pressed flush against him. Truthfully, Syaoran could stay in that position forever. Unfortunately, he knew they both had to wake up and get going on their day.

Gently, he moved so that he could steal numerous kisses to her cheek. After a few she giggled, roused from her sleep.

"Mou, Syaoran that tickles," she said sleepily as she rolled towards him. He smiled at the sight and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Good morning," he said to her, then crawling down a bit he spoke to her stomach. "Good morning to you too." He put another warm hand on her, waiting for a response. The baby kicked a bit and Syaoran's face lit up. Sakura looked down at him, her face full of love.

"What time is it?" she asked, still a little sleepy.

"A little before nine. I thought you'd want some time to get ready before going out to brunch with the girls. Maybe I could even wash your hair," he said crawling back up to her.

"Mmmm," Sakura moaned in delight at the idea. "What am I ever going to do without you next week?" Syaoran frowned.

"I was thinking about that. I tried to get out of the competition, but it's a big one. If I can win this-"

"Syaoran, I know!" Sakura said cutting him off. "It's an important one. If you win this, which you will, you can get into the semi finals. I just wish I could be there to support you!" Syaoran shook his head.

"Absolutely not. You are in no shape to fly. Actually, if I had my way you would be on bed rest, with me right beside you, until the baby is born!"

"Good luck with that." Sakura mumbled. There was a pause, before Syaoran spoke again.

"I am worried about you. I know the universe won't explode while I'm gone, but as a lover and a father, I'm worried I that you'll need me when I'm gone." He paused. "That's why…I was wondering if you would be ok with Jia staying with you while I'm in California." Sakura stared at him. Though she wasn't really comfortable around Syaoran's first and long lost love, she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Anything to placate your worries," she answered. Syaoran drew her into a kiss.

"Now, how about that bath?" He was rewarded with yet another award-winning smile.

.

Syaoran dropped off Sakura at her and Tomoyo's old house, staying for a little bit to be interviewed by her numerous friends from Japan. He supposed he should've been used to being in a crowd of all girls, considering his four older sisters, but eventually the overdose of estrogen got too much for him and with a quick kiss Syaoran left the apartment.

He still had a few hours before he needed to meet up with Michael for the press conference that was being held in response to the upcoming competition in California. The Mavericks Surf Competition was held annually, although some years were better than others. Syaoran had never been to Mavericks before, but like every surfer had heard of its legendary 50+ foot waves that sometimes graced the area. This year was being hailed as one of those years, and Syaoran was beyond excited. Not only was he chosen to be one of the 24 surfers to ride at the competition, but Michael had told him that he was a top five favorite to win. Hence the press conference later that afternoon.

Surfboard already on the car and an extra pair of board shorts in the back seat, Syaoran took off to the beach he had been at when he and Sakura had first met.

Not very many people were at the beach when he pulled up, but as he paddled out he took notice that the swells were pretty decent. Syaoran was trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, so tame rides were what he had been looking for anyway. Though his and Sakura's private life was still relatively private, it was very rare to surf without attention, especially when he was with The Clan. Still now he was counting down until someone recognized him and the paparazzi started to flock.

But this beach meant so much to him, he couldn't stay away. This was, technically, where it all started. Where he had first met Sakura and where Michael Woodland had first seen him surf, sending him down a road of life he would've never thought possible.

Syaoran started paddling as another nice, soft swell came his way. As the wave caught his board, he stood up with practiced ease, letting the water guide his way as he built up speed. Syaoran crouched lower, pivoting his back foot to make a sharp turn up the wave face, yet keeping perfect balance across the board. He really did love surfing. Although it had probably started out as the only way to forget about Jia and life's million problems, it was really the sport and the closeness with nature that Syaoran loved. As well as the community of surfers as well, including Sakura.

As the momentum of the wave finally came to a stop, Syaoran laid back on his board to start paddling out again. His thoughts seemed to always come full circle just to land on Sakura. At this point, his life really did revolve around her- and of course he wouldn't have it any other way. She was his everything; his light at the end of a dark tunnel called his past, the love of this life, his partner in crime, and now the mother of his child. A child that he would finally be meeting in just a few months. During the past few weeks Sakura and his parental fears had been fading, especially with all the other drama in their lives- namely a ghost of Syaoran's past in the form of his ex-fiancée- but now that Sakura's due date was drawing nearer, the fears were returning. Syaoran chuckled as he let a perfectly good wave go past him as he dwelled on his life. Having a child out of wedlock, reconciling with both a economically powerful family and a long lost love, surviving the meetings of an over protective brother, and becoming a pro-surfer was probably not what his mother had had in mind for him when he had been born. He looked over at all the other surfers bobbing in the water around him. A few were looking his way, and whispering excitedly to their friends. He didn't have long to himself then.

Syaoran sighed, and just laid back on his board, loving the feeling of the ocean rocking him back and forth. With the sun shining down on him and the ocean beneath him, there wasn't much more to life he could want. Except for a certain emerald-eyed beauty to share it with. Syaoran smirked. She really was his equal in all aspects; they completed one another entirely. Syaoran often daydreamed of her worried emerald eyes being the first thing he saw when he came to after his accident on that very beach. The way her skin had glistened in the sun, how her bikini had shown just enough to make him enticed, how much concern for him she'd had before they'd even met…Syaoran smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. Girlfriend? Partner? Significant other? None of those titles seemed to do her justice. He had taken to calling her "the mother of his child" in his head, but it just didn't seem like enough. Not that giving birth to his son 'wasn't enough,' he corrected in his head. She just deserved a better title.

'Like what?' his mind countered. 'Wife?' Syaoran froze at the thought. Besides confirming that he hadn't married Sakura at the Li family dinner in Hong Kong months ago, he hadn't even thought of it. Had Sakura? He wondered. She had never said anything, not even hinted at it. Did she want to get married to him? Did he want to marry her?

Of course he did. He sure as hell didn't want her to marry anyone else, nor did he want to marry anyone other than her.

Could he marry her?

That he wasn't so sure about. Could he open his heart again to the idea again? He had gotten so burnt last time…but then again, hadn't he already opened his entire heart to her anyway? He was willing to do anything for her, could marriage be a possibility too? Syaoran shook his head, he didn't want to marry her just to make her happy. He wasn't a naive boy anymore, he knew that happiness with Sakura meant both of them being happy and making decisions with the two of them in mind.

Syaoran sighed again, wondering when his thoughts had gotten so complicated. The answer was clear- when he first looked up into her gorgeous eyes. Syaoran raised his arm to look at the small waterproof watch on his wrist, it told him that he should probably get going if he wanted to take a shower before being in front of dozens of people live, and thousands of others who were watching the conference on tv. As he paddled for one more run of the day, he wondered if Sakura would show up, he had always liked her presence with him at press conferences, even though she usually hung out towards the back or side. Her presence always brought him confidence, and when she wasn't there, he most definitely missed it.

.

Sakura knew that the Mavericks competition was a bigger deal than any of the other competitions Syaoran had been in. And if she hadn't known it before, then all the microphones and flashing lights around her now confirmed it. Reporters and paparazzi flocked her as she made her way into the room that Quicksilver's press conference was to be held in within the next half hour.

She had had the best morning ever continuing catching up with her friends before they had to leave to go back to Japan. It was sad to see them go after only being with them for 48 hours, but it was still the best present to have all her childhood friends actually be there in Hawaii. She had also been grateful that Syaoran had stayed a little while that morning to meet with them as well. It wasn't that Syaoran wasn't normally social, but he was quite the shy guy, who liked to keep to himself. It was one of the reasons their lives were still so private. Sakura herself hated to be in the spotlight, which was why she had to continuously tell herself to breathe as the reporters closed in on her, asking numerous questions ranging from Syaoran's chances in the competition, to what their private life entailed. She answered some questions like when her due date was, and if she was excited to watch Syaoran surf some of the largest waves in the world, and chose not to answer others like what the sex of the baby was, and if marriage to the Clan leader was a possibility. They had been asking these questions for months, and although neither of them ever commented, she was sure they would continue asking until the baby was born or hell froze over. Every once in a while, she got a question commenting on her own professional surf career possibilities. Before she had gotten pregnant, her surfing abilities had also been in the limelight for a while, but she had gotten "knocked up before any pro options could come her way" as the tabloids had put it. Sakura was glad that she hadn't had to deal with those options mostly because she had never even thought about it. She had always been surfing, and yes she and Tomoyo had moved to Hawaii mainly for the sport, but becoming pro had never been on her To Do list. Syaoran had told her once that he could watch her surf forever, and that was all the attention she wanted. Simply standing beside Syaoran was all she wanted to do now.

Speaking of Syaoran, Sakura looked around the room for her boyfriend. She saw a few other Quicksilver surfers, until her eyes finally landed on the amber-eyed man talking to a few reporters who were quickly jotting down every word, or holding out a recorder to his mouth. Michael Woodland was standing close, nodding and adding his opinion here and there. As if Syaoran had noticed her gaze on him, he looked up quickly and their eyes met. His smile widened significantly and he seemed to stutter, because all of the reporters suddenly looked her way too. Sakura blushed, and Syaoran motioned that he would just be one minute. She nodded and took her seat towards the back, an employee from Quicksilver recognizing her and offering her a cup of water.

A few minutes later Michael came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mike!" Sakura said smiling as he helped her up so she could hug him. "Wow it feels like it's been forever since I saw you!" she said.

"You too Sakura! And how is my favorite pregnant woman doing?" he teased. Sakura blushed and rubbed her stomach, a habit she had formed when she felt embarrassed.

"We're doing ok, a little nervous for Syaoran in the upcoming competition. It means so much to him," she said.

"Don't worry, he's a sure favorite to win the thing! But hey, Syaoran's getting ready in the back, but he wanted to see you before we started. I'll take you to him," Michael said as he led Sakura through the mass of reporters starting to take their seats. They finally found Syaoran in the back, talking to a few other sponsored surfers.

"Hey Syaoran, got a present for you. Don't take too long, we've got one more debriefing and then were on!"

"Thanks Mike," Syaoran said taking Sakura in his arms as his advisor walked away. He looked down at her, smiling. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come today." Sakura smiled back.

"I know this competition means a lot to you, and besides my place is right here at your side." She answered. Syaoran stared in wonder. How did she always know exactly what to say when he needed her most? "So, those three are the other Hawaiian contestants then?" she asked, motioning towards the other guys he had been talking too. Syaoran nodded.

"Yea, they're an awesome bunch of guys which is great since we'll be traveling together." He said referencing the trip to California. The competition was only one day long, condition discrepancies causing all of the rides to be made in one day, but the competitors would be doing lots of PR a few days in advance. The 24 contestants that were chosen to ride Mavericks were voted on, so showing themselves off to a crowd that picked them was important. The fact that Syaoran was voted on by others was a huge compliment, which made the competition even more important for him personally. Of course to Sakura, Syaoran would always get her number one vote. "Actually, I'm a little more nervous about this one," Syaoran said after awhile. "I feel like I really owe it to the people who voted for me to win, and I'm under a lot of stress. I don't want to fail them, or you…" he said. At first Sakura was confused at his sudden change in demeanor. He had just been smiling and jubilantly talking to the other surfers, now he was confessing this deep nervousness that he had been feeling. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I can talk to you about it."

This made Sakura smile. Syaoran had always confided his inner feelings, at least about surfing, to her but it had always been in the confines of their house, or any other private setting, never in public.

"Syaoran, they voted for you for a reason. If you go out there and try your hardest, no matter what happens, there's just no way possible that you could let anyone down. Least alone me." At that exact time, the baby decided to kick, as if to give Syaoran an extra bought of courage. Since her stomach was braced against his flat one, he felt the kick as well. Syaoran squirmed, the feeling of the kick on his own stomach a strange, but wonderful feeling. The shock must have been evident on his face, because when he looked up he saw Sakura beaming at him. "See, we love you!" she said happily, talking about her and the baby. She had started doing it quickly into her sixth month, and sometimes Syaoran thought that she didn't even know it.

"Yo Syao! Time to go!" one of the other Hawaiian surfers yelled.

"I'd better take my seat. Find me after, ok?" Sakura said placing a brief kiss on his lips and starting to turn away.

"Wait!" Syaoran yelled out, grabbing her back to him and pushing his mouth up against hers for a longer kiss. Winded, he finally looked up. "Ok, I'm ready." Sakura matched his goofy smile with her own.

"Good luck!"

.

The press conference went smoothly and quickly. Its main goal was to introduce the Quicksilver riders who would be competing at Mavericks to the rest of the community. Each of the riders had given a quick personalized introduction by Michael, and then continued on with an interview of each of them with both prearranged and free questions. Sakura was pretty sure she had never been more proud of her boyfriend, but she was also sure that she said that every time he did something.

However, by the time everyone was filing out of the room, Sakura had to pee yet again- it was the third time during the conference- and Syaoran was left waiting for her. A few straggler reporters had come over and tried to pry as much information from him as possible, but finally Sakura emerged and they could leave. Syaoran laughed as he saw her waddling towards him. In her seventh month of pregnancy she had gotten so big she had taken to waddling around, and to him it looked adorable. Finally, they walked hand in hand out to the jeep, which of course was VIP parked.

'Definitely a perk,' Sakura thought.

"So," Syaoran started as they drove home, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. That was another thing that they both were greatful to have. The conversations between them were always great, but the silences were never awkward. They could be lost in their own thoughts, yet always connected.

"Yes?" Sakura prompted, shifting their joined hands a bit.

"I know what I'm getting you for your birthday." Sakura just stared and Syaoran laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday! You know, the one that comes every year around this time." Sakura blushed.

"I didn't forget, I've just been busy thinking about the baby's birthday," she answered.

"So have I, but you didn't think I'd forget about my most important person did you?" he said with a wink. "But the main point is, is that you should now be waiting impatiently until then because you know I have the most awesome gift ever."

"My birthday isn't even until you get back from California, you're gonna make me wait that long?" Sakura pouted cutely as Syaoran nodded his head, a giant- evil- grin adorning his face.

.

Finally the big day arrived. Syaoran was pretty sure that if he was _this_ nervous to just get on a plane to fly to California, that he would have no brain left for when the baby was being born. Even though Sakura had read over his check list nine times before they left the house, they still ended up doing two U-turns because he forgot something.

Including his board the first time.

"I can't believe you forgot your board," Michael mumbled as they met him at the airport.

"That's what I said!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol had also met the two at the airport. The entire Clan had wanted to come send Syaoran off with good luck wishes, but Amelia wouldn't let them all off- and she refused to open late just to do so (however, she was closing the restaurant down the day of the Mavericks competition).

"Syaoran, you're not going to be the type of father that forgets the wife at home when she goes into labor are you?" Tomoyo said, looking stern as the others around her laughed. Syaoran, who was already nervous, paled at the thought.

Everyone around noticed the sober drop in the mood, and discreetly left so that Sakura could work her magic. She looked as Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and opened his mouth to say something.

"Nope. Don't even think about saying it," she interrupted, almost causing Syaoran to choke on his words in surprise.

"Say what?" he asked.

"That you can't do it."

"But I-" he started to ask. How does that woman know exactly what I'm thinking?

"But nothing. You are nervous, stressed and about to board a plane to somewhere you've only ever dreamed about going. Well ta-da! Your dream is awaiting you on the other side." The strong, forceful motherly tone she had been using was starting to drop away, giving rise to the comforting, airy voice that could make Syaoran do just about anything. "Syaoran, you are about to go ride 50 foot waves. Yea, sometimes the North Shore gets that big, but this is _Mavericks_. I might actually be mad at you for getting me pregnant too- if I wasn't I could go and surf with you!" Syaoran looked up at her in horror, but was only met with her smirking face.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I will only be mad at you if you don't go," came her muffled voice from his chest.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Tomoyo, Eriol and Mike ventured back over.

"Feeling ok buddy?" Mike asked, placing a heavy arm around Syaoran's shoulder.

"Better be, they're gonna start boarding soon," Eriol said, earning him an elbow in the ribs via Tomoyo. "Syao, remember when I first came out here from Hong Kong?"

"Yea, you had lived in England where you learned to surf and came here to find me sulking by my lonesome every day." Syaoran said, telling the story.

"Yea, and to get you out of that funk I taught you how to surf," Eriol continued, looking very serious behind his glass frames. "And you know what? You surpassed me in two days flat. And now, a few years later, you were voted on by millions of other surfers to go surf at Mavericks." Syaoran (and everyone else) gawked at Eriol's motivating speech. The silence was quickly overturned by the announcement of preboarding of Syaoran and Mike's flight. "I know you'll do great," Eriol finished as he gave his cousin a hug. Tomoyo smiled and followed suit, and the couple gave some space to let Syaoran and Sakura say goodbye.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the gate," Sakura said. Mike grabbed Syaoran's bag and walked a head of them.

"So there are a few ground rules while I'm away." Syaoran said with a serious face. "Number one: you are forbidden to go into labor while I'm gone." Sakura giggled. "Number two: after driving the jeep home from this airport, you are not to drive the car anywhere else until the baby is born. Number three: you are not allowed to have any fun without me." Sakura's eyebrow raised at his one, but he continued. "Number four: if Jia gives you a hard time feel free to kick her out, but then you must go live with Tomoyo and Eriol until I get back." Sakura nodded, though she couldn't see herself kicking Jia, or anyone, out of the house. "Number five, and the most important one: don't hesitate to call me for any reason." Syaoran turned to her, his amber eyes soft but serious. "Please, if you need me for anything, call. If I don't answer- which should only be because I'm trying not to get my ass kicked in 50 foot waves- call Mike." Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing that maybe even by the time he got back he wouldn't be able to do so easily. "Promise you'll follow the rules?" Smiling Sakura answered,

"To the best of my abilities. But," she added, "you have to follow some rules too."

"I'm listening," he said with his own smile.

"Number one: you will have loads of fun and number two, which is probably the most important: you will try your hardest and no doubt win the competition." Syaoran laughed.

"I'll try to the best of my abilities," he answered, mocking her lightly.

"And those abilities are wonderful and will get you everywhere," she whispered back.

"I'm gonna miss you," Syaoran said quietly, bringing his forehead to meet hers, swaying slightly to an imaginary tune.

"Me too, and our little one."

"Hey Syaoran, that's our call- you've got your ticket right? I'll get in line!" They heard Mike yell.

"Well, that's my cue. Can I get a kiss for luck?"

"Luck and a lot more other things," Sakura answered before kissing him. It was a deep kiss and it left them both a little flushed at the end. Syaoran put his hand on her warm, round stomach one more time.

"Love you two," he said, looking into her eyes.

"And we love you." Sakura said smiling widely. There was a pause.

"Sakura…" Syaoran started off tentatively. Sakura tilted her head, puzzled by his demeanor. "Do you ever think…would you ever want…" Syaoran sighed, playing with her hands. "Do you want to get married?" he asked finally, looking up into her face.

Sakura was at a loss for words. Did he just ask what she thought he just asked? How long had he been thinking about this? Was he proposing?

"I-Syaoran- did you just-" she couldn't get a sentence out.

"I just wondered if you ever thought-"

"Syaoran!" Syaoran was tugged quickly from Sakura's arms by Mike looking apologetic. "Syaoran, you're important, but you're not that important. The plane won't wait for you. We gotta go. Bye Sakura! See you in a few days!"

Syaoran managed to get one last kiss in to a still shocked Sakura.

"Love you!" he yelled. Sakura finally got out a sentence.

"Love you too! Good luck! We'll be cheering for you!"

And he was gone.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol came back over.

"I don't know what just happened…"

.

Sakura spent the drive home and most of the day contemplating what Syaoran had wanted to say. It was just so random; she hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings by not responding. Tomoyo and Eriol had left her, saying to expect them over for breakfast the next day, and with Jia not coming until later tomorrow afternoon, Sakura had the house to herself to think.

Finally, Syaoran had called to let her know he had landed, and he seemed like his normal, nervous and excited self, without a mention what-so-ever about the sentence that had come from nowhere. So if he didn't want to talk about it again, neither did Sakura.

The next day came and went quickly, and the anticipation for the competition grew as well. Eriol and Tomoyo had brought the rest of the Clan over for breakfast (Tomoyo had promised that they would clean up AND not break anything), of which they talked about where Sakura wanted her annual birthday dinner to be held. Sakura suggested that they combine it with a congratulations dinner for Syaoran and go somewhere fancy.

Roy's (1) seemed like the best restaurant to go to for that combination of celebrations, and Tomoyo promised that she would get reservations as the time grew closer. Sakura had told everyone that Syaoran had already gotten her birthday present, and all the others hinted that they already knew what it was. Syaoran had checked in a few times during the day, telling her about another small press conference and then practice on the waves.

As it turned out, it was another 50 foot year and Syaoran had been a little intimidated at both the size of the swell and of the competition. There were locals like him entered, as well as some really famous surfers that Syaoran had only dreamed about meeting. He had said that he wished that they could have a few more days to explore the new waves, but having the competition tomorrow would be better for his nerves.

After the Clan had left, Sakura had had time to take a short bath (struggling to wash her hair) before Jia came over. She had been traveling a lot, and living between hotel rooms and Syaoran and Sakura's guest room. Syaoran had called her while she was traveling and asked if she could come back to be with Sakura.

Jia was not particularly happy with this fact. Sure, she wanted to get back into Syaoran's good graces, if not back together with him period, but she didn't want to babysit the woman who had stolen him from her. Sakura was nice and all, extremely nice actually, but she couldn't forgive the woman. But, she had agreed none the less, especially if free food in the form of Sakura's cooking came with it.

When a sleepy Sakura, having just awakened from a nap, opened the door, Jia could barely contain her stare of Sakura's stomach. She didn't think the pregnant woman could have gotten any bigger, but she had been wrong- and there were still two months to go! And annoyingly enough, Sakura was still as beautiful and glowing as she had been a month ago as well.

"Hey Jia, thanks for staying over. I know that it will let Syaoran think more about the competition than worrying about me," Sakura said letting Jia inside. "I'm about to start dinner, so just be down in a half hour."

"Thanks," Jia said gruffly, annoyed that she couldn't quite hate Kinomoto Sakura.

"Oh and before I forget- the Clan is going to be here tomorrow morning pretty early. The competition starts at 10am and will be aired live, so we want to get ready. I know everyone's bringing food, but if you wanted to help me make something tonight that'd be great!"

Jia nodded remembering that everyone was coming over to watch Syaoran. She had met the Clan once before, and had been awed to be in the presence of famous people, but she never seemed to fit in. Sakura had invited her to watch with them, and she was still deciding if she was going to stay or not.

.

As promised, everyone showed up around 9 o'clock the next day, jittery with excitement. Syaoran had called Sakura earlier that morning, and he had been so anxious that he never finished a sentence before he started the next one. Sakura had managed to get out an "I love you" "I'm doing fine" and "Good luck" before he had to go. Sakura had found it quite comical.

Jeff, Chris and JimRay were gathered around the television, though the contest didn't officially start until 10, there was coverage of the practice runs and interviews with celebrity guests and excited fans.

Syaoran seemed to be having an excellent morning so far. The waves were amazing, and though the waters were of those that he had only surfed the day prior, he seemed to be doing really well.

"Sakura, you'd better finish those pancakes soon! They're introducing the contestants at 9:30!" JimRay yelled over to Sakura who was in the kitchen with Eriol and Tomoyo.

"We're almost done, hold your horses and get over to the table. Jia, is the table set?" Sakura yelled back over the loud noises Chris and Jeff were making over the wipeout of the last practice run of another surfer. Jia nodded after setting the last fork down, still feeling like an outsider with the rest of the close-knit group of friends.

The pancakes were finished just in time to watch the introduction of the surfers riding Mavericks in the competition. They were introducing alphabetically by last name, and Syaoran was somewhere in the middle. The introductions were also being performed at Mavericks, so every time someone was announced the group could hear cheering from the stands.

"This year we have Mavericks veteran Thomas Gallagher from San Diego, California. This will be Tom's third year riding the waves at Mavericks, and he's trying for another title." Said one announcer as a picture of Thomas Gallagher appeared on the screen.

"Dan, this may be Tom's last year to attempt that title here at Mavericks. Tom is an excellent surfer, but the younger competition is amazing, and it may be time to step aside for the new generation."

"And speaking of the next generation of surfers, it may be headed by our next rider, Li Syaoran."

"Oh my gosh, there he is!" Tomoyo yelled as Syaoran's handsome face came up on the TV screen along with his statistics and information. Chris, Jeff, JimRay and even Eriol hollered at the television to show their support and Sakura was surprised and happy to hear that even in California there were fans cheering for him.

"A native from Hong Kong, China Syaoran moved to Hawaii when he was a teenager." The announcer continued.

"I would love to hear that story some day," the other announcer, Dan, added. Sakura and the others took a quick glance at Jia, who was blushing bright red with embarrassment.

"Syaoran is the leader of the group of surfers dubbed The Clan. You may have seen them on the cover of a few magazines recently, he is truly an amazing surfer to watch."

"I couldn't agree with you more Greg," Announcer Dan continued. "If you're looking for the one surfer to watch out here today, I would pick Syaoran Li."

"I also hear his lady is expecting. Congratulations to the both of them." Greg added again, and Sakura was the one to blush. Tomoyo nudged her arm with a wink and a smile.

"This could be a great year for Syaoran- a possible Mavericks title and becoming a father. Good luck to you Li."

"Next we have Anakoni Makaio, a 26 year old surfer who is also from Hawaii…." The announcers trailed off as Sakura was lost in her own world. Words could not describe how proud she was of Syaoran, and how amazed she was at what had become of her life. She looked down at her baby bulge, excited to meet the child of that amazing man on the screen.

The announcers took the time to introduce all 24 contestants who ranged from Mavericks veterans to first timers, early teenagers to someone in their 40s, of all different backgrounds. And although they could appreciate a good surfer, all eyes were on Syaoran.

Finally, with much anticipation, the horn was sounded for the first round to begin. Each round had 12 surfers in the water, with one hour to obtain as many points as possible.

Each ride was scored on a scale of one half of a point, to ten points. A rider got a ½ if he stood on the board and after that it was judged on elements of the speed, style and power of the ride. The contestants today would be receiving an extra point boost due to the large nature of the waves on their own.

At the end of each round, or heat, the scores are totaled for each rider. Usually, the heats in a contest are only about 30 min each, but since the waves at Mavericks were big, but inconsistent, the riders were getting more time. As the riders for each heat were sorted randomly, Syaoran was in the first one.

As the horn was blown, Syaoran and 11 other riders ran into the water and started the paddle out into the swells. Sakura was glad that there were many jet skis in the water for extra safety, and one of the 11 surfers barely made it past the break line through the large waves.

The surfers sat in the water taking the time they had to gauge the tide, the wave intervals and, of course, each other. About ten min into the round one surfer finally started paddling.

"He's going for it!" Jeff yelled. The surfer stood up and continued to have a nice run. A few minutes later a score appeared, he had received a 5.

"I actually think he should've gotten more than that," Eriol said. "The judging is pretty harsh today."

"Nah, his speed was totally slow by the end of the run, I was surprised he got that long of a ride out of it," Chris disagreed and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Hey someone else is trying!" JimRay said excitedly. They watched the surfer paddle out. "He's not gonna make it!" JimRay yelled again. Surprisingly the surfer did make it, he stood up, and then immediately caught an edge and face planted.

""Ohhhh!"" everyone cringed. He was alright, and a little later his score came up as a ½.

Sometime later, after they had watched the first surfer catch another wave, and two others as well, Syaoran had yet to make a move.

"What is he doing?" Jia asked, impatient.

"Don't worry, he's got all day. Syaoran is never in a rush to do anything. He's probably calculating the wave periods still and getting a feel for the how the water works." Sakura answered.

"How the water works?" Jia said, making a face.

"Each wave is different and therefore all water is different," Sakura explained, rubbing her belly. "Kind of like those lyrics to Disney's Pocahontas movie, "You never step in the same river twice." You need to be able to get a feel for how the water moves and how the waves are formed. Only once you understand the waves will you be able to ride them."

"You and Syaoran understand the waves so well Sakura, it's no wonder you two are so good at surfing." Tomoyo beamed.

"Haha, I always say that Syaoran is a lot like water too- always changing and moving. I guess it's why our relationship is so good."

"You're always changing too Sakura," Chris said, "always changing sizes!" He added, making a gesture of a pregnant stomach around his own. The boys started laughing, but Tomoyo took up a pillow and hit him over the head.

"How dare you make fun of her beautiful pregnancy!" she yelled, hitting him repeatedly. But Sakura just giggled, already used to her new body as well as Chris and Jeff's immature teasing.

At the end of the first round, Syaoran had still not made an attempt and the contest leader was the first surfer, Thomas Gallagher, with 11 points, followed by a few others that had scores below ten.

They watched the next round of surfers and by noon Thomas Gallagher was still in the lead. Then it was time for Syaoran's heat again. By the 45 min mark, a few surfers had gone, not including Thomas, but Syaoran still hadn't ridden. Jia was getting impatient as well.

"I just wanted to watch Syaoran, but he isn't doing anything." She signed exasperatedly.

"Just give him time," Sakura said patiently, though she was the only one. Everyone else were about ready to throw Jia out of the house.

"Wait! I think he's paddling!"

Finally Syaoran's tanned, muscular body could be seen readying himself to catch a wave.

"Holy crap that wave is huge!" JimRay exclaimed as it built around him. Syaoran caught the large wave with ease and dropped steeply into its face. It was breathtaking to see him carve the wave with amazing speed, the wave curling and breaking just behind him. Sakura and the other's cheers joined in with the crowds as he finished.

"What an amazing ride from newcomer Syaoran Li!"

"I agree, that ride may take him directly into second place Dan. Let's see if the judges agree." Sakura waited impatiently for Syaoran's score. Finally it appeared- an 8.

"Wow, what a huge run from Syaoran, with this run and the horn marking the end of the third heat, Syaoran is now in third place."

"That was amazing!" Tomoyo cried as she moved to help with lunch. The group chatted about the first heats of the competition while they took a break to eat lunch.

"Are you not hungry?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they ate, noticing that she had hardly touched her food. Sakura shifted slightly, and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm just not feeling to comfortable today. The baby's getting heavy."

"How far along are you?" Jia asked awkwardly.

"28 weeks, so just over seven months." Sakura answered with a smile. "We're thinking that the baby will be an late birthday present to me, and an early birthday present for Syaoran."

"Speaking of which, we still have to go over your birthday party plans!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Sakura will be really pregnant by then love, so maybe just a quiet evening here or at the beach house?" Eriol suggested, winking at Sakura. Jia looked away uneasily.

By the end of the afternoon, Syaoran was in second, still trailing Thomas. Although he had several amazing rides under his belt, Thomas was just catching more waves, though his scores were generally less. Another surfer, a Jason Tyler from the UK was quickly gaining on Syaoran as well. Finally, it was the last round for Syaoran's heat. By the end of it, Thomas was ahead with a score of 34.

Syaoran had a 26, with only ten min left in the round.

"I'm nervous," Tomoyo confessed as she watched another rider take a wave, even with that score he wouldn't be in the Top 3.

"He practically just needs to stand up!" Chris yelled at the Syaoran on the screen as the announcers said practically the same thing.

"No, he also needs to secure the position, don't forget that Tyler guy has a whole other heat as well," Eriol said, pushing up his glasses, he face concentrated on his best friend and cousin on the screen.

"He'll do it." Sakura said confidently, though on this inside she was nervous for her boyfriend too. Though Syaoran had gone to the competition not expecting first place, she knew how much it would mean to him to achieve it anyway.

"How can you be so calm?" Jia all but yelled, her body a nervous knot.

"I have confidence in Syaoran's abilities. If I didn't then we wouldn't be having a baby together," she answered with another smile.

Jia wouldn't say this out loud, especially not to the group of people around her, but Sakura was starting to grate on her nerves. Coming to Hawaii to find Syaoran had knocked up the girl he loved was not on her mind a few weeks ago. She had finally come to terms with herself, and realized that she still loved him- to find this obstacle in her way. On top of that, Sakura was just about perfect. She was beautiful, brilliant, loved Syaoran and believed in him with every fiber of her being, was carrying her child- and even looked amazing while pregnant! Jia was just shy of hating the woman, except that Sakura was so damn nice. Her attempts of getting Syaoran back into her life (especially her love life) had been futile. But Jia was not one to give up. She snubbed Sakura and looked back at the television.

"There!" Sakura suddenly yelled, pointing at the far left of the screen. As soon as she did, the film crew noticed too and zoomed in on the rider making the last ride of the heat.

It was Syaoran. And it was an amazing wave. His power, his speed, the angle of which he was descending the wave, Sakura was sure she had never seen him like this. The waning California sun was reflecting off his toned body, and when the camera zoomed in she could see him amber eyes blazing. At the end of the run, everyone was speechless. The group, the announcers, the fans on the beach, even Jia. Then, a huge roar of the crowd was let loose and Chris and Jeff, were again, dancing around the room. A silence descended again as the wait for the scores started.

The camera followed both Syaoran, Thomas and Jason Tyler as the former two paddled back to shore and the later waited impatiently to start paddling out.

"All he needs for at least second is an 8, and that was most definitely worth a 10." Chris said, looking to Eriol to refute.

"I agree. That was well worth a 10," Eriol said. Suddenly a huge cheer from the crowd and announcers filled the speakers and Sakura heard the magic words.

"He has done it! He has done it! Syaoran Li has taken the lead with the first perfect score of the day! Wow, Greg I have to say he deserves it, that was an amazing ride…" Sakura and the gang whopped and hollered, until JimRay quieted them.

"Hey, hey! There's still a whole second heat. And if this Jason Tyler guy gets a total score of 12, which let me remind you is as easy as two runs of six, then Syaoran out to second." This knowledge settled everyone down and they waited anxiously for the end of the heat.

Like the last heat, everyone was scrambling for points, just to get into the top five. This was good for Syaoran, because it meant that Jason Tyler didn't have very many opportunities to catch a ride.

"Oh no!" Jia yelled as he finally started paddling out and caught a nice wave. It was a nice run, and was sadly worthy of a 7 score. "Crap, he only needs one point to get second, and four to beat Syao!"

"There's only five minutes left of the heat, he still needs to paddle out and catch a wave. It's doubtful, but possible," Eriol commented, looking at the stop watch at the bottom of the screen.

"Possible, and happening," Chris said and everyone looked up sharply towards the television.

"Shit…" Jeff added as the wave built up around the UK surfer, getting bigger and bigger.

"That's turning out to be one of the largest waves we've seen all day Dan, this could be the second turning point in the contest."

"There's still time to back out but- Greg, he's going for it." The announcers said as everyone looked on with rapt attention. "And he's up!" Sakura watched with anxiety as the tall surfer stood up on the wave, but suddenly, as he adjusted the nose of his board took a dive and he went flying, the wave crashing on top of him.

"And he's down, Jason Tyler is down!" the announcer yelled. Jet skis were immediately at the scene, looking for the fallen surfer in the trough of the wave. "Folks, if you're just joining us, there is no sign of the fallen surfer Jason Tyler. Here is a recap of his earlier fall." Sakura watched the terrible crash again, the slow motion capturing the precise moment that his edge caught. "And there he is!" the announcer yelled again, and the screen switched back to a scene of a jet ski with Jason on the back, conscious and holding on. "Jason seems to be alright, but they'll take him to the medical bay when they approach the shore. Let's check in now with Syaoran Li who is impatiently awaiting the final score of that last run of this year's Mavericks contest." The screen again switched to the wet, glistening and serious face of Syaoran.

""Syaoran!"" Jia and JimRay yelled at the tv.

"Syaoran, how does it feel to have definitely secured 2nd place in this year's Mavericks competition, and possible 1st as a rookie in this contest?"

"2nd feels amazing! I came here to surf new territory and have a good time, but I'm so glad that I can make all of my fans and the people who voted me in proud." Syaoran said into the microphone.

"How did it feel when Jason Tyler caught that last wave?"

"My first thought was actually that I wished I could've ridden it. That was an awesome wave. I'm sure he's really bummed that he didn't get to ride it out. And right now I'm just glad that he's alright. It definitely reminded me of a few nasty spills that I've taken myself."

"I heard your worst fall was while you were recreationally surfing on Hawaii, is that true?"

"My worst fall was probably a few months ago in Kauai, and only cause Sakura wasn't there to save me." Syaoran said, grinning into the camera. He was sure he could imagine Sakura blushing prettily- which she was.

"Jason's scores are about to be posted. This is it, the score that will determine the gold, silver and bronze places of the competition." There was a pause. And before anyone could announce the final scores, flocks of fans and surfers practically attacked Syaoran.

"And the Mavericks rookie, Syaoran Li has done it! By a two point margin, Syaoran Li is in first place, Jason Tyler is in second, and five time returnee Thomas Gallagher is in third!"

To say that it wasn't crazy in the Paradise apartment would be a lie. JimRay, Chris and Jeff were locked in a three-man hug, trying to dance at the same time. Eriol was clapping heavily, immensely happy with his best friends accomplishment. And even the seven month Sakura was jumping up and down, hand in hand with Tomoyo, beside herself with happiness for Syaoran. Suddenly, Sakura caught a bout of dizziness.

"Ok, too much excitement," she said, putting a hand to her head.

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll listen to the interview!" Tomoyo suggested as they listened in on Syaoran's answers.

"…I couldn't have gotten this far without the support of Sakura and my friends that's for sure." They heard him say.

"What's next for you? Will you take a full time responsibility to Quicksilver? Or stay with the Clan? We've heard that your cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa will be stepping into for you."

"Where do they keep hearing that?" Eriol muttered.

"I don't know what's next for me in terms of surfing. I guess you'll find out when I do. But all I want to do right now is go home and be with my family."

"Ah yes, you and your girl friend, Sakura Kinomoto, are expecting. That's a double win for you congratulations!"

"Thanks Dan, we're really excited."

"For all those families out there, how do you manage to balance your time between being a, now world class surfer, and a father?"

"I definitely couldn't do it without Sakura. She understands what surfing means to me and takes me for all my faults. Just remember that surfing is a hobby, or in some cases a job, and that your family is forever."

"Well thanks for taking the time to talk to us, I'm sure there are some people you want to call." At that Sakura's cell phone started to ring. Sakura looked at it, puzzled, but sure enough it was Syaoran's cell.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Hey babe!" came Syaoran's voice from the other side.

"Syaoran! But, we're watching you get interviewed!"

"Yea, there's a little bit of air time lag, that was about 7 minutes ago for me." Syaoran explained.

"Oh…" Sakura said understanding. "Oh! Oh! Syaoran, congratulations!" Sakura finally yelled and the rest of the group joined in. "We're so proud of you!" she said again, and Syaoran wasn't sure if she meant herself and the baby, or everyone in the room. "I'm going to pass the phone along, I'll talk to you soon!"

About an hour later, the phone found its way back to Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura heard him ask before she could get a word in. Sakura laughed at his protective nature.

"Syao I'm fine. This moment is yours! I can't believe you won!"

"Oh really? Thanks for the vote of confidence," he joked.

"No no, I mean…I just…this is amazing. You're amazing and I'm so happy for you!" she said, her original words leaving her.

"Thanks. It feels amazing, but I wish you could be here."

"I'll be here waiting for you, but you know I'm there in spirit." Sakura answered. She again heard hoots and calls from the people around Syaoran in California. "Now, you must want to go celebrate badly. Shoo! Off you go and have a good time!"

"Are you sure? Ok, then. I'll give you a call tomorrow and I'll see you the day after, love you."

"Love you too. Congrats again!"

After Syaoran had hung up, the group stayed for dinner, the excitement of their very own Syaoran winning the Mavericks Surf Competition not winding down at all. By the time the last of the guests, Tomoyo and Eriol, had gone everyone was still very excited. And Sakura was very tired.

"Are you alright Kinomoto-san?" Jia asked as she saw Sakura close her eyes and rub her stomach, leaning heavily on the door after seeing her friends out.

"I'm alright, just tired. I think I'll leave dinner to clean up tomorrow. I'll just put away the extra food tonight." Jia, though she didn't like Sakura very much, didn't want her to be sick either.

"Don't worry, I'll put the food away, why don't you go to bed." She decided that Sakura was very much out of it, as she just mumbled thanks and went to bed.

.

That night, Sakura tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep without Syaoran there. Finally she woke up drenched in sweat and very thirsty. As she tried to stand up, she moaned, her belly feeling heavier than normal and her body unwilling to respond. Finally, she pushed herself up only to be hit with another bout of dizziness. She took some time to get down the stairs, being very careful not to fall and poured herself a glass of water. Suddenly she felt a pain in her lower abdomen. Sakura gasped, holding her stomach, and it passed quickly.

'What was that? Did I imagine that pain?' she thought to herself. She put the water filter back into the fridge and started to go upstairs. She took about two steps when she felt the pain again, she gasped.

Something was wrong.

"Jia! Jia!" she yelled, gripping her stomach. The sleepy Chinese woman opened the door to the guestroom at her calls.

"Kinomoto do you know what time it is?" Jia started to say angrily, until she saw the worry and pain on Sakura's face. Instantly the sleepiness was out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"I need you to take me to the hospital, something isn't right."

.

Syaoran got the call from Tomoyo's cell phone at 1am. He was still out partying and celebrating his success, and it took a minute to register that Tomoyo calling him at 3am wasn't just a normal call.

"Hey Tomoyo, or is this Eriol?" he asked happily, a few drinks in his system. There was a pause on the other end.

"Syaoran, its Tomoyo." He heard the girl say, her voice serious and worried. Syaoran instantly sobered up. Something was up.

"What is it? What's going on?" he demanded, then his voice dropped, scared to ask the question. "Is Sakura ok?"

Another pause. "Tomoyo?"

"Sakura is in the hospital. I got a call from Jia a little bit ago and Eriol and I are on our way there now. We don't know what's wrong yet but-" Syaoran was already out the door and catching the next flight to Hawaii.

The taxi was too slow. It seemed like everything was working against him to get to her. Time was not on his side.

"Can you please hurry up, it's an emergency." Syaoran said to the driver.

"I'm sorry sir, but the traffic is grid locked," the driver answered solemnly. Syaoran looked out the window, the sun had barely risen over the horizon and it outlined where he was. And it was close enough.

"Thank you," Syaoran said giving the driver the correct change as he opened the door. "I'll take it from here." And Syaoran set out at a jog towards The Queens Medical Center.

Syaoran hadn't been able to call Tomoyo back since the dreaded call at 1:00 that morning. He had caught the next plane to Oahu, but even that had taken five hours. To make his nerves worse, he had called Tomoyo after he landed, but had gotten her voicemail.

Syaoran had no idea what had happened to Sakura, and he was scared.

Syaoran finally took a breather as he reached the automatic doors of the entrance of the hospital. Not knowing what ward Sakura was in, he went up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for a patient here Sakura Kinomoto." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Relation?" the nurse asked.

"Husband," he said immediately. Syaoran hated lying in general, but he knew how the drill went. And they were practically married anyway, a topic that had been on his mind since the start of the contest.

"She's on the tenth floor, in the Emma Tower."

"What's her status?" Syaoran asked, gripping the table.

"I'm sorry, I don't have that information here, you'll have to go upstairs to find out." She said, looking at the computer.

"Thank you."

Syaoran ran down the white hallways of the hospital towards the receptionist of the Maternity ward.

"Sakura Kinomoto please," Syaoran said, his anxiety level constricting his breathing. He still didn't know what had happen and what shape she was in.

"Ah yes, she is in room 1002, but sir you can't go-" but Syaoran was already racing through down the hall. He finally turned the corner and saw Jia, Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in three chairs in front of the room 1002.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed, standing up and heading over towards him.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Where's Sakura? What the hell is going on?" Syaoran demanded. But before Tomoyo or the others could explain, the door behind them opened up and a doctor stepped out.

"Ah you must be the husband," he said with a nice smile towards Syaoran. Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo, who was giving him the "just-go-with-it-look."

"Yes, I'm Syaoran Li."

"I'd like to discuss a few things with you, would you come in for a moment?" Syaoran nodded and followed the doctor inside. What would he find behind those doors? Was Sakura dying? Was the baby ok? Was Sakura even conscious? Why was the doctor so calm?

Inside Sakura was propped up in a hospital bed and gown with machines attached to her stomach and an IV in her arm. She turned towards the sound of the door opening and her face lightened up at the sight of Syaoran.

"Syaoran! You're here!" she yelled as he all but ran towards her.

"Are you ok? What's going? What happened?" he asked kissing her everywhere, relief obvious in his face as he saw she and the baby were ok, as far as he could tell.

"Ms. Kinomoto has been experiencing some very painful prenatal contractions, also known as Braxton-Hicks contractions. They are very common in pregnant women starting from the sixth month. All they are is her body getting ready for the baby to come."

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, I just wasn't sure if they were false contractions or an early labor so I had Jia bring me to the hospital. When we found out what was wrong, we couldn't get a hold of you."

"I got on a plane as soon as I heard. I wanted to be here in case you needed me, but it turns out I was so scared, I probably just needed you more." Syaoran said, running a thumb over Sakura's cheeks, he felt a few tears slip past. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so relieved you're here," she answered.

"It's a good thing Ms. Kinomoto came to the hospital. Braxton-Hicks contractions can be very difficult to tell apart from real contractions, and they can worsen if not cared for. The strength of Ms. Kinomoto's false contractions were also stronger than we normally see with first time mothers, the reason to be worried was evident, but everything should be winding down now. How are you feeling now Ms. Kinomoto?"

"I'm still a little uncomfortable, but the earlier walk made me feel a lot better." Syaoran looked at his girlfriend, and let out an exhausted breath. It had been a very stressful night.

"Well, you should be able to go home in a few hours, we want to monitor you for a little while longer first however. And you are to be on strict bed rest for the next few days to a week, as well as be taking a few more prenatal vitamins."

"She won't leave the bed," Syaoran said seriously. Sakura playfully slapped at his arm.

"Syaoran, I'll have to pee! Especially with our baby playing soccer with my bladder."

"Then I'll carry you to the bathroom." He said, still completely serious. The stress he had felt was taking a while to dissipate.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you, both of you could use some rest. Call if you need anything." The doctor said as he walked back out. Sakura gently scooted over so that Syaoran could join her on the small bed, and Syaoran immediately engulfed her in his arms.

"God, I was so scared," he confessed, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry I scared you, but really I'm fine. Me and the baby are just fine," she answered, snuggling deeper into his arms. Those words seemed to do the trick, and Syaoran began to finally relax, with the love of his life safe in his arms.

.

.

**A/N:** For those surfers out there, yes I know that I tweaked how Mavericks works. I know that there is no set date in real life, but I wanted to fit it in with my timeline. Hopefully I incorporated enough of the real contest for you.

I don't own Disney's Pocahontas movie, but I love that song.

This marks the beginning of the end of Surfers. I can't say for sure, but I think this is the second to last chapter. Maybe not. I try to keep you on your toes! But one thing is for sure, it won't take me this long to update. At least I hope not…. Remember the keeping you on your toes thing… : )

~Ami


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive, but a lot has happened in the last year too. Graduated, new laptop, moved cities, moved countries, and went back to school. Life's been crazy!

I re-read this story to help with some details of this chapter, and realized how *bad* it is a the beginning. I started writing and first uploaded this story in 2004- almost 10 years ago! You can obviously see my writing progress (thank god) but I really need to go back and edit the first few chapters. Jeez.  
Anyway, here is the second to last chapter of surfers and I hope you guys like it. Full of fluff! (Which is all this story is really anyway)

I am still having some formatting issues with ff dot net, but hopefully they/ lack of won't interfere with your reading too much!

**Chapter 13.**

Sakura struggled to sit up as her long term boyfriend, Syaoran walked through the bedroom doorway with a bowl full of soup.  
"Syaoran, when the doctor said bed rest I don't think he meant that I couldn't leave the bed at all," she exclaimed.  
"I flew all the way from California to make sure you were alright, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. Now, I need to finish the grilled cheese sandwiches but you are not to move from that bed until our child is born!"  
"But what if I have to pee?" Sakura asked with an impish smile.  
"Hold it." Syaoran answered in all seriousness. Sakura's face paled.  
"I'm not going to hold my bladder for a month!" she yelled down the hall after him.

As Syaoran flipped the sandwich on the stove top, he thought about what had happened in the last few days.  
After running, literally since he abandoned the taxi halfway, to the hospital where his pregnant girlfriend had been brought he had been so relieved to find her ok that he almost had cried. She, of course in true Sakura fashion, had apologized for making him worry and ruining the after party of him winning the Mavericks tournament. He had laughed and enveloped her in a big hug.  
"It wouldn't have been the same without you anyway," he had told her.  
Sakura had had to stay the night in the hospital so they could monitor her Braxton-Hicks, especially because they didn't stop until later that morning. Syaoran had stood constant vigil over her on the sofa in her room. The fake contractions were painful, and it was impossible for _him_ to sleep while _she _was in so much pain. Finally, after a few walks and tips from the doctor, they ceased and Sakura was released only to be on bed rest for the next month until the baby was born.

It had only been a day since their return, and Sakura was already bored out of her mind. Syaoran, at least some part of him, could understand. Ever since meeting Sakura her life had been non-stop action. Surfing, hiking, swimming- she had been a very active girl, and since getting pregnant (which was his fault he supposed) she had been limited to the amount of exercise she could get. And now, bed rest.

However the other, more dominate side of Syaoran, never wanted her to leave the bed. In fact, she should be in a bubble. A bubble where no harm could come to her, that gave her and the baby the correct nutrients needed, where no germs could penetrate-

"Syaoran, you cannot put me in a bubble!" Sakura yelled, making Syaoran realize he had been muttering insanely out loud. He looked at her frown sheepishly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Besides, there are no bubbles like that in technology," he said coming to sit down next to her. "Unless there's something I don't know about. Or something I can invent…" he continued, staring off into space again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled again, fuming.

.

Syaoran managed to make Sakura stay on house arrest for about a week. But limited to wandering between their room, the living room to watch tv and refrigerator- Sakura got very bored, very quickly. She did however, become entertained with reading Syaoran's fan mail.

Syaoran and The Clan had always received some type of fan mail. After being the subject of many surfer magazines, there had always been a letter or two from a hormone-crazy girl, a kid who wanted to learn how to surf, or even a few die hard surfers. Once Syaoran signed on with Quicksilver, his fan mail multiplied, but it normally went to Mike first. But now that Syaoran had won the Mavericks Competition as a non-native rookie, it was practically piling up and while on bed rest, there was nothing more fun to Sakura then to read it.

Her favorites were the ones from young aspiring surfers. Sometimes there would be one so touching, that she shared it with Syaoran, who rarely read them, and they would right back together. Syaoran was an inspiration to many young kids, and they both often thought of what they could do on a larger scale.

Some letters, however, were a little scary. Sakura didn't like it when one of these letters came up, and would report it to Mike immediately. Stalkers, with an obsession with Syaoran and his fame, promising of a future of just them in multiple scenarios. Sakura could usually tell the type of letter before opening them, and would leave them sealed and put them in a pile for Mike to handle.

Most of it was fan girls. Not one to be jealous Sakura found these the most fun to read. Occasionally she would forget that they were real letters sent to her real life boyfriend, they just seemed like snippets from romance novels and tv shows. A few letters stated that Syaoran was the father of their child, but Sakura honestly couldn't find the time between her and surfing that Syaoran could have to have time for an affair.

When Jia read them however, she seethed at the mouth and turned red with anger. Once Syaoran chided her for being so jealous and over emotional during one of these outbursts, she became flustered and embarrassed and she once again internally compared herself to the ever calm Sakura. The only one who would ever carry Syaoran's child.

It was after reading one of these letters that Jia finally decided to leave the Paradise House.

The letter wasn't anything special, Sakura had read it first, giggled and sighed and handed it over to Jia to read one morning. But it was written by a lonely girl who had "been in love with Syaoran forever" and proclaimed that she had always known that something was missing from all her previous relationships because they weren't with him. She gave her number and address, which was nowhere near Hawaii, and stated that when (not if) he and Sakura finally broke up she would be waiting for him with welcome arms.

At first Jia just scoffed at the idea of the letter, this girl, all together. But then she realized, she could have written it herself.

She had been in love with Syaoran for years. She was waiting for him and Sakura to break up. And was waiting for him to realize it and come to her.

But it would never happen.

Anyone who was around the pair knew they had a special bond. Just because there was no ceremony, or legal signing of papers, they were still married in a spiritual way. Both knew that he was hers, and she was his. No questions, no doubt, no jealousy- well, perhaps a bit from Syaoran, but more of a "don't even think about looking at my girlfriend like that" way.

The girl writing this letter didn't even know Syaoran.

But then Jia stopped- neither did she.

She had left an 18 year old lonely boy who hadn't chased after any of his own dreams. That was the Li Syaoran she knew- and continued to love for all this time.

But Sakura's Syaoran was a new Syaoran. A man who had not only chased his dreams to Hawaii, but was living them out as one of the best surfers of his generation. A man who was not lonely at all but had amazing friends, amazing girlfriend and soon an amazing family.

Jia and the girl from the letter were in love with the _idea_ of Li Syaoran.

So one morning when she usually joined the pair for a breakfast that was getting less awkward by the day, she brought her bags with her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura had asked, her now eight month pregnant belly trying to balance her tea cup. "I didn't know you had a trip planned. Don't forget my birthday is next week!" Jia looked at her with new light, as the only one meant for Syaoran.

"I'm leaving." She answered, looking at the man of her thoughts. His eyes furrowed.

"Where too?"

"A friend of mine from high school, she lives in Beijing now."

"When will you be back?" Syaoran asked.

"I won't." she answered back after a moment. Sakura almost dropped the cup.

"What?! What do you mean?" Jia sighed.

"You guys are about to have a baby," she said like she was reminding them. "I don't think there's really room for the ex and bad memories."

"Jia you don't bring bad-" Sakura started to say, her eyes softening, but Jia cut her off with a laugh.

"Sakura you'll be such a good mom, I don't know why you're worried. And its ok, I know what I did then was wrong and, while I think coming here was right and may have started me down the path of closure, staying was wrong too." She turned to Syaoran. "You are starting a new chapter in your life. My part in it has already been written and passed on. Some day however, I would like to rejoin it with better intentions and maybe friendship." Syaoran nodded. There would be no hugs goodbye- from him anyway, since Sakura was already struggling to get up out of her chair- no words of comfort he could really give her.

"I hope that day comes, but it's going to take me a little longer," he said. Jia blinked and nodded, sad but understanding. Syaoran half watched to two women say goodbye, and only heard half of Sakura's parting words- call us when you get in…keep in touch…I hope you find your special someone….

And she was gone.

Though Syaoran had said it days before, he had actually found a bit of closure during Jia's visit. However, he could also honestly say that things were a little less tense in Paradise Place after she left.

Sakura could honestly say that _he_ was a little less tense.

Although the little nagging feelings that usually arose when they cuddled at night, or had special time when he whispered to the baby were gone. It really was only the three of them now, and they didn't have a big pink and purple spotted elephant in the room.

.

The end of March brought a new vibe to the island. As spring showers hit and the temperatures are slow to rise, the island empties out of most of the tourists. Work slowed down a bit at Joe's, and Sakura and Syaoran got to spend a little more time with the gang. They spent most of their time watching the last of the whales migrate north and of course surfed. Now that Syaoran was considered a famous celebrity, it was usually hard to get a break from the crowds of people wanting his autograph. Now that it was just mostly locals on the waves, it was easier to have some privacy. Though occasionally they would run into some fans…

"Dude! You're like, THE Syaoran Li!"

Everyone, especially Sakura, was enjoying the down time. Still technically on bed rest, Syaoran had started his paternity leave from Quicksilver early, and it was great to have some time to themselves. Tomoyo had even left the couple to some together time before the baby was born to plan Sakura's birthday party, which was happening on the first.

Eriol had to keep reminding her that the energy level needed to be on the low side, but one look of Sakura's ever growing belly helped that out too.

The baby's room had been finished and completely furnished thanks to the "baby shower" gifts sent by Yelan. Most of the baby clothes had been provided by Sakura's friends at the shower, but Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help shopping a few more times themselves.

Everyone and everything seemed ready for the baby- except Sakura and Syaoran.

It was their evening routine. After dinner the pair would head upstairs to their bed room, put on their pajamas (if they weren't already wearing them), Sakura would read a book and Syaoran would talk to the baby. Tonight, Syaoran was telling her baby bump about the first time he had ever seen the ocean.

"My dad took me, it's one of the strongest, and few, memories I have of him. We lived in Hong Kong, which is an island, so I was used to water. But the ocean…" he trailed off and Sakura stroked his hair. "Wei drove us to the other side of the island, it felt like it would last all day. When we finally got there, the sun was just about to set and all I could see was water. Water forever. We watched the sun set, and he talked to me about things I wish I could remember. But I still remember thinking that the ocean was the most beautiful thing I would ever see." He paused, absentmindedly playing with Sakura's shirt where it hit her bump. "And then I saw your mother." Sakura giggled.

"When did you become such a romantic?" she laughed. Syaoran shrugged. "It must have been from your dad." She said again. Syaoran glanced up at her.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Because you're one of five children." Syaoran openly stared at her as she turned red. They both started laughing. Happy tears trickled down both their cheeks, and Sakura actually hiccupped trying to stop. Finally they did and the mood sobered up.

"I don't have a lot of memories of my mother either," Sakura said softly. "My brother mostly tells me stories of her. She was a model you know." Syaoran nodded, she had told him before and even showed him a few photos. "What happens…" she trailed off. "What if we're not good parents? I don't have a mom to show me things, and you don't have your dad…" she was struggling to get the words on her mind out. Syaoran stared. It had been awhile since Sakura had this deep of a mood swing and dip in confidence.

"Hey hey, like you've told me a thousand times- we are going to be great parents. Your dad is going to be the best grandfather of all time- look how great you turned out to be!" He smiled.

"And Touya," she mumbled. He frowned.

"Sometimes Touya," he countered. "And my mom raised five girls who all became great parents!"

Sakura sighed.  
"Sorry, I think I just had a mini panic attack there," she confessed as he put his head back on the pillow next to her stomach.

"Your mamma scares me sometimes, but I love her anyway," he said winking.

.

A few days later Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes. She loved pancakes. On top of loving pancakes, the only real craving she had had while pregnant was wanting blueberry pancakes. So elated with the prospect of blueberry pancakes she threw off the covers and tried to jump out of bed forgetting that she was nearly full term pregnant.

She really just rolled a little to the left.

Shocked at having forgotten about the child inside her, even for just a second, she burst out laughing. She needn't have bothered, because moments later Syaoran appeared with breakfast, of blueberry pancakes, on a tray with orange juice and prenatal vitamins (Syaoran always had them. Sakura was sure he had a different bottle in each room just to make sure that she was always getting them in the morning).

"Happy Birthday!" he said, placing the tray in front of her. "Now, what would you like to watch while we take it easy before Tomoyo's grand event?" he asked, gesturing to the tv. Sakura giggled.

"It's not going to be a grand event," she teased, mimicking the way he had said it earlier. "It better not be, because I am not going to be doing anything grand in this condition and I don't want to miss out!" she took a huge bite of pancake.

The two took it easy for most of the day, planning on meeting Tomoyo and the guests around 4:00 in the afternoon at the guys' house. Tomoyo had planned the entire thing and for the first time, Sakura didn't mind. She was too busy planning a birth plan. Syaoran had a mini heart attack when Sakura started planning it- packing the overnight bag she was going to take. Mapping out the route to the hospital- even though there was only one road. Making sure Dr. Hotele knew of their wishes day of. Chris had joked that Syaoran was going to be the type of father that left Sakura at home on the way to the hospital, while Jeff mentioned that the baby would be so impatient it would be born in the car! Syaoran had paled at both notions.

Finally, four o'clock came around and Sakura and Syaoran piled into the car. It was Sakura's first time out of the house, except to get groceries, since her trip to the hospital. Sakura giggled while she remembered Syaoran actually calling Dr. Hotele and requesting permission to have a birthday party for her.

When they pulled into the driveway, Sakura could tell instantly that Tomoyo had gone overboard. Like always.

Stereotypical tiki torches lined the driveway leading to the back of the house where the patio was. As they followed the path towards the beach side, an accompaniment of streamers and balloons made their appearance as well. Finally, the porch had been magically transformed into a hodgepodge of tropical pinkness.

"Where Tomoyo gets her decor I will never know," a voice sounded to their left and the pair looked over to find JimRay starring with them at the pink porch.

"JimRay it feels like it's been ages!" Sakura said happily. "Hows school going?" she asked as they parted from their hug. JimRay had recently been accepted to the University of West Oahu and had started for spring semester. He shrugged.

"Classes are classes, but I've been talking to Amelia on cutting back some hours at the diner so I can volunteer in a lab." Sakura beamed at him.

"That is awesome!" Syaoran nodded in agreement. JimRay, despite the small age gap, was like the little brother Syaoran never had and he was proud of him to go to the University- even if it was for a girl originally. Danica, the girl that JimRay had met when Syaoran first told Sakura that he loved her, had been JimRay's girl on and off for the last eight months. Originally from France, she was an international student at West Oahu and had convinced JimRay to enroll. They were constantly on-again, off-again but JimRay seemed very serious about studying. His older sister had been going to a University on the mainland for years, and he was excited to follow in her footsteps. Currently, Danica was back home visiting family, otherwise Sakura knew the French girl wouldn't have been absent from the party. Although as Tomoyo squealed at the site of her, Sakura thought maybe absence was the right idea.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so excited you are here!" she said practically pushing Sakura into a pinkly adorned chair and thrusting a virgin piña colada at her. Syaoran slowly made his way over to his girlfriend, taking in all the pink.

"Tomoyo I think you may have over done it on the décor-" the noise of Chris clearing his throat cut him off. Syaoran and Sakura looked over at Chris and Jeff as they both made slashing motions at their throats to stop.

"Hmm? What was that?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Eriol came over and threw an arm around his girlfriend, laughing nervously.

"Tomoyo knew she couldn't throw Sakura a huge 24th birthday bash-"

"Because of the bed rest and all," Tomoyo supplied.

"- so she focused on something she could go all out on. The decorations." Eriol finished. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"They're wonderful Tomoyo." Sakura said beaming at her friend. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, next year I am going to throw you the biggest birthday celebration Hawaii has ever seen! I mean, I couldn't through you a big one last year because while we were _supposed_ to be in Kauai someone got sick…" she glared at the birthday girl for a moment. "And this year you are about to give birth and on bed rest!" she sighed dramatically and fell into the chair besides Sakura, grabbing a very alcoholic drink. "Life is so not fair."

Sakura stared wondrously at her best friend. Tomoyo had to be the strangest person she knew, but she wouldn't trade her for the world.

Sakura and Tomoyo had grown up together. As cousins, their moms had been family and best friends so from day one they were thrown in the playpen together. Tomoyo had been with Sakura through her mother passing away, her brother leaving for college, Sakura's strange obsession with the ocean and finally moving across the Pacific Ocean with her. Sakura had been with Tomoyo through her father leaving, her mother busy running her company and helping Tomoyo follow her dreams of being a fashion designer.

"Love you Tomoyo," Sakura said quietly, still beaming at her sulking friend. Tomoyo lifted her amethyst eyes up and smiled widely.

"I know, and I love you too. But nothing- nothing will get in my way of a huge party next year! Even if you are giving birth to another child!" Nearby Syaoran choked on his drink and Sakura blushed.

"Let's get through this pregnancy first," Syaoran said paling.

"I dunno Tomoyo…" Sakura started off deviously. "This could be you this time next year." Tomoyo and Eriol turned a very strong shade of red and the boys around them laughed loudly and Chris slapped Eriol on the back.

When Sakura had been asked by Syaoran what she wanted for her birthday, Syaoran was honestly expecting some cheesy romantic answer from her like, "all I need is you." But what he got was an incredibly happy Sakura asking for him to cook at her birthday party.

After quitting Amelia's when trying to balance a schedule between two jobs and a pregnant girlfriend got to be too much, Syaoran had been seriously lacking on his cooking duties.

He had taught Sakura a thing or two, but having Jia around had caused them to both be lazy. And even if Syaoran did decide to cook dinner, it was usually fast and quick. So a morning that started off with blueberry pancakes was going to end with Syaoran at the grill.

"If he doesn't burn the house down," Sakura murmured to an agreeing Tomoyo as the boys gathered around the grill and a very, robust, flame spurted out.

A few hours later, the house still intact- but maybe a few eyebrows singed- the group waved a very happy, tired and 24 year old Sakura goodbye.

"A lot has happened in a year," Syaoran voiced out loud as he helped his very pregnant girlfriend waddle into the house. Sakura turned around to see him smiling fondly.

"You mean falling in love with me, getting me pregnant, meeting Mike, getting sponsored, almost dying, getting back together with your mom, moving into a house and-"

"You forgot almost dying." Syaoran interrupted as they went up the stairs.

"No I didn't. It was in between joining the Quicksilver team and going to Hong Kong."

"No, I almost died twice. Once by a wave in Kauai and once seeing your brother and telling him I "knocked you up" as he so eloquently phrased it," he said getting changed for bed. Sakura giggled.

"He was not going to kill you!" she chided playfully. Syaoran's expression turned serious.

"You didn't see his face! When you went off with your dad the first day to make tea, I seriously thought our child was going to grow up without a father!" Sakura whapped his arm as they crawled into bed.

"My brother would never do that to me," she mumbled as he pulled her close. Her stomach was large enough to make him miss the nights where she could curl up at his side. He dropped his one hand down to join hers, both rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Are you ready?" she asked after a while. Her small voice startled Syaoran who had thought she had gone to sleep. He thought over her question.

"No." he answered, and she looked up at him. "And I don't think I'll ever be. Even if we had planned this I wouldn't be ready. I don't think anyone ever is." He smiled then, meeting her eyes. "But you will make a wonderful mother, and there isn't anything I can't do without you so I think we'll be ok." He moved his hand to brush her hair from her face.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," she said closing her eyes at his touch. "But I am still so nervous. But I also know that I love you and everything will be alright!" Syaoran bent his head down to meet hers and brushed their lips together.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday Sakura."

.

April is always a transitional time for the island of Oahu. The days aren't incredibly hot, but the sun usually shines and the tourists usually waned. By the time May was approaching, the island was pretty deserted besides the locals and Syaoran and the Clan got lots of days of surfing in. Armed with a very large umbrella, lots of water and a harem of over protective friends, a very, very heavily pregnant Sakura got to enjoy the sand between her toes and a surf-God of a boyfriend. Sakura had always been comfortable with her body, and loved the curves pregnancy was giving her (so did Syaoran) but as she looked at the hard lines of her boyfriend's muscles, she couldn't help but feel…

"Like a whale," she whined to Tomoyo one afternoon. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"I think this bed rest is finally getting to you. Sakura you are not in any way a whale, as you so delicately put it. You are carrying Syaoran's child, and have been for nine months! You're beautiful and very soon you will be holding that child in your arms. And I will be getting to dress them daily!" Sakura laughed at the perpetual stars in her best friend's eyes. Putting a hand on her large belly she looked in awe.

"I can't believe we're going to meet our baby soon!" she said. Tomoyo looked on.

"How is Syaoran handling it? Are you nervous?" she asked, holding her friends other hand.

"Extremely." Sakura said honestly. "But Yelan and my father have been calling almost every day to check in and have been giving us lots of tips. And they'll be visiting after the baby is born to help out. And we have to go to Hong Kong in the near future. Something about introducing the heir of the Li Clan and whatnot. Syaoran told me not to worry about it until later. So it's hard to be nervous when things are already being planned around a baby that's not even born yet!" she finally finished. "Sorry, I think I needed that rant."

"Well you may be sick of me, but I'll be around to help out as much as you want! Eriol and I can also baby sit so you and Syaoran can finally have some…sexy time!" Tomoyo winked and Sakura blushed. Tomoyo was always too candid about stuff like that.

"I will definitely take you up on that," she added, blushing deeper. Tomoyo's ears visibly perked up at Sakura's admission, always on the hunt for gossip.

"Oh ho ho!" she laughed. Sakura swatted her friend's arm.

"It's not my fault! These hormones are driving me crazy! And it doesn't help that Syaoran looks like, like _that_!" she said, gesturing to her incredibly fit boyfriend currently surfing a beautiful pipe. As if he could hear their conversation, Syaoran looked up briefly from his ride, only to catch eyes with Sakura causing him to crash into the short wave. The girls laughed as he came sputtering up.

"I does help when he does that though," Sakura said smiling.

Now that April had come and gone, along with Sakura's birthday, it was now time for Tomoyo to focus her attention on Syaoran's upcoming birthday at the beginning of July.

Sakura had tried to remind her that-not only was July more than a month away but- the baby was going to be born before then anyway (adding that it had _better_ be born before then with a mutter). But Tomoyo had insisted that she needed something she could plan. Sure the baby was to be born anyway, but Tomoyo seriously doubted that if she threw a birthday bash next Wednesday, that the baby would magically decide to show up then. So trying to spare Syaoran, Sakura feigned tiredness and they headed back to their separate abodes.

As Sakura and Syaoran were headed home, bright lights caught Sakura's eye from the car.

"Hey the festival is in town again!" she said, pointing it out. Syaoran smirked. "What?"

"Do you remember going last year? We had first started dating. You made us go on every ride in the place." Sakura snorted.

"Actually, what I remember is you failing to win me a prize! I had to win that toy all by myself!"

"Hey now, I love that stuffed wolf!" he said in defense. "Especially because you won it for me."

"Always the sweet talker," Sakura said shaking her head as they pulled into the house. "Do you still have that thing?" Syaoran stopped fiddling with the door and looked at her.

"Of course, it's in the nursery with all the other stuffed animals, I thought you had noticed." Sakura stopped as he opened the door for her.

"You really kept it?" she asked. Syaoran smiled.

"Of course. After all you gave it to me. It was the first time in a long time that someone had given me something like that. It's something I treasure. Here I'll go get it and show you while you put some water on for tea." Sakura barely had time to nod before he bounded up the stairs. Sakura mumbled jealously at the movement as she waddled into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Syaoran opened the door to the nursery. The scent of baby powder, clean sheets and even fresh wood from the crib assaulted his nose and instantly calmed him.

"I know I put that wolf somewhere in here…" he whispered to himself as he glanced around the room. As his eyes passed over the rocking chair in the corner, he couldn't help but envision Sakura holding a child and whispering sweet nothings, singing lullabies, reading books, kissing boo-boos. That day was quickly coming, if not right around the corner.

Lost in thought he looked at the changing table and pictured changing diapers and getting into baby powder fights. He looked at the crib- more lullabies, different size beds as their child grew up, more children, late nights, and long hours but always with Sakura.

Finally his eyes set on the wolf stuffed animal inside the crib. Walking over to it, he picked it up and examined it. It was only a year old and since he didn't cuddle with stuffed animals every night still looked pretty new. But unlike the brand new animals surrounding the rest of the room, you could tell this one had been squeezed, packed in a box, moved a few times and cherished.

The first thing Sakura had ever given him and something that would be given to her greatest gift yet- their child.

And suddenly he knew.

The door creaked open as he was forming the epiphany in his mind as Sakura caught him holding the wolf.

"Tea is ready. Everything ok up here?" she said, still panting a bit from coming up the stairs. He turned around.

"Sakura, I just had an epiphany." He said, walking towards her in a type of daze. She looked at him, then to the wolf, and back at him.

"We are not getting a dog," she said laughing, but he shook his head. Placing the wolf down on the changing table he took both her hands in his.

"Sakura," he began but trailed off as her eyebrow rose. "We talked the other day about what this past year has brought us, and yes, almost dying counts as some pretty big moments, but I can't help but be thankful that that stupid, jerk, wannabe surfer stole my wave- and that you saved me. But you saved me from more than just drowning in the ocean, I had been drowning in my own thoughts for a while before that. I would have never been the man I am today, never even known that I could have been the man I am today, without you." He stopped and looked into her eyes. They were wide as saucers.

"What are you…?" she whispered. He smiled and got down on one knee. She gasped.

"Kinomoto Sakura, soon to be mother of my children, saver of my life. I do this completely without prior thought, well not really I've been thinking of it for a while, but I just-well, I- what I'm trying to say is-is that even though I don't have a ring, will you- will you marry me?"

There was a silence after his rant that had ended with a bit of a stutter because he was sure he had messed it up at the end. He should have waited, practiced even, made it more special. Sakura was still silent, a very shocked look on her face.

"Sakura?" he asked gently. She blinked at him.

"I think my water just broke."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Dun dun dun! I know, you guys are probably like "How could you not update for a year and then leave us with a horrible cliffhanger?!"

But I am here to say: don't worry! I actually already have the next-and last chapter- written and ready to go, but this was just the perfect break! You'll get the last chapter in a few days, promise!


End file.
